


Rosario next generation

by Adsol



Category: Rosario + Vampire
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Academy, Anal Sex, Attempted Seduction, Bad Decisions, Bad Jokes, Betrayal, Blood Drinking, Blood and Injury, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Breast Fucking, Character Turned Into Vampire, Children of Characters, Claiming Bites, Collars, Descent Into Darkness, Dom/sub, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Fist Fights, French Kissing, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gay Male Character, Harems, Heroes to Villains, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Impregnation, Interspecies Sex, Light Dom/sub, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Magic-Users, Maids, Masochism, Master/Pet, Neck Kissing, Next Generation, Nipple Licking, Older Woman/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Reconciliation, Rivalry, Rope Bondage, Sadism, Seduction, Sibling Rivalry, Spanking, Succubi & Incubi, Swearing, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teen Pregnancy, Temporary Amnesia, Threesome - F/F/M, Tsukune is the best Dad, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vampire Sex, Villains to Heroes, Werewolf Sex, Wet Dream, While Akihiko has no idea what's going on half the time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-01-16 14:30:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 47
Words: 50,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18523453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adsol/pseuds/Adsol
Summary: 41 years have passed since Tsukune and his friends defeated Alcuard ushering both the Youkai and Human worlds in an era of peace that was welcomed on both sides but when dark forces begin to emerge from the crevices of the world it's time for a new hero by the name of Akihiko Nara to take a stand along with Tsukune's own children and bring the peace back.





	1. Chapter 1

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Magic use and other powers_**

**Akihiko's pov**

**On the school bus**

I sat at the back of the bus as I waited for it to reach my new school  **why do I get the feeling things will be horrible for me here** at that moment the bus driver said "hey kid you heading to Youkai" I said "yeah I am" he said "just watch out alright that place can get a little eventful for some people" he let out a slight chuckle as I out my headphones on until the bus arrived. Eventually the bus arrived as the driver said "hey kid watch out for the forest of doom" I had a confused expression on my face as he drive away  **well that was the creepiest bus ride ever.**

As I began walking towards the Academy I kept my music playing  **you know the fact that the school's called Youkai Academy doesn't help with making me less paranoid** at that moment though I felt a weight in my chest as I fell over causing me to say "hey are you ok" I saw that I'd accidentally knocked over a girl as she said "oh it's my fault I got lost from my sister's"  **she kinda cute actually** the girl before me had silver hair with blood red eyes as I said "I could walk with you I'm kinda lost as well" I let out a faint chuckle to try and hide the intensity of my problem as she said "why not" as we walked I asked "I never got your name" she said "I'm Glace Aono" I said "and I'm Akihiko Nara" we walked as I had my headphones wrapped around my neck while we made a few attempts at a conversation.

**At the Academy entrance**

I arrived as Glace said "sorry that you had to walk me here" I said "huh oh don't worry Aono-san I didn't mind" at that moment a blue haired girl came up saying "there you are hitting it off with a boy already" the girl gripped Glace's ear as Glace said "I got lost is all and Nara-kun helped me out" she pointed to me as I did a small wave saying "hi" I tried to mask my insecurity over being the center of attention as Glace said "Nara-kun this is my sister Kuromaki" I said "it's nice to meet you" I did a respectful bow as she suddenly sniffed me saying "something's off about him Sis" Glace instead walked off as I followed her leaving Kuromaki in the dust  **something's odd though those two couldn't look any more different even if they tried and yet they say they're related or it could just be that they're so close they refer to eachother as sisters ah I can always ask Glace about it later.**

* * *

**At lunch**

After going through class I asked Glace as we sat on the roof "hey Aono-san where the teachers joking when they said that this place is for monsters" she said "not at all"  **wait what so I'm oh this is not happening to me this is a bad dream I'm gonna pinch myself and I'll just be getting up for school** I pinched my skin as I realised this was reality as she asked "is everything ok Nara-kun" I sighed and said "Aono-san do you dislike human's" she said "I've never really interacted with them that much outside of my family why" I said "I'm a human a boring weak little human" she had a look of shock as I stood there.

As I stood she said "but how this is a monster school only" she struggled to process it as I asked "what kind of monster are you then" she said "I'm a Vampire but don't tell anyone else we aren't supposed to" she struggled to process it so much that she ran out of the school with me saying "Aono-san wait" I followed her as Kuromaki asked "oh what did you do" I said "I look I can't say it here but for now let's get her back" she nodded as we ran after Glace.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for Akihiko's harem I'll list it here so in no particular order it is:  
> Glace Anono  
> Kuromaki Aono  
> Sapphire Tōjō  
> Mirai Shirayuki  
> Yuria Sendo  
> Sayuri Morioka

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Magic use and other powers_**

**Akihiko's pov**

Me and Kuromaki eventually got outside of the school as I called out "Aono-san where are you" I didn't get a response till Kuromaki said "I've got a plan" she said "Sis either you get out here now or I'll smash your Lego to pieces" Glace suddenly came running out saying "don't you little shit" as she appeared I said "Aono-san please let me explain" she backed away as I said "your a Vampire right so I'll show you I can be trusted" I showed her my neck saying "have a drink" she said "we've just met how can you be so willing to help me" I told her "because I don't want to be your enemy Aono-san so please let me prove to you I mean no harm" she came closer as she then sank her fangs into my skin as I felt the warmth of my blood coming out of it **she has a rough bite damn.**

As her fangs left my neck she said "most humans wouldn't want to do that" I rubbed my neck as I said "it's as I told you I don't want to hurt you or anyone else I just came here because I failed to get into any other school" at that moment a much larger looking student said "so your a human huh well I'll make you my dinner" he assumed the form of a humanoid lizard as Kuromaki and Glace for back he then charged for me as I barely avoided his move only then getting kneed in the stomach as Glace called out "NARA-KUN" I said "run" I tried to pull myself up as I said "just run" she came up to me as she said "I'm not going to leave you" I tried to force a smile on my face until I toughed the rosary around her neck pulling off the cross over it in the process  **what the hell is this power I'm sensing** as the cross came off she began changing as I watched on.

After she changed form she'd grown a few inches taller with her formally waist length hair now falling at her ankles as I asked "Aono-san is that you" she opened her eyes showing a much more agressive glare unlike her gentle look earlier as she said "shut up and stay out of my way" she dashed at the lizard man while delivering a series of punches to him as I watched on being unable to move out of the sheer fear and uncertainty over the situation she eventually got the lizard man to his knees saying "listen up and listen close you are not going to tell anyone of the weaklings heritage because if you do I'll find you and turn you into a new set of boots am I clear" she put her foot over the back of his neck as he said "yes I'll do it just don't hurt me again" she smirked in a sadistic way while looking at me.

* * *

 As she looked at me she said "you idiot" she slapped me as I said "what the hell" she said in a commanding tone "you upset the other me earlier even though you apologised I can't let it slide"  **wait other her what the hell is going on** I asked "Aono-san or whoever you are I have been at this Academy for bearly 4 hours now HOW THE HELL AM I MEANT TO KNOW ANY OF THIS" I panted as I said "I'm sorry I shouldn't have lost my temper back there that was uncool no scratch that it was unmanly of me" she grabbed the cross as she reattached it with Kuromaki saying "Sis are you ok" Glace then returned to normal saying "I'm sorry for what she said to you" I smiled saying "it's ok" I walked off saying "but I need an explanation and a cup of coffee" her and Kuromaki followed me as I went back to the school grounds.

After we'd we'd gotten the cup of coffee I so desperately needed and she'd explained everything I said "so let me get this straight your both half sister's and your Dad just happens to be the headmaster of the school" Glace nodded as I said "and your a Vampire" Glace nodded again in a cutesy way while I looked at Kuromaki saying "and your a Succubus and Vampire hybrid" I hit my head on wall saying "what is going on with my life" Kuromaki said "we also have other half sister's here and a half brother so have fun with that" I imitated the act of shooting myself by making a finger gun as I said "pew" I acted as though I'd just been shot in the head as Glace said "I know it's a lot to process in such a short amount of time" at that moment a number of others came up to us.

As others arrived I asked "who're you guys" a much taller looking guy said "we're Glace's brother and sisters who're you" Glace said "Daisuke this is Akihiko Nara" I shook his hand as he asked "wait a minute" he sniffed about me as he said "it couldn't be" Glace then explained everything that happened as he said "I need coffee"  **welcome to the club man** Glace then asked "wait where's Mirai" Daisuke said "she wasn't feeling to good during class so she got let out early" he then turned to me saying "thanks for looking out for my Sis earlier" he held his hand as I shook it saying "it was no problem" at that moment the bell ran signaling class was about to begin.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I just realised something while making this chapter and it's that I never mentioned Daisuke's mother well to clear that up he is Moka and Tsukune's son and Glace's twin brother so there we go.

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Magic use and other powers_**

**Akihiko's pov**

**A week later**  

With my introduction to Youkai Academy now over and done with I'd finally began to adjust to everything although keeping my identity as a human secret is proving to be arduous to say the least however Glace and the others are helping me get through it fairly easily which brings me to right now as I'm on the roof with Glace since the others have gone elsewhere I said "hey Aono-san what's with that rosary" she then explained everything to me as she said "till now not even my Father or Mother could remove it" she held her hand over it as I said "it um" I blushed a bit saying "it looks good on you" I tired to contain my blush as she asked "I have a request one only you can fulfill" she looked at me as I saw her lean closer  **she's got really really pretty eyes** at that moment she said "I'm thirsty" I knew instantly what she meant so I exposed my neck for her as she took a bite into it drinking my blood in the process.

After she had her fill she wiped away a bit of excess while I said "if your other self's listening then I'm sorry for being rude the other day" while the rosary itself didn't talk Glace herself said "she'll only accept it if you beg" I blushed at what she said while flailing my arms about **ahaahahahaha God God man what's happening to me come to Youkai my Dad said it'll be fun he said but NOOOO it's not and get down little Akihiko I can't let Glace see me** she then said "I was just joking you know" I sat with a confused expression as she said "how's the little guy down there" I noticed what she meant as I said "aha" I flailed my arms about more as she laughed at my expense  **that little trickster** the both of us then talked for a bit till class resumed.

**At the end of the day**

With class being over I walked back to the dorms as I yawned saying "guy's I'm gonna make one thing clear math's is the most evil thing ever" Glace laughed as she said "there there Nara-kun" she patted my head as I pouted while Kuromaki said "I think we should check on Mirai she's been out for a while" Glace grabbed me saying "let's go then" she dragged me along as I tried to get her to stop while also not getting myself caught up in her hair  **seriously how long is it meant to be** while we ran Kuromaki said "my legs can't keep up" she panted heavily as Daisuke shot by us while sticking his tounge out in a childish manner although I couldn't help but feel as if we were being watched by someone.

* * *

After reaching the girls dorms Glace asked "wait Sis which room belongs to Mirai" Kuromaki led her as I stood with Daisuke who said "I just want you to know thanks for being as good as you have been with Glace" I said "it's not a problem" as we sat down he said "the truth is she's always had a thing for getting into trouble easily and well it's reassuring knowing that she's got somebody watching over her"  I told him "like I said it's not a problem" he suddenly tensed up as he looked about saying "Nara get behind me" I waited as somebody tried to throw a knife at Daisuke which he caught with ease as he said "show yourself" I heard a rustling in the bushes as I pointed it out to him as he creapt up slowly.

As he got closer a group of attackers leapt out and tried to stab him till he effortlessly evaded them as he went for a kick to one guy's face while using his strength to throw another into one of his friends he then said "damn it" he got stabbed as he let it cut him only for the wound to heal up as he said "do you want to know the difference between me and my Dad" his eyes turned an even brighter shade of crimson as he said "I'm not half as merciful as he is that applies in particular to anyone who hurts my family or my friends" as he said the friend line he pointed at me while moving even faster as the attackers got slammed about without being able to hold their own against him  **he's so cool hell I'm actually jelous over him** at that moment a number of them came holding Glace, Kuromaki and a girl I can only assume is Mirai hostage as me and Daisuke got surrounded.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character- Akihiko Nara  
> Age- 15  
> Birthday- 12th June  
> Gender- Male  
> Species- Human (currently)  
> Height- 5'8 or 172cm  
> Weight- 63kg or 139lbs  
> Hair colour- Ash blond  
> Eye colour- Brown  
> Fun facts- He has a younger brother, he can play the guitar pretty well, his music taste includes Johnny Cash and John Denver, he can speak in English and French very well, he has an overwhelming love for coffee (his mother claims it borders on addiction), he can't whistle, his favourite food is Katsudon and according to Glace his blood tastes like milk.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Magic use and other powers_**

**Akihiko's pov**

As the enemies surrounded me and Daisuke one guy holding a gun said "on the ground or the pretty silver haired one gets it" with no other choice me and Daisuke got to our knees as I looked down in shame  **damn it I'm such a failure not being able to keep them safe I won't use my lack of power as an excuse but what can I do** as I looked about he activated a radio while saying "sir we've got them only two targets left"  **two more wait he must mean Yuria and Sapphire fortunately they're in the library but am I one of their targets or just collateral** that was when an idea popped into my head as I grabbed a nearby guards gun from its holster.

As I grabbed the gun they all turned to me saying "drop it" I while holding the gun to my head said "so I am one of your targets" they got more and more agitated as I kept it trained on my temple only for the main guy to say "you won't do it" I said "if Glace or any of the others said so I'd do it" I held my finger over the trigger to prove my point as Glace said "don't do it Nara-kun" I looked at her as she seemed ready to cry while I said "Aono-san don't cry please" she did start crying at that moment as I said "if I die you can guys can live on" she said "I wouldn't not without you watching over us" she cried as I got furious looks from Daisuke and Kuromaki  **ah shit** I said "but Aono-san I'm just the weakling of the group" I quickly fired the gun at the guy holding her hostage as I said "which is why I'll fight like one" as his friends went to check on him, me and everyone else took the chance to run as fast as we could.

As we ran Mirai tripped up as I went back to carry her saying "I've got you Shirayuki-kun" she nodded while I tossed the gun only to hear Daisuke say "you've got balls of steel you know that" I while still running said "it was just dumb luck that it worked out but on another note there's a risk your other two sisters are in danger" they sped up as I tried to keep running while Mirai held onto me saying "why did you go back to pick me up" I said "because I couldn't leave you behind if I did I'd never forgive myself nevermind Aono-san or Daisuke-kun not forgiving me" she rested her head against me as I kept running as fast as I could.

* * *

Eventually we got back to the main Academy building as I said "we're safe" although at that moment we got surrounded by guards as we all got slammed into the floor one of them when approaching Glace said "she's a cute one" he ran his finger over her cheek as he said "mabye the boss will let us break the ladies a little hahaha" they all laughed as I felt my blood boiling with hate till I shouted "LEAVE THEM ALONE" I managed to break free as I took the cross from the Rosary as the other Glace said "you idiot" she looked down on me as she made short work of our captors along with Daisuke and Kuromaki while Mirai clung onto me as she said "this'll be over quickly" I watched on as Kuromaki's fingernails turned into claws while Daisuke did his thing.

After they all finished fighting them they left one alive as Glace came up to me saying "your an idiot you know that" she grabbed the cross as she said "but you mean a lot to my other self so I'm not going to kill you yet at least" she reverted back to her usual self as I caught her saying "hey" she said "hey" we looked into one another's eyes as she leaned closer and closer to me only to then bite into my neck to have a drink as I let out a cry of pain saying "oh come on man" she had her drink as Daisuke restrained all our attackers.

After all out attacker's got dealt with and a few guards took the attacker's away me, Dasiuke and his Dad stood as I said "these weren't just some schoolyard bullys no based on the guns and how well coordinated they were it's safe to say this was something or someone else's doing" Daisuke's Dad said "I'll make a few inquiries too see if anyone knows something also Nara" he looked at me saying "thanks for watching over my kids" he let out a set of wings as he flew off while I asked "Dasiuke could you teach me how to fight properly even if I can't use your amazing strength I just don't want to hold you back anymore" he said "sure" we shook on it as we left for our dorms.

* * *

**Meanwhile in the shadows**

**No one's pov**

While Akihiko and his friends left they had no idea that another figure dressed simply in a black long coat with grey outlines on top of a grey shirt and a set of combat boots was watching them as he lit a cigarette saying saying "so I finally found you" while no one knew this intruders name all that anyone would know is that he would be a problem in the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character- Glace Aono  
> Age- 15  
> Birthday- 31st July  
> Gender- Female  
> Species- Shinso Vampire  
> Height- 5'8 or 172cm (outer form) 6'2 or 187cm (inner form)  
> Weight- 56kg or 123lbs  
> Hair colour- Silver  
> Eye colour- Crimson  
> Fun facts- She as mentioned in the second chapter plays with Lego a lot, she has a fondness for cat's, she's scared of spiders, despite being as popular as she is around school she doesn't actually like it (she has next to no privacy as a result), she gets along with children yet can't handle babies very well (they cry too much according to her), her favourite food in her outer form is strawberries and her inner selves favourite food is Akihiko's blood and she takes up to an hour to wash her hair alone whenever she bathes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Magic use and other powers_**

**Akihiko's pov**

**Two month's later**

With the attacker's now in custody and unable to cause us any harm everyone of us had finally gotten back into our usual routine and on the plus side I'd grown closer to them so much so I now refer to them all by there given names although I'd started doing training with Daisuke in order to be of more use to the group as a whole **seriously I know he's a Vampire and all but how am I meant to do 100 push ups twice a day with him I mean sure he makes it look easy but I can't** although right now I can't help but feel as if I'm being watched so I got my phone out and pretended I was using its camera only to notice Mirai in the corner of the hallway she was just watching creepily as I pretended I didn't know  **help** I walked as I heard footsteps behind me that likely belonged to her.

As I walked I found myself behind the gym as I said "time to take a break while totally not looking inconspicuous" at that moment Mirai came along saying "can I join you" I freaked out a little only then saying "sure" as she sat down she suddenly decided to rest her head on my shoulder while j let her **sure she's a bit strange but she is a nice girl in the end** as she rested her head she said to me "I never did say thank you for helping me out" I said "it's fine" suddenly she lifted her her skirt as she exposed her panties while I struggled back asking "um Mirai what's" she said "I want to reward my saviour properly" she wispered "with my body" she pressed herself down on me as I struggled to get her off  **ahahahahah help kelp melp oh man what's going on if anyone's seeing this big bad Aki needs a hand** as she crawled up me Kuromaki said "not so fast" she pulled Mirai off as I let out a relived sigh.

As I let out a sigh she suddenly said "if anyone's seducing him it's gonna be me" she tried taking off her top as I cried out "oh come on" she got on top of me as well while she said "come on Aki have a little fun" she giggled a little as she said "my breasts are on fire right now in fact they feel ready to burst" hearing that caused me to let out a torrent of blood as my hormonal teen side envisioned me taking this whole thing further  **no bad Aki this isn't good bad boy down** fortunately I heard Glace and Daisuke arriving as I said "help" they came running over as Glace said "what the hell" sadly Yuria and Sapphire had arrived as they glared down at me.

* * *

As they looked down at me I asked "guys come I wasn't try to" Yuria then said **_Metal pipe_** out of nowhere a pipe fell and hit me on the head as she said "perverts must be punished" I looked down as she said "your a big stupid pervert" I looked at her as she kept saying pervert till I shouted "I'M NOT A PERVERT" I got up as I said "I'm going to cool off" I walked away with a scowl as Glace and the others watched on  **I want to apologize for snapping back there but I'm not in the right frame of mind to do that I'll talk to them later then I can resolve things easily.**

**Glace's pov**

I stood as we looked at Yuria who said "what he was molesting Kuromaki" I said "Yuria insulting him that much was uncalled for he does try you know" Kuromaki then said "besides he wasn't molesting me if anything I was trying to do that to him" Dasiuke then left as he said "are you guys just gonna sit about and mop all day long or are you going to actually try and make up with him" he left as I followed along with Mirai who said "I will give him his reward though" she rubbed her stomach as we all got put off by it  **still I can't help but admire how brave Aki has been since he got here most humans would run from here or be slaughtered but he's stuck around without any hesitation** I then heard Daisuke ask "you like him don't you" I blushed and got so caught off guard I didn't even respond  **still I won't lie Akihiko is a really important person to me he's one of the few people I've conected with outside of my family and he's been through a lot since we got here yet he doesn't demand a reward but do I like him I honestly don't know how I feel ah my head's a mess thanks to him.**

**Back to Akihiko's pov**

I stood after getting some coffee from the vending machine as I said to myself "nothing better than a cuppa to cheer me up" I took a drink till some students came up and surrounded me as I asked "can I help you" one of the chubbier ones said "you've taken away our chances with Glace-chan and her sister's" he made a snort similar to that of a pig as I said "ok A I didn't steal them in any way shape or form and B when I offered help I was going to get you all some coffee if you wanted" a much shorter looking guy said "kill him" some of them got out bats as I got hit from all kinds of directions as they hit me over and over one of them said "you done" so in order to mask the pain and agony I was in I sarcastically said "harder Daddy" he slammed even more as I felt blood fall down my face  **the true tragedy is that I've lost my coffee oh this is just great** at that moment I noticed Daisuke approaching as I said "I've got this" I disarmed one of them as I held a bat in my hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character- Kuromaki Aono  
> Age- 16  
> Birthday- 20th April  
> Gender- Female  
> Species- Vampire/Succubus hybrid  
> Height- 5'6 or 167cm  
> Weight- 35kg or 117lbs  
> Hair colour- Blue  
> Eye colour- Purple  
> Fun facts- She has a large amount of fanboys although she doesn't want them (pretty ironic when you think about her race), she is very prideful of her hair for some strange reason, her favourite animal is a penguin, she is known to have a good singing voice, her favourite food is anything that doesn't ruin her womanly figure (so pretty much anything that isn't fattening) and she has a secret fondness for stuffed animals.


	6. Chapter 6

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Magic use and other powers_**

**Akihiko's pov**

As Daisuke and the others aproached me I said "I've got it covered you know" he chuckled until he saw the floor saying "they destroyed your coffee" I noticed him getting mad as one of the boys said "well if it isn't the Prince of Youkai himself what're you gonna do slap up" he walked up and slapped the chubby one saying "you read my mind" he got back as I said "look guys your whole reason for starting this was pathetic so why don't we just go to the canteen grab a bite to eat and laugh so hard we forget this ever happened" they glared as one of them said "your gonna die Nara"  **at least I tried to be peaceful** I held my bat till someone else appeared.

As I looked on Dasiuke's Dad appeared as he said "what the hell is going on here" he glared a bit as all my attackers squirmed while Daisuke said "headmaster it's a good job you arrived" while one of the guys tried to escape he got cut off by Yuria and Mirai as Mirai herself said "don't move" she made a small icy dagger as me and Daisuke explained everything to his Dad.

After giving his Dad an explanation Daisuke said "look Dad I know I've broken a few rules here but I wasn't just going to sit back and let my friend get hurt" his Dad looked at the attackers saying "all of you are in detention for the week I'll let Ms Nekonome decided what you do during it" he sent them all away and waited till they were out of earshot as he said "Nara all I've got to say come join the club" he put his hand on my shoulder saying "I always got pushed about by other students all because I dated my current wives so don't feel like your alone" as he walked off he said "Glace I can see why you speak so highly of him he's a keeper as Kurumu would say" he chuckled while walking off  **how can he be so casual about me having a fight on school grounds** it wasn't till then that I realised that he put something in my pocket so I took it out seeing a note was in there:

_I also know that your a human again I understand the struggle of being a human at an all monster school_

**What does he mean he understands he's a Vampire**  as I folded up the note I saw the girls approach me.

* * *

As they came close Yuria said "I'm sorry for earlier" she held her head down as her put her wand behind her back while Kuromaki said "and I'm sorry for trying to push myself on you" Mirai stood as she usually did while I said "and I'm sorry for snapping the way I did guys it was uncalled for" I got ready to leave saying "all is forgiven" as I left I went to go grab another coffee while Mirai said "I'm still going to reward you"  **oh come on** Kuromaki then intervened saying "no uh he's mine" Glace then pushed them away saying "I saw him first" as they fought I snuck away with Daisuke at my side.

After we got a safe distance away he said "damn I knew my sister's liked you but I never imagined it to be at that level" I said "they what" he facepalmed himself saying "how blind are you Aki" I felt more confused then ever as he sarcastically said "let me put it this way when a girl really likes a boy she tends to try and get his attention and with my sister's they really really like you and want to do" I stopped him saying "dude I've had the puberty talk from my Dad already" we both laughed as he sat down next to me while saying "you know Aki you make things a hell of a lot more fun" as we sat we talked for a bit about various things.

After a while of talking me and him got ready to head back till Sapphire came along saying "there you are" she walked closer saying "me and everyone has been worried sick about where you guys went" I said "me and Daisuke here just talked is all" Daisuke gave me a one armed hug as he said "we've got eachothers backs" as we left she handed us both some coffee as I said "Sapphire you are a life saver" she while blushing said "it's um no problem" she got closer to me saying "I could do other things for you" she lifted her skirt up a bit as I said "not again" the three of us then walked back with no trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character- Daisuke Aono  
> Age- 15  
> Birthday- 31st July  
> Gender- Male  
> Species- Shinso Vampire  
> Height- 6'2 or 185cm  
> Weight- 75kg or 166lbs  
> Hair colour- Silver  
> Eye colour- Crimson  
> Fun facts- He is a fan of the Dragon Ball franchise (he says that his favourite character is Frieza), like Akihiko he drinks a lot of coffee, while he's very close to Glace he in reality loves all his siblings equally, despite being willing to drink it he doesn't actually like the taste of blood (so he drinks out of necessity rather than for enjoyment), he is good at most card games, his favourite food is anything that builds up his muscle mass and he is bad at drawing to a near comical degree.


	7. Chapter 7

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Magic use and other powers_**

**Akihiko's pov**

**Three weeks later**

After the students that attacked me had been punished by the school as per usual we'd gotten back into the swing of things although today was one the worst things in the world that being flu jabs "yowchi" as I got the needle out of me the nurse said "alright that's it" she gave me everything I needed as I left for the roof to talk with the others  **wait a minute** I noticed out of the corner of my eye that Mirai was hiding behind a corner watching me as per usual as I kept walking  **you know it's not so bad when you remember how nice she actually is**.

While I sat on the roof it was just me and Glace as I asked "wait where are the others" she said "they've gone to get food as of for Daisuke he's likely doing pushups somewhere" I chuckled as we looked at eachothers eyes "Aki" "Glace" we leaned closer and closer to eachother till an ice shaped kunai landed near us as I said "what the hell" Mirai came from around a corner as she said "oh dear who could have done that" she whistled as she sat and hugged onto me while pulling me into her body she said "mine" Glace got frustrated as she said "Sis come on don't hog him" she wrapped her arms around me even tighter as I couldn't escape as Glace said "I'm going to go find the others" she left as Mirai held onto me still.

As Mirai held onto me I asked "Mirai what's going on" she held me tighter saying "your mine" as I sat there I asked "does this have something to do with when we were attacked" she didn't respond only then nodding shortly after as I said "look Mirai if you think you've got to reward me for saving you don't just knowing your safe is more than enough for me" I patted her head saying "so don't throw yourself at an idiot like me" she looked on as the lolipop in her mouth fell out as she said "Akihiko why say your an idiot your not" she let go as she stood up.

* * *

After standing up she let loose her power as her hair turned into what looked like ice as I said "so this is your true form" she nodded as I got up myself saying "Mirai why show me this please let me into that head of yours" she said to me "I showed it to you because I trust you that's why, because even when I considered abandoning myself you stayed back for me" I held my hand on her shoulder as I felt the ice forming over it while I said "it looks beautiful" she then deactivated her form as she wispered "I need to have a taste of one thing" she leaned closer as I knew exactly what she was after so I exposed my neck for her as she bit into me  **I'll admit she's a bit more gentle then Glace** she drank as I let her do it.

After she had gotten her fill I said "is that alright" she gave a thumbs up as Glace arrived only to then say "Aki did she or did she not have some of your blood"  **ah crap** as I flailed my arms about trying to explain it all I said "wait it's not what you think of God let me explain myself" sadly while I flailed my arms around I knocked her rosary off as her Inner self said "Aki Aki Aki tsk tsk you upset her"  **oh fucking come on** she was about to punish me till *boom* I said "why do I get the feeling this isn't a case of caffeine deprived Daisuke" Inner Glace said "let's go check it out but your not off the hook" we then left as Kuromaki and the other girls tried to fight over me on the way which is yay I guess.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character- Mirai Shirayuki  
> Age- 15  
> Birthday- 12th August  
> Gender- Female  
> Species- Yuki Onna/Vampire Hybrid  
> Height- 5'1 or 157cm  
> Weight- 61kg or 134lbs  
> Hair colour- Light purple  
> Eye colour- Brown  
> Fun facts- She already has 218 observation points just so she can spy on Akihiko, she like her Mother and Grandmother always has a lolipop in her mouth, her daily routine consists of waking up, stalking Akihiko, going to class, stalking Akihiko some more then going to sleep and thinking of Akihiko, she can't swim very well, her favourite food is anything that Akihiko can make and she doesn't handle warm weather very well (no surprise there).


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So something I never mentioned but really should have earlier is that I'm going to do this story through all three years of Youkai Academy so yeah that should be fun.

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Magic use and other powers_**

**Akihiko's pov**

After we arrived at the sight of the explosion I saw Daisuke fighting off a group of monsters so I helped him out by saying "on your left" he evaded then threw the guy who attacked him as he said "thanks" I began punching a group of enemies as he said "Aki run they're too strong for you" I got slammed by one of the lizard men attackers as he then stamped on my back as my assailant said "stay down runt" he kept on stamping as I spat out a little blood Glace however was dealing with her own enemies as my assailant said "I'm gonna break you" after he got back I said "no" he looked on as I said "no" he then tried to grab me as I screamed "NO" as his hand came for me I evaded and pushed his arm causing him to fall as I said "no" I was panting heavily while being covered from head to toe in blood as I said to him "until I can stand at everyone's side as an equal I won't die not yet" he tried to get up till Yuria said **_Metal pipe_** as it hit him she used other spells as I fell to the floor  **here I go again I get into a fight, one of the girls saves my ass, I say thanks, I get into another fight rinse and repeat over and over** I managed to stand up albeit barely as I looked on.

As I looked on I said "I'm not done yet you little bastard" I managed to hold my fists up as Daisuke said "Aki" him and all the others looked on as my assailant said "what are you a masochist" he walked up as he towered over me saying "your a joke face it" he tried to hit me as I barely evaded saying "I'm not done" I panted as I barely landed a hit in his face as he said "pathetic" I then fell to the floor as I blacked out  **I'm sorry everyone for weighing you all down so much.**

**Hours later**

I opened my eyes slowly as I got up even slower  **what the hell happened to me** I noticed I had an IV bag attached to me as I saw the others waiting for me Glace ran up and hugged me so tightly she nearly suffocated me as I said "hey" she looked at me with tears in her eyes saying "Aki don't ever scare me like that again" she hugged me some more as I returned the hug saying "I'm sorry for being such a big bit of dead weight to you guys" once Glace let go Kuromaki said "Aki don't beat yourself up" I sat there as I noticed a small needle wound on Glace until she said "I used a bit of my vampiric blood to heal you"  **wait so am I** Daisuke said "it's not enough to make you into one but it was still enough that it healed you" I sat up fully as I looked at everyone.

* * *

As I looked at everyone I slammed my hand against the wall saying "damn it" as they looked on I said "I should have been stronger I should have stopped them but instead I got my ass handed to me on a sliver platter" Glace held my hand saying "tell me did you run and hide like a coward" I looked up more as Daisuke said "because last I checked you fought until you couldn't even stand" Glace then used my hand to remove her rosary as her Inner self said "sure I want to kick your ass for making the other me cry but in the end your courage today was admirable don't let it be a one hit wonder though" she reattached it as I couldn't help but smile  **even if they are monster's I don't see them as such** the others then left while Glace stayed behind.

As she waited I asked "Glace what is it" she said "Aki I need to do something" she used me to remove the rosary again as her Inner self said "you still haven't been punished for earlier"  **ah crap** she grabbed my head and got me to the floor saying "tell me your sorry" I out of sheer fear said "I'm sorry" she stood on my face a bit saying "no it's I'm sorry mistress Glace" I said "I'm sorry mistress Glace ah God" she pulled me up and said "as your final apology I'm gonna take a drink" I just let her as she took a bite  **how can she be so cutesy yet so freaking terrifying at the same time** as she let me go before reattaching the rosary she said "just so you know my other self really really appreciates what you do for her" I smiled saying "anytime Glace" she then returned to normal as she left.

**Meanwhile in an unknown area**

**No one's pov**

As some of the lizard men from the attack appeared the same figure who watched Akihiko appeared saying "you imbeciles" he slammed one of them into the floor saying "I ordered you not to ruff up the Akihiko boy too badly" he pressed down on his neck as the lizard man said "I'm sorry boss it's just he put up a fight so I had to" he got cut off as the figure sunk his fangs into his prisoners neck while draining him of so much blood he was left as a shriveled up prune like corpses as the figure said "the next one to harm Akihiko will suffer much worse" the others ran off as the man lit a cigarette while saying "I won't show myself not till you've gained some more experience" he walked off into the shadows leaving only cigarette ashes in his wake.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character- Yuria Sendo  
> Age- 15  
> Birthday- 17th October  
> Gender- Female  
> Species- Witch/Vampire Hybrid  
> Height- 5'3 or 154cm  
> Weight- 45kg or 99lbs  
> Hair colour- Brown  
> Eye colour- Brown  
> Fun facts- She has a large collection of grimoires in her room, she's scared of bugs, her and Sapphire hang out a lot with eachother, similar to Daisuke she only drinks blood out of necessity rather then enjoyment, her greatest wish in life is to be more powerful then her Mother and Stepmother Ruby, her favourite food is anything that helps her grow taller (she feels like she's too short) and despite loving her as a sister she finds Mirai creepy.


	9. Chapter 9

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Magic use and other powers_**

**Akihiko's pov**

**The week after**

With the fight to keep the school safe now over I'd finally gotten out of the hospital and was allowed back to class sadly they have no idea what was up with the attack as most of them escaped while the rest who were captured refused to cooperate although today we were given a free day so that they could carry on repairing the damage done to the school hence why I'm wondering about the mall with them **why'd Kuromaki have to take me into the girls clothing store dang it Daisuke way to ditch me ya Vampiric asshole** as I stood she had the girls select clothes for themselves while Sapphire was left on guard duty of me so to speak.

As I waited Sapphire said "so how does it feel being stuck here" I imitated the act of shooting myself as she laughed while I said "is this hell" she said while running her hands across me "I bet you could give me hell" **ahahahaha** she got closer and closer as I said "um Sapphire is everything ok" she grabbed my hands saying "come on show me how bad you can be" she stuck her tounge out perversely as Glace came and stopped her saying "nice try" she dragged us both away as I saw the girls waiting for me  **oh this has got to be a joke right** all of them were wearing various outfits that hide next to nothing in their body's as I said "oh would you look at that I need to pee" I tried to slip away till Mirai said "not so fast"  **that's it I'm done for Mom, Dad, Issei if you can hear me I lived a happy life but now it's over**  Kuromaki said "we want you to judge who's got the better clothing choice" I asked "do I have to" they all nodded as I went with it knowing I had no other choice.

As soon as they went into the changing rooms I sat in a chair as Kuromaki came out first saying "so what'd ya think" she was wearing a white crop top that showed off the lower portion of her stomach while having a set of light blue jeans on that wrapped perfectly around her thin thighs I said "8-10" she jumped for joy as she left with Mirai coming up next she was wearing a pale white hoodie with a small skirt that did nothing to hide the light purple stocking she had on I said "8-10" she walked off as I waited for the next one to go up  **ok Aki better play it cool don't sound too nice about it but at the same time don't be to critical otherwise I'll anger them and Inner Glace** at that moment Yuria came up in a grey dress shirt with a black skirt and black tights as I said "7.5-10" she marched off in a huff while Sapphire came up wearing a black gothic lolita style outfit with a frilly headdress and a set of black fingerless gloves I said to her "8-10" she left while doing a little dance as Glace came up with me trying to hold back the blush on my face as she was wearing a light blue sundress that fell not to far up from her waist but not to bellow it while wearing a set of black stockings as I said "I don't know I'm sorry girls I need some air" I left as Glace looked on at me **ah man I've made a mistake now hell I bet later on I'll find out they cried themselves to sleep.**

* * *

Eventually I found a seat as I sat down on it while having some coffee  **your my happiest hello and my hardest goodbye** as I drank I said to myself "look at me I'm a freaking idiot even though I wanted to make them smile I just played there hearts like a violin" I noticed a slight tear fall into my coffee as I said "I wouldn't be surprised if they want to get rid of me now" at that moment Mirai said "then who would I stalk and watch over" she sat next to me saying "your not half as stupid as you think Akihiko" she rested her head on my shoulder as I heard her say "you've proven time and time again that you care for us all so don't doubt yourself" I felt my coffee getting colder so I chose to drink it as fast as I could.

After finishing my coffee I tossed it into a nearby bin as I said "where are the others" Mirai said "they're just paying for there clothes right now" as I walked I said "hey Mirai" she looked at me as I said "you might be a stalker but I'm happy your my stalker" I tried to smile as she said "I still plan to reward you one day" I shot out a torrent of blood she had a small smile on her face  **like I said she might be a stalker but at least she's my stalker** while we walked I felt her hand wrap around mine as I let her do it  **someday I'll man up make my feelings for everyone clear.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character- Sapphire Tōjō  
> Age- 15  
> Birthday- 4th October  
> Gender- Female  
> Species- Witch/Vampire hybrid  
> Height- 5'1 or 156cm  
> Weight- 41kg or 90lbs  
> Hair colour- Black  
> Eye colour- Brown  
> Fun facts- She is well versed in the field of Magic, as shown on a few occasions she inherited her mother's masochistic side, she can play the drums pretty well, similar to Glace she's scared of spiders, her and her Mother still keep in touch whenever they can, her favourite type of boy is the dominant kind, her favourite food is fish based meals and she claims her weak spot is her breasts (no one knows the reason why though)


	10. Chapter 10

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Magic use and other powers_**

**Akihiko's pov**

**The day after**

Eventually we were aloud back to classes since they finished repairs although today I was in my worst class ever gym class "come on Nara" a bunch of guys fired a set of dodge balls at me as I bearly avoided each one  **damn it** at that moment Daisuke came along as he threw eleven balls at the same time saying said "fight together" I said "live together" we high fived as we said in unison "we'll rob the riches, kill the snitches and fuck the bitches" we launched two dodge balls together saying **_Aono Bromace_**  we finished off the opposing team as I said "damn that felt good" he said "you know if these nerds actually tried we'd be given a challenge right" we high fived as we left only for the coach to say "your both in bother for such crude language"  **oh come on** I looked out the corner of my eye to see Mirai watching from behind the bleachers as I just saw the outline of her hair and hands I instead of being put off waved a little.

After getting changed me and Daisuke left the gym as I said "dude how are you so talented" he said "I'm not talented I just try a bit too hard for my own good" he yawned as I said "I can hear the coffee calling us" we walked till the guys we took down in gym surrounded us both as I said "can I help you" the main one said "bastards you made a fool of us" Daisuke said "come on then let's solve this" he got hit over the head by someone's bag as I called out "DAISUKE" he got to the floor while he said "we can still try to solve this peacefully" he got up as the main guy said "we're gonna kill you" he charged at me as I ducked down to evade him saying "ohh a penny" I grabbed it while Daisuke said "I'll give you one more chance guys" none of them looked ready to give in as I said "what'd ya say you get the five on the right I get the five in the left" we were about to begin till his Dad appeared saying "there will be no brawling on campus" the bullies began squirming as the big guy said "they made a fool of us so we're gonna beat there ass to get payback"  **wait a minute at least two of these guys tried to beat me for allegedly seducing Glace** I sarcastically said "you know Glace wouldn't want you guys if your only way of attack is ambush" that got them annoyed as Daisuke facepalmed himself.

After he facepalmed himself his Dad said "those of you who attacked these two are in detention for the week" he got me and Dasiuke saying "no hard feelings son" he took us away as he said "your going to clean the entire outside of the school"  **what the fuck this is madness** I tried to protest till Daisuke wispered "you could look cool in front of Glace" I decided to along with it simply for that reason while we got handed out cleaning supplies Daisuke asked "you like Glace don't you" I stopped for a moment as I looked at him *sigh* I then said "the thing is I care for all of the girls but I don't want to make a move on one of them to avoid a case of breaking there hearts because I could never forgive myself if I did" he patted my shoulder saying "your thinking like that because your a good guy Aki now then" he walked off saying "this school ain't gonna clean itself" we both walked on to begin.

* * *

**At lunch time**

I was sitting with the others as me and Aki had been given a lunch break as Mirai said "it's been difficult to see you from my points"  **her what** I then heard Glace say "hey Aki sorry for yesterday" I sat as Kuromaki said "looking back making you judge for us was unfair on you" I told them "I'll be fine" I sat and carried on eating while Mirai grabbed my arm saying "mine" as per usual the girl's began arguing as she tried to keep me to herself  **here we go again** as they fought Daisuke slipped away  **poor guy I feel bad for doing this to his own sister's ah I've gotta apologise somehow.**

**Daisuke's pov**

After I slipped away while the others fought over Aki as per usual I'd decided to get some coffee  **ah coffee the cure to all my problems** I eventually found a machine that supplied it as I made myself some a girl came up asking "um excuse me" I said "yeah what can I do for you" she asked "I was wondering where the library is I'm new here you see" I finished making my coffee so I led her there as I said "I'm Daisuke Aono by the way" she looked at me saying "I'm Kyouka Kamikari" I looked at her as she kept walking she had violet coloured hair which I'm not sure if she died if or it's it's her natural Hari and along with that she had amber coloured eyes she said "wait Aono as in Tsukune Aono" I said "that's my Dad" she got excited saying "I'm such a big fan of his just the story of how he got as powerful as he did" I eventually got to the library as I said "here we are" she smiled and said thank you while I left  **come to think of it she's kinda cute actually** however at that moment I felt something smack me across the head as I fell to the floor.

**Back to Akihiko's pov**

I eventually got free of the girls as I said "wait where's Daisuke" Kuromaki said "knowing him he'd likely overdosed on coffee"  **hey I wanted to die that way the shit stole my plan** at that moment a note hit Mirai as she read it out "if you ever want to see your precious brother again come behind the school now" inside of it was Dasiuke's heart shaped necklace that he usually wears as we all decided to try and save him as Glace said "um Aki I have something to tell you when we're done" I nodded as we left  **damn it I can't even protect my own friend nevermind myself this weakness it's frustrating** at that moment I felt a mysterious energy burning up inside of me as we carried on.

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Magic use and other powers_**

**Akihiko's pov**

**Behind the school**

I found Daisuke with the others as I said "you know Mirai here is the only one who makes hiding in bushes look cool and cute right" Mirai herself blushed at that moment as I looked at her till a group of guys came out saying "asshole you ruin everything" I had my hands in my pocket saying "well don't do stupid things then again that kinda works both ways when I'm involved" all of the girls laughed a bit as one of the boys said "Akihiko Nara you are the biggest bastard there is" I said "Akihiko who is this Akihiko I'm Makihiko" they got so frustrated that they tried to throw a punch till I blocked then parried sending him into a wall  **since when did I have this kind of strength and come to think of it when was I this sarcastic** as he fell one of the boys grabbed Daisuke and held a knife to his throat as he said "if you want him to live Akihiko Nara must leave Youkai Academy forever" another guy said "and all the girls here must be our girlfriend's" I had an unusually sinister smirk on my face as I stood there with my hands back in there pockets.

As I stood I said "you know they say there's a method to every madness" I dashed faster than what I should be able to as I said "and yours isn't all that hard to crack" I grabbed one of there faces as I slammed them against that wall only to then retrieve Daisuke **seriously what is with this power** as I got to the girls I led them away while Daisuke asked "dude what the hell is with this power" I said "I don't actually know to be honest"  **but why do I have this sudden craving the annoying part is I don't even know what it is I'm after all I know is my body wants something** I looked back as Mirai made a icy barrier to cut the other guys off as we ran.

After we got to the main courtyard I asked "guys what the hells wrong with me" I fell to the floor as Daisuke said "Aki your hair" my formerly ash blond hair was now silver just like Aki and Glace's as I said "what the hell" I got back as I said "did one of you make me this way" Glace said "we didn't Aki please just let us try to figure it out" I sat on the floor while looking at the girls  **no Aki don't do this** as I saw Glace's neck I could see a bit of her blood while it was in her veins as a part of me wanted to drink it  **stop it** without any hesitation I suddenly rushed up and got my teeth near her neck as Daisuke shouted "WHAT THE FUCK AKI" I stopped myself as I said "make it stop I can't do this" sadly those guys from before appeared as they said "you know what fuck it if we can't have the girls we'll kill them so no one can" they came running up in their true forms as I got ready to fight till the Headmaster arrived along with some of the staff members  **guys help** as the Headmaster stood he was clearly seething with rage towards our attackers as I said "Daisuke kill me" he had a look of horror as I said "do it" I tried to say more but something knocked me out.

* * *

**Hour's later**

I woke up as the others stood around me as I asked "did I" Daisuke said "your not dead" I sat up as he said "Aki I wouldn't dare kill you" he smiled as Glace said "apparently the reason for your sudden rise in power is because of me and the other girls biting you a lot" Daisuke then explained how a Blood transfusion in Vampire terms works as I said "so I'm a Vampire now" Daisuke said "not a full blooded one in fact it's safer to say you've got the powers of one" I nodded as I listened to him  **I still have no idea what the hell is going on** at that moment I asked "will I be" he said "alright yeah but they're gonna have to keep you in the hospital for a few days at least till they figure out how to stabilise everything about your body" I said "Daisuke could you do me a favour" he sat next to me as I said "in my room there's a couple of letters for my Mom and Dad I was going to post them earlier but I'm kinda stuck now" he nodded as I said "my spare keys under the door mat" he left as he said "and I think Glace has a little something to get off her chest" **probably shouldn't have mentioned the key thing in front of Mirai ah well I'll handle that when it comes** Glace then came up to me.

As she came closer she said "Aki I've got something I need to tell you" I looked at her as she said "Aki I um" she suddenly pulled me in for a kiss as I melded into it while she put her hand on my neck and I held her cheek eventually we parted as she said "Akihiko Nara I love you"  **she wha but I mean sure we just but ehe meh geh what the heck** she said "I'm sorry I shouldn't ha" I cut her off by saying "Glace I love you too" I held her hand as I said "you were the first person I met when I came here and you've always been somebody who doesn't hesitate to fight for an idiot like me" I kissed her hand saying "I love you and" I took of her rosary saying "I love Inner you" her Inner self tried to okay it cool as she said "if only somebody loved you idiot" she had a blush as bright as her eyes despite her statement as the rosary got put back on bringing her outer self back.

As her outer form stood she said "Aki there's one more thing I need to do" she came closer as she said "I'm thirsty" I knew what she wanted so I said "it's only right that my girlfriend has a drink" she said "don't you'll make my heart go pop" she sunk her fangs in as I sat on while she had her fill  **why does it hurt so much yet fell so warm** eventually she let go as she said "I need to go now" I waved her off after we have eachother one final kiss.


	12. Chapter 12

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Magic use and other powers_**

**Akihiko's pov**

**The week after**

With the event's of me finding out I've got the power I do things had changed a bit around school such as how the guys responsible for more or less abducting Daisuke have been expelled with no hopes of getting anywhere else and then there's my more personal issue on the home front "he's mine" was all I could hear Kuromaki shout as Mirai said "mine" at that stage Glace grabbed me saying "I confessed first so therefore he's mine" they argued back and forth with Sapphire joining in as I sat there  **I need my coffee** as they pulled at me from every direction Daisuke just say back and watched on  **still I'm concerned about my powers or more importantly what I don't know about them.**

With class done for the morning we all decided to have a wonder about as I said "I'm taking bets on how long it will take for us to be attacked next" Daisuke chuckled saying "I'd give it an hour or so that's how long it usually takes" me and him laughed while Glace hugged me much to the jelousy of the other girls until Yuria said "Akihiko we need to talk" she slammed her foot down saying "I'm sick you doing this to my sister's making them fight eachother over you" I said "Yuria that  wasn't my" **_Metal pipe_** I only just evaded as she said "idiot" Glace tried to reassure her by saying "Yuria he's not manipulating us at all" she furiously stormed off as I said "guys am I the only one who noticed the red in her eyes" Daisuke nodded as we went to try and figure it out  **but she's got a point I have been causing a lot of infighting between them even if I didn't mean to that's no excuse for me** Glace said "she's going to be fine you know" I said "I hope so" we then walked as Kuromaki and Mirai tried to hold onto me.

Eventually we found Yuria as she said "what's he doing here"  **is it me or is she being a hell of a lot more rude then usual** I stood back as Sapphire said "Sis please let's sort this out peacefully" Yuria shouted "NO" as a bit of her magical power got let loose I said "Yuria this isn't you" she cut me off saying "what do you know about our family huh nothing exactly I don't need anyone not you not my siblings nor Mother or Father"  **this all my fault I made her feel this way didn't I** at that moment she became surrounded in a bright red aurora as she snarled a bit I shielded my eyes as Daisuke said "Yuria wait" the light got brighter as I got closer saying "Yuria hit me" she toned it down a little saying "what" I told her "your mad at me I know so take your anger out in me leave them out of this they're your family" she ran up and choked me as she said "as you wish"  **I had a feeling this might be it** I said "Sapphire do you have any spells that can *wheeze* counter mind control" she began looking through her grimoires as I kept getting choked while signaling the others to stay back.

* * *

She had my neck in her hands as Sapphire eventually said "got it" **_Release_** Yuria let me go as I gasped for air while she said "what did I do wait why aren't we in class"  **she doesn't know** Daisuke then explained as she said "Aki I" she then got affected by a spell as a man in a black long coat came out saying "damn and it was getting fun" I managed to remove Glace's rosary as I asked "who are you" he said "somebody who's taken quite the interest in you" the man before me had slicked back black hair with a clean shaven jawline and an oddly Vampiric look while also having a cigarette in his mouth he lit it as he said "and yes I am the one who made the little pip squeak loose her patience with you" he exhaled the smoke as he said "ah a world without nicotine is hell" he threw a blue gemstone saying "you can save her if you want using it well it's either that or she kicks the bucket early" Glace and Daisuke out of anger tried to charge at him as he slammed them both to the floor saying "kids these days" I then tried to rush him only to get smacked back to the ground with Mirai catching me he then said "don't come near me till you can deliver a punch like that" he said "chow" he let loose a set of bat like wings as he said "by the way call me Darius" he then took flight as I looked on.

As she flew away Kuromaki got Daisuke and Glace up as Inner Glace said "damn it" she folded her arms as she said "he made a fool out of us all" she snatched the rosary from me as outer her came back while I said "guys what about Yuria" she was sweating heavily as Sapphire grabbed the gemstone saying "I think we should try it" Daisuke tried to say "it could be booby trapped" I said "and if we don't use it we might loose Yuria" Sapphire after checking through her grimoire while eventually saying "it's a mind altering gem which might explain Yuira's sudden outburst" she gasped as she said "guys if we don't use it in the next 15 minutes she's going to die"  **that's nothing how're we meant to do this** I said "I'll use it" I took a hold of it saying "I'm the cause of this mess so I'll clean it up, if you guys could guard Yuira's body I'll go in" Sapphire said "you'll need me to go with you since you can't use magic" I nodded as we began our trip into Yuira's mind.

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Magic use and other powers_**

**Akihiko's pov**

**Inside Yuria's mind**

Me and Sapphire got into Yuria's mind with no problems as I said "is this" I looked about to see what looked like a bedroom as Sapphire said "this is her room at home aww she even has Mr Stuffenstine" she picked up a teddy bear as I said "aw" I noticed a watch was on my wrist as it counted down with Sapphire saying "just a little addition from me" I said "hey nice one Sapphire" I patted her head as she said "praise me more please" she blushed as I got back to looking about  **let's see aside form stuffed animals and a whole load of grimoires I can't see a door** I then tripped on one of the books and fell into Sapphire only then realising that I'd fallen into her breasts I leapt back as she said "don't go" we then reassumed searching as I looked about some more.

After looking about for a bit I found that something was up with the closet as I said "hey Sapphire her closet at home doesn't happen to say exit on the front" she said "well she did pretend it was the door to Narnia once" I chuckled as we left only to see a massive staircase that went in multiple direction's with the main path saying "Path of Jealousy" Sapphire walked up to it as I said "why do I get the feeling this is the way were meant to be going" a group of enemies appeared on only that path as she said "there's your answer" we then went up that path as she used her magic to beat them while I used parries and punches in the end the real issue wasn't that they were too tough but rather there was a lot of them as we eventually got to the top.

As we got to the top we saw a gallery looking place as I said "wait a minute" I pointed to one saying "that was when we had lunch last week and my salad went all over you" she laughed as I walked with her as I touched one that said in Yuria's voice "today everyone ogled Akihiko first he takes my brother now my sister's what next my parents"  **she really felt like this** I touched another as it said "today Akihiko got into another fight after gym class tch that idiots only bringing big brother Daisuke down" I touched others as I heard her voice all those negative feelings as Sapphire grabbed my hand saying "it's ok" I while trying to hide my tear said "it's fine" I kept on walking as we looked about all the while Sapphire held onto my hand.

* * *

After searching about we found the center as I said "there she is" Yuria was being held to a chair with her hands and feet being tied down as I said "Sapphire you get the feet I'll get the legs" as we tried to touch her we phased through as I said "what the hell" it wasn't till then that I realised Yuria wasn't actually wearing anything as I shot out a torrent of blood I said "what the fuck am I seeing" at that moment a sinister voice said "Yuria" it walked closer as I realised it was wait me I said "hey get away from Yuria also I am one handsome boy" my doppelganger came up as he said "oh Yuira Yuria Yuira poor defense less Yuira" she slapped her as I tried to stop me shouting "LEAVE HER ALONE" he didn't respond as Sapphire said "I don't think they know we're here" he grabbed Yuira's cheeks saying "stupid girl I've taken your sisters and your own bother can't remember you haahhahah" I sat down and felt tears coming from my eyes as I said "is this how she views me that I" Sapphire held my shoulder as I looked at her.

As I looked Sapphire said "this isn't you Akihiko even if this is how she feels your not that thing there" she pointed to the other me as she said "your a kind-hearted person who's done nothing but try to do right by his friends" I stood up as I said "Sapphire I'm" she held her hand over my heart saying "despite what this thing here says your not as selfish as you seem to think you are" I walked up to Yuira saying "I don't know if you can hear me but I never once saw you as an interior I've only ever seen you as Yuira" at that moment a much more childlike version of her appeared saying "I just want a strong person like you to believe in me my Brother and Sister's won't" I put my hand on her head saying "listen to me Yuira the only strong person who you need to put your faith in is you" she looked at me as I said "your stronger than you think so please don't let the anger poison you anymore" she smiled as the Gallery began crumbling as the childlike her said "what this world was made by my jealousy so there for it doesn't need to exist since said jealousy is gone" she faded away as I shouted "RUN" I grabbed Sapphire as she clang onto me as I kept on running as fast as I could  **I am not dieing in some mental world oh no Coffee's the only thing killing me.**

**In the real world**

Eventually I got up as I said "did we make it" Sapphire got up as the gem shattered while I patted myself down saying "I'm in one piece" at that moment Yuria woke up saying "Aki" she saw me as I said "hey" I tried to smile as she said "thank you Aki" she returned the smile as she lay back down with Daisuke asking "what happened in there" I said "I think she's going to be just fine" Yuria looked at the others as she said "Aki I'm sorry for making things as difficult as I did" I said "no I'm sorry for darting about the problem like a chicken" I got up saying "and I'm sorry to the rest of you for not making my feelings clear to anyone" I picked up my bag saying "but that's a topic for a different time for now I need caffeine and I need it fast" we all laughed as Yuira walked at our side with a massive smile on her face that warmed all our hearts up.

* * *

**Later that night**

I was summoned to the Headmasters office as I saw Kuromaki was inside already as I asked "you wanted to see me sir" Tsukune gestured for me to sit down as he said "I've heard about the relationship between you and Glace as well as my other daughters"  **oh shit** he had a knife as he said "could you put that by the dirty dishes tray Kuromaki" she did as he said while I stayed seated  **oh thank God I thought I'd get stabbed there** he then said "as I said I've heard about how my other daughters feel for you thanks you Kuromaki here" she blushed as she averted my gaze while he said "kid I get your problem" he went on about his struggles of having multiple girls after his heart as he carried on saying "oh no there was one stage in my third year where I found Kurumu in my dorm room wearing the naked apparon accessory while we were getting our rooms checked out" I laughed while Kuromaki hit her head against her hands as he said "so in order to try and limit the damage I'm going to give you permission to have a harem" I stopped laughing as I said "wait what" he said "kid I should have done that sooner so just do it at least this way you don't need to worry about breaking all their hearts" I said "what about them what if they don't agree to it" he said "I'll talk with Glace as she seems to be the one who'd have trouble with it but as of for them it's there choice" he got up as he said "it's on the table for you don't use it if you don't need to but like I said it's on the table" he left saying "I've got a conference to go to so can you lock up" he left after putting in a black coat while Kuromaki sat.

As she sat she said "um Aki" she leapt up to me and pinned me to my chair saying "Aki I need to say it if I don't my heart's going to explode" as she sat on my lap she said "I love you" I looked at her eyes as she said "I've loved you since we first met but I was just too stupid to accept it" she ran her hands on my shoulders as she said "I love your bravery and compassion, I love the way you always seem so in control even when your not, I love the way you try to get stronger every day instead of sitting about while we just make life difficult for you" she wispered so closely I felt her breath tickling me as she said "but most of all I love that smile you have the one that reminds us it's all going to be ok" I held her hands as I looked into her eyes while she said "at one stage I actually thought about using my succubus powers to win you over" I said "what stopped you" she said "you showed me that there's a better way since if I used my powers I'd only have your body when what I want is in there" she held her hand over my heart as I looked at her eyes again while she did the same to mine "Kuro" "Aki" we leaned closer as we gave eachother a kiss it wasn't a one involving erotic acts or tounge duals instead we made it a gentle yet still passionate one as I felt her hands exploring my body eventually though we had to separate as I said "Kuro that was" she said "Glace was right you do have potential" I then said "come on let's get back to the dorms" she said "I don't mind waking with my boyfriend" she held my hand as we walked back.

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Magic use and other powers_**

**Akihiko's pov**

**Two day's later**

With the Yuria situation over we had now gotten back into the swing of daily life although I had a bit of a rough time dealing with the jealously of the other students since I'm dating two of the most popular girls in school although right now I've got a much bigger problem which I why I said to everyone "ah maths is the worst" you see midterms are approaching so Glace being well Glace decided we should all have a study session although sadly that involves us all being in my dorm room for some reason look I don't know what they're planning.

As I showed my frustrations over the studying Mirai went to my wardrobe saying "observation point 219 established" she came back as she hugged me as per usual saying "mine"  **you know she's actually kinda cute when she says that** luckily for me everyone was more focused on studying then on what Mirai was doing  **phew** as I kept on Mirai asked "Aki do you have a minute" she led me outside as Dasiuke said "I'll watch over your stuff Aki" I called out "your the best man" we then left as I got outside. As me and Mirai stood in the corner outside I asked "hey Mirai what is" she hugged onto me while having her head down  **what's got her so sad** at that moment she said "Aki do you know how a Yuki Onna's biology works" I said "not fully I know how it gives you your ice powers but sadly that's about it" she said "well us Yuki Onna's can't have children after our mid twenties after which we only have sex for pleasure" she held onto me tighter saying "Aki they want to arrange a marriage for me when I turn 17 as per the laws of my land my Mother's doing what she can but Aki I'm scared" she then explained how her people decide said marriages as she began crying a little only for the tears to freeze I wiped one away saying "hey don't cry Mirai" I put my hand on her cheek saying "your so much better when you smile even if it takes stalking me to make said smile appear" she giggled as her tears began to stop  **come to think of it this is the most emotion I've ever seen her show** she then held my hand while I kept it on my cheek.

As she held my hand I said "so your betrothed would be decided by fate" she nodded as I said "well you know what" I took of my blazer and out it on her saying "fuck fate if you want to be with somebody then that's your choice but if anyone tells you otherwise remember fuck fate" she held my blazer close as she said "if I decied who I want to be with then I already know who I want" she hugged onto me as she said "it's you Akihiko your the man I want even if fate won't let me then I want you" I couldn't help but blush at her sudden confession as she said "Aki I love you that's why so even if somebody says I can't be with you then I have one thing to say" she stood up and proudly declared "fuck fate" I chuckled as she said "but Aki I'm serious I do love you" I said "Mirai I" I was about to reply until we heard somebody clapping sarcastically as the figure said "honestly kids these days hell you could give them one penny and they'd fall for you" he lit a cigarette as he said "and that fuck fate line God that's so irritating to hear" he chuckled as I said "you again" he replied with "I have a name you know" Mirai activated her ice powers as I held my fists ready.

* * *

As we stood out ground Mirai said "Aki run I'll" I put my hand on her shoulder saying "we can do this together Mirai" she had a smile on her face as we got ready to face Darius till he stepped by me saying "yoink" he moved so quickly he faded from sight as he grabbed Mirai by the throat saying "I must say for a snowman with tits she's quite pretty" he tightened his grip as I shouted "WHAT DO YOU WANT" he said "to raise you of course you've got so much potential yet you don't even try to access it" he appeared besides me wispering "Human" he then grabbed Mirai saying "call me Mr Steal your Girl rather than Darius ahaha" he let loose his wings as I shouted "Mirai" the others came rushing out to figure out what the commotion was as I slammed my fist against the vending machine saying "DAMN IT" I kept punching the wall till my hands bled as I repeatedly said damn it.

After I'd blown off some steam Sapphire said "I can try to track her" Daisuke said "we need to inform Dad" at that moment I heard "I'm already aware" he stood with a woman who looked like the splitting image of Mirai as he said "and we are going to get her back" he held my shoulder saying "it's ok Nara you did what you could" I held my head down as he said "still it bothers me that a Shinso is on the loose" I got myself confused until I was given a brief explanation of what one is as Glace said "it's going to be ok Aki" at that moment the other woman said "so your Akihiko" she got so close that I could feel the lolipop stick in her mouth against my chest as she said "Mirai chose somebody good to fall in love with" she left saying "Tsukune Darling what can we do to help" **wait Darling then is she wait that's Mirai's Mom**  he said "I'm working on it as the Headmaster there's a lot of things I need to consider" he rubbed the bridge between his eyes and nose as I sat there  **what's going to happen to her she's completely at his mercy and I don't even know his proper intentions damn it fate is cruel wait a minute** I got up saying "if fate said she's going to suffer alone then I say fuck fate" Sapphire then found out her location as I said "then let's go" the other woman came along saying "my kid my problem" we then left for an abandoned dorm area.

**Meanwhile with Mirai**

**Mirai's pov**

I finally woke up as Darius stood above me saying "wakey wakey sleepyhead" he poked me as I said "you shit" I looked down to see I'd been binded by chains as he said "oh that's just a little something I whipped up just for you little snowflake" he put his hands on my cheeks as he said "when Akihiko gets here I'm gonna make him watch as you suffer" he got back saying "mabye then I can crack the potential out of him with a bit of rage" he Imitated cracking an egg open as I said "Aki won't let this slide" he laughed as I said "never underestimate a woman in love" he laughed even more saying "what next fuck fate that was totally funny ahahah" his voice was dripping with sarcasm as he lit another cigarette while I struggled  **Aki please I won't admit it but I need you here right now come to me my Love** I waited as I muttered "come on Aki" I was then left at his mercy as he sat smoking.

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Magic use and other powers_**

**Akihiko's pov**

Eventually we got to the abandoned dorm as I said "Glace" she came up as I removed her rosary with Inner her saying "good grief it's been too long" she had her usual expression as Daisuke said "let's do this" he kicked open the door as it went flying off the rusting hinges while Glace and Yuria barged in as we snuck about I sang lightly "row row row your boat gently up the corridor locked and load in tactic mode Youkai state marines" Daisuke tried to contain his laughter as did his Dad while I kept sneaking till I heard Darius wisper "Akihiko behind you" I tried to punch as he evaded with no difficulty so much so that his cigarette wasn't even affected by it he then said "if you want the snowflake she's already melted"  **he did what** he then burst out laughing saying "I'm just messing with you ah man I had this whole act of 'oh she's dead yada yada yada' planned but oh man I couldn't keep it up"  **he's not even trying to take us seriously** I demanded "WHERE'S MIRAI" he said "Timbuktu" I clenched my fist as he walked closer in the most carefree way I've ever seen.

As he got closer he said "impress me" he delivered a punch that sent me flying only for me to get caught by Glace as she said "shall we" I nodded as she began the blood transfusion on me granting me a brief amount of power as Darius held his hand up while indicating with his fingers that we should come for him as I charged at him I had then managed to deliver a punch although he blocked it while I followed it up with a kick that he evaded with ease however what got his attention was the fact that I knocked his cigarette out of his mouth as he said "now this should be fun" me and him resumed our brawl as Daisuke and Glace joined in while he simply said "pat-a cake pat-a cake pat-a cake" he kept singing that nursery rhyme as I only just landed a solid hit on his chest while he said "oh goody you made me use 2% of my power hurrah for you" I was about to hit him again till I lost my temporary Vampire form as he kicked me in the chest saying "Fatality" he easily batted Daisuke and Glace aside as he said "chow" he let out his wings as he flew away faster than what even Tsukune could catch him as he instead came for us.

As Tsukune and Mirai's Mom handled Daisuke and Glace Kuromaki came to me as she pulled me up saying "there we go" as I got up I felt myself vomit due to leaving my form so quickly as I said afterwards "guy's I'm sorry" Tsukune said "you fought as hard as you could" he patted my shoulder as we walked further in only then seeing Mirai chained up to a wall I called out "Mirai" I ran up as she said "you came for me" I said "of course I did" Sapphire then said **_Bolt cutters_** I began trying to remove the chains as I used the bolt cutters I told Mirai "school would get boring without my stalker keeping an eye on me" she had a smile as I managed to break off some of them Mirai's Mom then tried to freeze them as it had no effect while Mirai herself said "they're specially designed to resist my ice" I resumed cutting as she said "Darius he said something not long before he went to face you" I asked "what was it" another chain came off as she said "he apparently works for a group called Genesect" the final chain came loose as she said "but there's something else I need to do" she surrounded us both in an icy barrier while the others for locked out she then held my cheek as I realised she still had my blazer on.

As she held my cheek she said "I forgot something before I got taken away" she pulled me in for a kiss after she removed her lolipop as I melded into it as she went at it she slid her tounge into my mouth as I let her do so  **I've never gone through this kind of thing with a girl then again it could serve as good practice** I tried to do as she did and slide my tounge into her mouth as we both let out a few moans till she separated saying "too hot" she out her lolipop back in her mouth as she said "I love you Aki" I held her cheek until the ice cracked displaying a rather angry Glace and Kuromaki behind it as Kuromaki said "Aki Aki Aki such a bad boy mating with a girl while her Dad's right there" I shot out a torrent of blood as I said "what no it's not what you" I flailed my arms about till Mirai grabbed me saying "mine" she held on tightly as the girls got mad while Daisuke videoed it on his phone  **ah come on you Vampiric asshole** at that moment Kuromaki and Glace let there fangs out saying "bottoms up"  **ah crap** as they took turns taking a drink I saw Tsukune trying to contain his laughter over the situation.

* * *

**Later that night**

After getting myself checked our for my injuries I sat in my dorm room in order to do some last minute studying until I said to my wardrobe "observation point 219 has been compromised" Mirai then snuck out as she said "I got lonely in my room" I held her hand as she led me to my bed at that moment she snuggled into it saying "this is the only warm place I like" she rolled about in it as I said "I'm glad your happy again" she pulled me down to the bed as I let her snuggle into me  **she's pretty nice to cuddle actually** she then held me saying "I love you Akihiko" she held me so tightly that she nearly broke my back as I said "I'm sorry for taking so long to save you Mirai" she rested her head on my chest saying "you came eventually" as she held her head there she muttered "thump thump thump"  **wait is she mimicking my heart beat** I put my hand on her head as I held her close to me I did however notice that her breasts were sandwiched between my left arm but she seemed at peace so I didn't want to disturb her.

As I held her close I kissed her forehead saying "Mirai I'm sorry I let you get abducted so easily" I looked at her as I said "but I'm going to get stronger so that I can keep you and all your sister's safe no matter what comes our way" as she rested her head she told me "I want to spend the night here just with you" I said "if that's what my snow stalker wants then she can have that" she asked "call me your snow bunny" I chuckled saying "alright snow bunny" I kissed her forehead as she fell asleep letting out a few snores.


	16. Chapter 16

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Magic use and other powers_**

**Akihiko's pov**

**The week after**

With Mirai's kidnapping now behind us we all went ahead and did our midterms with few problems although because of it I said out loud "how did I get so low" I was ranked 73rd on the board as I held my head down while Daisuke said "yawn" Daisuke you see had gotten  **oh that mother fucker** he'd gotten 2nd while Glace had gotten 10th, Kuromaki had gotten 11th, Yuria had gotten 4th, Mirai had gotten 74th and Sapphire had gotten 16th  **this isn't happening I'm not really awake** I then tried to pinch myself but it only proved this is really happening although I heard a group of students saying "Nara got so low he's a looser"  **and here we got again** although one idiot tried to hit me saying "bastard you got higher than me on the exams and you stole three cuties" as he tried to hit me his hand got grabbed by somebody who I didn't recognise.

As the mystery man grabbed his hand he said "please is there any need to attack him" he tightened his grip saying "it wouldn't be worth it right" he let the guy run off after releasing him as I said "thanks for that" the boy adjusted his glasses saying "it was no problem at all" as he walked off he wispered to me "meet me on the roof alone later" he then left saying "toodles"  **what the hell did I just witness** I would have thought about it deeper but Glace, Kuromaki and Mirai began fighting over me yet again  **ah come on man**.

**Later after class**

I stood in the roof as the boy from earlier came from behind a wall saying "good I didn't think you'd show" he held his arms out as the sun beat down upon him while I asked "who are you" he after readjusting his glasses said "forgive me for introducing myself earlier I'm Takamu Kurosaki" Takamu was a boy who stood at about my height with oak brown hair and light blue eyes as I asked "what can I do for you Kurosaki-kun" he handed a notepad to me that had written on it:

_You aren't the only human in town right now_

He stood there as I said "how did you keep it hidden for so long" he wrote down on the pad:

_I'm more of an introvert that's how_

He then said "sorry for all the secrecy" I said "dude I get why don't worry" he folded the pad up as I said "yet despite it all you got 1st place in the exam" he said "our grades matter whether your an introvert or extrovert" I chuckled as he put his pen away while I stood.

* * *

After he put his pen away he said "I was hoping to make contact with you actually" he folded his arms as I asked  "why's that" he held out his hand saying "let's just say I felt as if people like me and you should stick together" I shook his hand as he said "also I've been looking into that fellow who abducted Shirayuki-kun and fought you I believe his name was Darius" I clenched my fist at the sound of his name as I asked "have you found anything good" he said "sadly all I've found is that he's somehow getting into the Academy with no trouble almost as if somebody's allowing him in" his phone began buzzing as he said "one moment" he answered it as he said "I see very well then" he got ready to leave saying "I've got a pick up to make" he left saying "toodles"  **he seems like a reasonable person but still something's odd about him also it would seem I've now got two stalkers him and Mirai.**

**Much later in Akihiko's room**

I was sitting on my bed as I read a bit of manga until *knock* *knock*  **let's see Mirai's not in my wardrobe and Kuromaki has gone for a bit of late night shopping with Yuria and Sapphire so that leaves only one** I said "it's open" in came Glace as she said "hey" I said "hey" she suddenly ran up and gave me a hug as I asked "what's bothering you Glace" she held on tighter saying "just let me recharge my batteries" I held her closer as she landed on my bed she nuzzled ed her head into me as I said "have I ever told you how beautiful your hair is Glace no scratch that how beautiful you are" she had a light blush as she then kissed me in which she moved her tounge into my mouth leading to a dual with her tounge and my own as I heard her letting out moan after moan over it with our hands exploring one another's body's  **she is so beautiful** at that moment our lips parted as I said "damn Glace that was" she blushed some more as she said "I love you Aki" I said "and I love you Glace" she hugged me some more as we spent this moment of peace with eachother. 


	17. Chapter 17

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Magic use and other powers_**

**Akihiko's pov**

**Two day's later**

Me and Mirai were currently in my room as I called out *achoo* you see currently I've got a cold and well that's ended as well as you'd think for me although Mirai said "there there Aki" she patted my head as I lay in my bed  **while I'm flattered that she was willing to take the time to keep me safe I am worried of how it will affect her school life** she said "I'll be fine Aki I'm more worried about you" she planted a kiss on my cheek as she pulled my sheets aside I said "I'll budge over" I however got the surprise of my life when she stripped down to nothing but her panties and bra as she said "all done" she then climbed in as I asked "um Mirai are you um" she gigled at my embarrassment as I felt her squeeze up close to me while wrapping her arms around me.

As she wrapped her arms around me she said "I love you Aki" I hugged her back saying "and I love you Mirai I know I don't say it enough to any of you but I really do" she rested her head on my chest muttering "thump thump thump"  **aww** I then ran my hand through her hair as I said "your beautiful you know that Mirai" I moved a strand of hair aside as I said "my beautiful little snow bunny" she nuzzled her head in as i heard her inhaling she said "you smell like coffee" I chuckled as she eventually fell asleep letting off little snores.

**A few hours later**

After we both slept for a bit I woke seeing that she was still asleep till I heard her mutter "Aki, marriage, children"  **wait she wants that** I then saw her eyes open as she said "oh hi Aki" she got up and kissed me on the cheek till I took it a step further by pulling her in for a deep and passionate kiss in which I slid my tounge in her mouth she melded into it as I ran my hands across her body while she did the same with mine however I made sure to narrowly evade her bra's strap until I pinned her to the bed as she said once we parted "Aki when did you get so" I kissed her again saying "I stayed with my little snow bunny that's why" she had a slight blush as she said "your so handsome Aki" I then kissed her again as my hands stayed on hers keeping her in the position she's currently while our tounges clashed and fought a vicious battle we both let out moans she took off my t-shirt and I would have done more till the door opened as Glace asked "Aki are you oh my God" she saw us as Kuromaki and the others came in while Mirai said "mine" I held my head down as Daisuke laughed his ass of at my situation.

* * *

After explaining everything  **and getting Mirai clothed again** we all sat in my room as I said "girls I said I'm sorry" Glace and Kuromaki both pouted while clearly wanting to let me off although Daisuke said "your situation really sucks huh" he let his fangs out as I buried my head into my pillow  **fuck my life just fuck it** I then looked up to see somebody had sent something through the letterbox Yuria grabbed it for me as I opened it up:

_Your Mother seems nice_

_-D_

I wondered for a bit who sent it till I realised it was Darius as I called out "if he lays a fucking finger on her, Dad or Issei I'm going to break him like a KitKat" Glace grabbed the letter as she checked it over while Daisuke said "I'm gonna go grab some coffee hey Aki you want some" I was about to say something till Glace covered my mouth saying "no he doesn't" Daisuke then left as Glace said "I've got just the punishment for you" she exposed my neck as she took a drink while Kuromaki said "I'm going to have one next"  **this is the worst.**

**Daisuke's pov**

As I got to the coffee dispenser I saw a familiar face as Kyouka said "oh Aono-san I didn't think I'd see you again" I said "I'm just grabbing some coffee" I poured it out as she said "how've things been lately for you" I said "well aside form the fact my Sister got abducted and one of my closest friends is dating three of my Sister's then yeah I've been fine" suddenly she burst out laughing saying "oh my I'm sorry it's rude to laugh but that seems so outlandish ahahah" I laughed with her as she said "well I'll um see you around" she waved me off as I noticed a large blush on her face **I won't lie she's cute.**

* * *

**Back to Akihiko's pov**

Eventually the others left to go back to their Dorms although Kuromaki had chosen to stick around as I said "I'm sorry for earlier Kuro" she sat on my lap as she said "it's ok Aki" I ran my hand through her hair as she purred like a cat until she pressed her body up against mine I looked at her as she ran her tounge over my cheek saying "I love you" I said "and I love you Kuro" me and her kissed as I felt our tounges dualing in a far more fearsome way with her saliva drooling our of her mouth I kept it up as I eventually pinned her to my bed while she didn't stop going at it I clearly had the upper hand as I heard her let out moan after moan while I felt her legs get near my thighs she eventually separated to catch some air as I said "your so beautiful you know that" I looked at her as she wispered "ravage my body I beg of you" I got up as I said "Kuro I" she got up with me.

As she got up I said "Kuro I don't just want to use your body for my own purposes" she said "I want you too though" I felt her grab my hand saying "please Aki I'll use every part of my body to please you no matter how dirty your desires" I stopped her asking "Kuro what brought this on" I held her hand as she said "well um the magazine" she held her head down only then saying "the magazine told me that guys like it when girls make the first move" I said "Kuro I don't just want you or the others because of of your bodies" I kissed her hand saying "I want you for what's in there" I held my hand over her heart just like she did to me when she confessed as she hugged me saying "thank you" I held her as well while we lay in my bed for a while  **this morning I wasn't feeling so good now I'm not so bad.**

 

 


	18. Chapter 18

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Magic use and other powers_**

**Akihiko's pov**

**A week later**

*Pant* I was currently doing a morning run with Daisuke as he said "come on Aki" I ran as fast as I could saying "dude you have Vampiric stamina how the fuck am I meant to keep up" he chuckled while I kept on running  **I'm not going to loose to him** at that moment it was if I gained a sudden burst of energy as I ran at him  **I'm gonna catch up to him** all of a sudden I ran a mile or so ahead of him only to then skid along the ground as I said "and when I do I'll repay him for always having my back" he came up saying "Aki are you ok" I simply nodded as we got back to our run  **I'm gonna repay you Daisuke and I promise I'll do my best to make you girls the happiest people on the planet.**

After mine and Daisuke's run was over and done with I decided to hit the shower in my room while Daisuke went to his  **once I'm done here all I've gotta do is get my uniform on and head to class** *creek* I turned my head slightly as I heard somebody entering  **it couldn't be Kuromaki as she'll still be in bed, Yuria and Sapphire are likely flat out due to late night studying and Glace is taking the day off for some reason so** I called out "how's my little snow bunny today" I got no reply as I got back to cleaning myself  **might have been the wind** at that moment I felt something at my throat as a guy I hoped I'd never hear again said "move and I'll cut it"  **not him.**

I looked at my mirror a little as I asked "what the hell are you doing" Darius pressed down on my shoulder with his hand saying "not a peep"  **shit I'm in a horrible position right now I can't call the girls for help and Daisuke's out of reach damn it Aki what can you do** he said to me "I'm growing tired Akihiko of you playing about" I asked "how am I playing about" he said "I'd hoped you'd try to improve in strength a little but all you do is play harem king with those girls" I told him "leave them out of this" he said "I'm making the rules here" I then stamped my foot as it splashed water and soap on him saying "wrong I am" I then took the chance to bolt out of my room while grabbing my towel.

* * *

Once I'd applied the towel and got out of my room I ran out as a nearby student asked "what the heck Nara" I said "murderous sociopath is after me gotta run" I kept running while keeping my towel applied while trying to find somebody  **come on where's Dasiuke when I need him hell even Sapphire would work right now** at that moment Mirai and her Mom were standing there as she asked "Aki what's wrong" I got up to her as she blushed at my current dress state however I said "Darius nearly killed me in my own shower" she took my hand saying "I'll cover you" Darius stood before us saying "no you won't"  **damn.**

As he stood Mirai's Mom and Mirai herself got Infront of me as he said "I'm done playing about Akihiko" he tried to lung for me while I got shielded by a icy barrier made by Mirai  **thanks snow bunny**  behind the barrier all I could hear was fighting while I was left defenceless against him  **damn it I'm so weak all I do is bring the girls down and cause them trouble hell I couldn't even protect Daisuke whenever he's needed me and now I can't even protect myself damn it damn it damn** I screamed so loudly that the burst of power destroyed the ice as I screamed "DAMN IT I JUST WANNA BE USEFUL" I at that moment felt a huge flow of power surround me.

**Mirai's pov**

As the ice shattered Darius said "that's more like it Akihiko" he chuckled while lighting another cigarette as I demanded "what did you do to him" Akihiko roared in power again as he said "I merely gave him a push" he exhaled the smoke as Akihiko's canines sharpened into fangs while his hair went from it's usually ash blond colour to having a red tint in its tips  **what's happening to him** he roared some more as Darius said "as much as I'd love to see this work of art I really must be off" he took flight while Daisuke, Kuromaki, Yuria and Sapphire all arrived.

* * *

As they arrived Kuromaki asked "Sis what's going on" I said "I don't know" I looked at Mommy asking "Mommy what's happening to him" she said "it happened to your Dad once" Akihiko's towel had now ripped partially because of his sheer power while showing black marks on his body and covering the area his manhood should be with said marks giving it an armour like appearance  **Aki please your scaring me** my Mom then said "he's become a Ghoul"  **no this isn't happening to him** I cried out "AKKKKKIII".

 


	19. Chapter 19

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Magic use and other powers_**

**Daisuke's pov**

As Aki finished transforming and Mirai called out his name I was left standing there as I looked on  **damn it why him why'd he have to suffer like this** Aki then said "guy's don't cry" he kneeled down as he wiped away Mirai's tears saying "I'm still me snow bunny" she looked up till students said "freak"  **oh crap** he said "so I'm a freak huh" he pounded his chest saying "I work hard to try to get along with you animals and how do you treat me by name-calling me, physically harassing me, bullying MY friends and for what reason simply because I'm different, because I don't think like you guys well I've had enough"  **shit no** he tried to attack them as I grabbed his hand saying "Aki don't" he glared at me saying "stay away Dasiuke" his eyes that were once so full of compassion and empathy were now lifeless and devoid of any hatred of any pain but most of all the were devoid of love.

As he glared I said while trying to mask my fear "Aki your a good natured guy who means the world to me" I while trying to contain my tears said "so don't so *sob* so don't make me regret our friendship because that is one of the best things I've ever had since coming here" he kept looking at me with such a dead expression as he said "they keep hurting the people I care for including you, Glace, Kuro, snow bunny, Yuria, Sapphire everyone else who I've come to give a damn about at this hell of a school all of them get hurt all because of me"  **Aki is this how you've always felt** I let go of my grip as he said "I finally have the chance to keep you guys safe and your just going to stop me" he stood with a more resolute stance as I said "if it means your going to corrupt yourself then I'll stand against you till the end of time" he then said "good job your immortal then" he slammed his fist into his hand as I threw my blazer aside.

As my blazer fell he lunged at me while I got ready to intercept him  **I don't want to harm him hell just having the argument I did with him there is bad enough but either I bring him back from the edge of darkness or I'll have to destroy him before he becomes a monster that's nothing like his former self** as he got near me I tried to block only for him to effortlessly break though with sheer force alone  **what the** as he broke through my guard I got pushed into the ground making it crack a bit while I tried to push back **since when does Aki have this much power I know he's become a Ghoul but this isn't normal** as my eyes glowed an even deeper shade of crimson I said "fine then let's do this for real" his face lit up with a sadistic smirk as I held my fists ready.

* * *

As I held my fists ready we both moved at unnatural speeds at eachother I managed to hit him so hard he was sent flying into the woods while I got hit to the floor  **I need to take this fight elsewhere or else people are bound to get hurt** once I'd recovered I charged at his location while thinking about him and some of the things we've done  **that Aono Bromance thing we did in gym dear God that was cringy but he made it work somehow or when he dropped my necklace in the pool and didn't know why I couldn't retrieve it damn it took me hours to tell him how it all works** once I arrived at his location he said "good hit" he wiped away a little blood saying "but I can hit harder" he came at me again so I quickly grabbed him from his waist and held him to the ground  **I've just got to hold him for a moment even if it's only till Sap can figure something out** he suddenly let his arms slam me in the chest as I got sent into a nearby tree  **shit.**

Once he broke free he grabbed my neck and sank his fangs in while I cried out "AHAHAHA" he began drinking as he didn't show any signs s of stopping till somebody I know incredibly well said "Daisuke hang on"  **wait that hair and that kick** I asked "Mom is that" she said "sorry I'm late" Aki began recovering from her kick as she said "isn't he mean to be your friend" I said "he still is" I panted while she said "you've done your part for now my brave little soldier" she walked on saying "now it's Mommy's turn to tango"  **her and Dad they're so amazing hell I don't even compare to how powerful they are and yet this whole time I thought I was strong enough to protect the people I love, no I never protected anyone I was only defending myself from the possibility that I wouldn't be strong enough to live up to my parents name and look where it got me one of my best friends in the whole world is in pain** I clenched my fist saying "I'm going to get stronger I promise Aki then let's laugh about this whole thing later over a good cup of coffee".

As I clenched my fist my Mom began mercilessly kicking him in different ways that sent him everywhere till she said "Ruby now"  **what the** Stepmother Ruby then began casting a spell as she said _ **Seal**_ Aki's body began retuning to normal as I asked "is he" Mom said "he'll live but he's going to need a lot of help" she helped my up saying "both medically and help from his friend"  **Mom I'm can't do that** she hugged me saying "your a lot stronger than you know Dasiuke" she held me closer saying "you have so much power inside of you like a raging fire you could burn everything in your path and yet you have the willpower to stay kind, to stay loving and to care for others" she sat me down while Aki got taken away by the medics as she said "that alone is true strength just knowing how powerful you are yet resisting the temptation to give into it" I then cried my eyes out as she patted my back and ran her hand through my hair saying "even the strongest people have to be weak someday's".

* * *

**Hour's later in the hospital**

**Akihiko's pov**

I eventually woke up as I screamed "AHAHAHAHAHAHH" I looked about while seeing a cold sweat on my face as Glace said "Aki" she gave me the tightest hug ever as she said "I was so scared for you" I cried as I said "I did so many bad things I said some awful things it was like a nightmare I couldn't wake up from" I had then burst into tears as Dasiuke patted my back saying "it's ok buddy"  **oh God no please** I tried to avoid looking at him as he said "it's ok Aki" Mirai came up saying "I'm sorry we made you doubt yourself" I with my head down asked "can I just be alone guy's just for a bit" they all nodded as Kuromaki, Glace and Mirai gave me kisses in the way out while Dasiuke said "I know it didn't make do very well against you but I'm glad we can say your alive" he then left while I lay on the bed  **who am I kidding I made a real mess of this place and of their lives** I looked in a mirror to see the tips in my hair hadn't vanished  **I am definitely using hair dye to get rid of that if possible** I had then decided to rest up.

 


	20. Chapter 20

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Magic use and other powers_**

**Dasiuke's pov**

**A week later**

With Aki now out of the hospital and back in class *sigh* well I wish I could say things were back to normal but they couldn't be anymore different even if I wanted them to be as Aki now had to wear something known as a Holy Lock in order to keep his Ghoul abilities in check **question is how did Dad know about them,** along with that Aki hasn't talked to any of us nevermind the teachers since he got out he's been sitting all alone without anyone near him and to be honest I can't recall the last time I saw him eat hell all he's done so far is get up go to class answer a few questions on our work and then at the end of the day lock himself in his room  **damn it damn it all.**

Currently though I'm watching him from a distance with Mirai as she said "I want to help him" I said while patting her head "me to Sis me to"  **it's all my fault I shouldn't have let him go to his own room to get showered that day mabye if I'd done more than Darius wouldn't have shown up and** at that moment Kuromaki grabbed my hand saying "this isn't your fault" we all looked at Aki who was just sitting underneath a tree with his head down as I said "I know but I should have done more" Glace then said "that's it I'm done waiting about for him" she marched on as I said "Sis wait" she ignored me as I looked on  **some friend I am he's hurting and I can only watch.**

**Glace's pov**

As I approached Aki I said "hi" he looked at me with eyes that looked as if he'd given up on life itself as I asked "how have thing been you just haven't seemed yourself" he didn't respond and only then put his head back down I could just hear my inner self saying "he's nothing but a broken man now" I told her "I know but I can't leave him" she responded with "I know but for once I don't know what we can do"  **she's right I don't know how to help him and it's it's** I cried saying "it's heartbreaking seeing you like this Aki" I had burst into tears as he sat there only then muttering "I'll go" he got up slowly as he said "I have no place here not with you, with Kuro or with snow bunny nevermind with Dasiuke" he just walked while I cried  **I don't want him to be hurting anymore he means everything to me I I love him and yet I can't even help him talk nevermind face what's bothering him.**

* * *

As I cried a few other students appeared saying "he's a shit-bag" one of the more creepier looking ones appeared saying "I'll treat your right Glace-chan" he licked his lips until Dasiuke came along saying "you bastard's" he shouted saying "JUST LOOK AT YOURSELVES" he threw his arms in the air saying "it's because of you idiot's not leaving us alone that my sister's all of them that is not just Glace are in tears and my" he held his head down saying "and my best friend is mired in his own self hatred"  **Dasiuke please.**

As one of them stood he said "this is the best chance we've had in month's to win them over" he tried to attack me as he said "I won't let you get in the way" instead of attacking them and saying something witty Daisuke merely took the punch to his chest saying "go ahead" he said "I can't help Aki so I'm no good"  **no not you as well Brother** ****as one of them made a kraken like tentacle he tried to attack him till *slam* he got punched so hard he flew a bit as the user of said punch said "Glace, Dasiuke don't blame yourselves for what's happened" **Aki is that you** he stood saying "if anyone's at fault for what happened it's me" Aki held his fists ready in his Ghoul form saying "I Akihiko Nara am the most selfish bastard to ever walk the earth" he then picked up an entire tree as he said "but I'm a selfish bastard who's going to keep protecting his best friend and all the women he loves" he looked to me saying "Glace when we're done here I'll talk to you Kuro and Mirai" he all of a sudden threw the tree at the kraken boy while Daisuke and me stood in the sidelines.

 


	21. Chapter 21

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Magic use and other powers_**

**Akihiko's pov**

Once I'd thrown the tree a number of other students said "what the hell" I while walking menacingly said "you've caused the girls enough trouble"  **wait a second** one of them who was currently cowering in the corner thought I couldn't see him till I grabbed him by his collar and said "your the little punk who tried to snap a photo of Glace in the showers" he squirmed as I said "delete your collection and then I'll let you go" he kept squirming while asking "what what will you do if I don't" I said "well I'll just have to beat you into hamburger meat" he squealed while he ran away  **tsk** I saw the other students as I said "leave my friend and all the girls alone otherwise I'll kill you all am I clear" they cried as I ran away  **I don't want to kill anyone in truth but in order to scare a monster you need to use a much bigger monster** "Aki" I turned around as I said "Glace" she came up close to me reluctantly as I managed to re-engage the Holy Lock while saying "I'm ok now" she came up to me a bit more quickly.

As she came up to me she hugged me tightly as she said "Aki I was so scared you'd never be the same" I said "I might have a more intimidating appearance now" I while running my hand through her hair said "but I'm still the guy you love at heart, the idiotic, caffeine addicted guy who through some stroke of luck gained the affections of someone as amazing and as kind as you" she smiled while letting off a little gigle as she said "I'm so happy" I came close to kissing her till "STOP" we both turned to see Mirai and Kuromaki standing there as Kuromaki demanded "I want to kiss him first" Mirai then grabbed me saying "mine" I simply stood and laughed while they fought over me yet again although I wasn't laughing out of a distaste for them or anything bad no it was more because I'm just glad that at least one part of my own unique sense of normal has returned at last  **I might be selfish but I've got them at my side and honestly I couldn't be happier to have anyone here with me.**

**In Akihiko's room**

After I gotten the Holy Lock checked out so that I could make sure I'd properly re-engaged it I'd decided to have that talk I promised with the girls **and better yet I've finally grabbed some coffee** although while we sat Glace asked "so Aki what do you want to talk about" I said "first things first somebody I know is likely wanting to beat my ass" I removed the rosary allowing Inner Glace to come out as she shouted "YOU IDIOT" she began delivering punch after punch at me while I simply stood and took each one so that she could vent her frustrations at me  **and I deserve it after what I out everyone through** after a bit she tired herself out as she said "your an idiot" she out of nowhere kissed me with so much force I couldn't even begin a tounge dual so I was left to feel her tounge ravage my mouth  **she's really good at this** as she parted my lips she said "but even as idiotic as you are I don't hate you completely" she then grabbed the rosary as outer her came back  **she might not show it but I know Inner her does care.**

* * *

Once I'd gotten up and cleaned me wounds a little I said "ladies I'm sorry for all the hell I caused you during my little bout of self hatred" while I sat there Glace said to me "Aki I know it's not your fault for what happened" she held my cheek saying "you had one bad day that's all but you've overcome it now" I felt her hand on my cheek as Mirai said "like you said to her earlier your still you Aki" she hugged me as well while Kuromaki said "as bad as it was you hurting us all the way you did" she as well hugged me saying "I forgive you" I then hugged all of them as best I could while we sat there in the floor.

As we all sat there I felt happier then I have in a long time till Kuromaki said "now for a reward for putting up with us for so long" all of them then stripped down to nothing but their bra's and underwear as I said "what the"  **crap Akihiko what can I do to stop this shit ahahah** Mirai then said "let's make it even" she grabbed sleeves while Kuromaki undid the buttons to my shirt and Glace removed my trousers **Daisuke, Takamu anyone help help me now** once I was left in nothing but my boxers Glace blushed a bit at my current dress state while Kuromaki licked her lips seductively meanwhile Mirai said "now" her hand went for my boxers as I said "I'm sorry what the fuck is happening to me girls" Glace said "we had a reward in mind"  **oh fuck me**.

As they knelt there I said "you don't have to do this ladies" Kuromaki said "your right but we want to" at that moment Dasiuke came in saying "hey Aki I got you that ham" he dropped the shopping he got for me on the floor as he said "I'll um leave you to whatever it is that's going on"  **fuuuuucccckkkk** as the door locked Mirai said "the moments gone now" I said "I'm tired alright so I'm gonna hit the hay" as I climbed into bed all of the joined me as Kuromaki said "at least let us do this" I nodded as we all went to sleep  **now I know most boys would kill to have three semi-naked girls in their bed but this is really fucking uncomfortable** Instead of voicing my frustration I simply tried to go to sleep.


	22. Chapter 22

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Magic use and other powers_**

**Akihiko's pov**

**Two months later**

**The beginning of summer**

With my period of self hatred now out of the way we'd all moved on with our lives in our own unique sense of normal although today I was about to face the biggest challenge that anyone who has a harem will ever face as today was a day at the beach for us  **this will end either horrifically or hilariously there is no in-between** so that's why I'm on the bus heading to said beach with the girls, Daisuke, Takamu and Kyouka who was invited by Dasiuke **I swear he's got a crush on her or something.**

Whilewe sat in the bus I asked "are we there yet" Daisuke repeated me saying "are we there yet" me and him said that five more times till Glace hit me on the head while Kuromaki hit Daisuke on the head  **worth it** at that moment though Mirai asked "are you going to be in your trunks" I said "it's the beach so yeah I will" she blushed likely at the thought of it till Takamu wispered "keep it in your pants while your there Aki" I said "haha Taku" you see in the past few months me and him have grown a hell of a lot closer to one another as friends and well I couldn't be happier because A I still have at least one human friend and B because it gives me more people to hang out with.

**At the beach**

Me, Daisuke and Takamu were currently on the sand at the beach as I asked "jeez how long does it take for a couple of girls to get changed" Takamu said "your the one with the harem why don't you find out" I flipped him off as Daisuke then asked "Taku are you going to take the hoodie off" he said "no" he had a slightly childish tone in is voice as he gripped the hood  **trust the resident introvert to wear a hoodie to the beach** at that moment the girls came up as Daisuke said "took you all long enough" once they all arrived Kuromaki asked "Aki how do I look" she was wearing a light purple two piece swimsuit that barely hid her assets in order to avoid saying anything perverted without meaning to I simply gave her a thumbs up Glace then came along saying "how about me" she was wearing a white swimsuit similar to Kuromaki although her's was a lot more modest as it covered more of her body up I again gave her a thumbs up until Mirai grabbed my hand saying "me next" she was wearing a blue one piece swimsuit that highlighted her curves as I again gave her a thumbs up until I said "now then let's go" we all began heading to the water together  **wait aren't Vampire's weak to water** Daisuke said "we inherited out Dad's immunity to water so we're safe Aki"  **how did he is he a telepath ah well.**

* * *

Once we all got into the water we began just enjoying ourselves in it Takamu and Yuria were busy splashing eachother, Kuromaki and Mirai were having a sit on some rubber rings while me and Daisuke were about to do something we'd likely mess up as he said "your ready Aki" I said "hell yeah" he shouted "GO" we both dived in and began swimming as fast as we could with us both upturning a lot of water  **damn he's good** eventually we were neck and neck while I said "come on buddy let's end this" he said "aww but I'm enjoying myself" we then swam back as fast as we could only for me to land into something  **it's so soft like a pillow wait pillows don't belong out at sea so that must mean** I looked up only to see that my suspicion had been confirmed as since I'd landed in Kuromaki's breasts  **oh fuck my life** she upon seeing me like this simply blushed in embarrassment while I swam away.

After getting out of the water I sat on one of the blankets that we put on the sand as I lied down  **even if my life is usually topsy turvy I'm glad I can still find solidarity in these moments** at that moment I heard somebody I care for a lot mutter "thump thump thump" I looked to see Mirai was resting her head against me as I said "when did you get there" she said "I just snuck up" she got me into the shade as she said "too hot" I jokingly asked "what is the sun or me" she gigled a bit as she said "your the best kind of hot Aki" I held her head on my chest saying "you look tired snow bunny" she smiled contently as I ran my hand through her hair  **she's adorable** she then got up asking "I need to ask you something alone" I got up saying "Daisuke I'm gonna be gone a minute could you save me a hot dog" he said "aww but it looks so tasty" I flipped him off while chuckling as me and Mirai left.

Once we got to a safer distance I asked "what's bothering you snow bunny" she smiled as I held her cheek while she said "Aki the village has been pestering me more to get married" I asked "they can't seem to accept that you don't want to be married off" she hugged into me saying "Aki I'm scared I won't ever get to see you again" I said to her "remember fuck fate" her smile began renewing as I said "if they try to take my snow bunny away from me I'll fight them off while declaring fuck fate" I ran my hand across her hair as I said "I won't let you go Mirai no matter what" she climbed up me as she said "Aki thank you" she hugged onto me as I heard her inhaling while she said "you still smell like coffee" I pecked her forehead saying "and your still adorable" she moved my hand so that it rested on her rear end while keeping my other arm where it was  **oh God Aki don't do anything** she then said "I don't mind being held like this afterall I am your snow bunny" I smiled while we rested the afternoon away.

* * *

 

**A few hours later**

After me and Mirai had our little rest we finally rejoined the others as I asked "now then who's hungry" everyone got excited as I began making the hotdogs on the portable barbeque while Takamu said "today's been fun" I said "yeah" I had a sheepish grin on my face as Mirai who'd just grabbed a drink said "to being friends" we all repeated what she said while Glace then said "to Aki" I said "aww guy's" Mirai then grabbed me saying "mine"  **here we go again** they all began arguing over who gets me while Takamu took over the barbecue.

**Daisuke's pov**

While the girls fought over Aki I saw Kyouka slipping away as I asked "Kyo what's wrong" she said "oh um"  **come to think of it she seemed a little reluctant to go into the water and she's tried hiding herself all day** she asked "um Daisuke do you hate cat's" I said "no why'd you ask" suddenly she let out cat ears and a cat tail while she said "because I'm one"  **so that's what's been wrong** I said "Kyo I'm sorry for not taking that into consideration" I ran my hand on her cheek as I said "I'm such an idiot" she while blushing said "your hand is so warm" she rubbed against it while purring as I said "Kyo you could have told me I wouldn't have hated this" she smiled as she said "your such a kindhearted man Daisuke even though people say Vampire's are arrogant and selfish I refuse to believe them simply because I know you" she then hugged onto me as we stood  **the truth is over the past two months I've fallen for her be if her kindness, her loyalty, that passion she has for reading, her sweet scent all of it I love to bits** she then broke the hug off for some reason.

As she broke it off she said "Daisuke I trust you enough to do this" she exposed her neck as I said "Kyo I don't want to hu" she cut me off saying "I know you don't like drinking blood for the sake of it but please I *sigh* I've always wondered what it's like having my blood drank by a vampire" she held her hands on my chest saying "and I trust you enough not to hurt me" *sigh* I said "alright but if this hurts you too much then I'm stopping" I then let my fangs out as I sank them into her neck and began drinking her blood  **holy shit this tastes magnificent it's like honey** as I drank I had my arms on her shoulder shoulder while her head rested on one of them with me seeing how she was getting weak in her knees  **this taste is amazing** at that moment I'd had my fill as she said "that felt amazing" I said "you um tasted good" she blushed while I leaned closer to her  **is this the moment I finally do this** I nearly kissed her till Aki said "I'll have this hot dog here"  **that little** I called out "Akihiko Nara if you eat my hot dog I'm gonna kick you ass again" I ran after him while I heard Kyouka laughing about to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character- Takamu Kurosaki  
> Age- 15  
> Birthday- 18th September  
> Gender- Male  
> Species- Human (currently)  
> Height- 5'4 or 126cm  
> Weight- 63kg or 140lbs  
> Hair colour- Oak brown  
> Eye colour- Light blue  
> Fun facts- He is a member of the swimming club at school, whenever he's not in class he usually read's (he likes crime thriller stories), his family own a restaurant that is very popular around his local town, when he graduates he hopes to become a writer himself, he has a younger brother, he suffers from stress related asthma, his favourite food is grilled chicken and he is noted to be skilled at drawing.


	23. Chapter 23

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Magic use and other powers_**

**Akihiko's pov**

**Outside the Nara residence**

Me and Glace were currently holding eachothers hands as I said "sorry for bringing you here on such short notice" she said "it's not a bother besides I'm meeting your parents so what's the worst that could happen" I chuckled lightly as I walked in  **this will end either horrifically or beautifully** I then knocked on the door with my Mom, Dad and Issei all greeting me my Dad said "Aki it's so good to see you" he gave me a spine crushing hug as he patted my back  **ok A I haven't missed this and B thank God my body's gotten more resilient** he let me go saying "so is this your girlfriend" I said "yeah" he smirked saying "nice one little man" I walked in as Issei said "I've missed you Big bro" I high fived him saying "me too" we then sat down as I saw they had prepared what looked like a banquet **what's the occasion**.

As we sat my Mom asked Glace "so how did you and my son meet" she grabbed my hand not in a possessive way but in an affectionate way as she said "I met him on the first day of school and well" she went on to talk about everything we've been through that wasn't full of fighting **yeah my parent's don't know about the whole monster school thing so I'm gonna keep it that way for now** Glace then held my hand saying "he's had my back since day one and even though he's a total caffeine addict I love him" I couldn't help but blush as she pecked me on the cheek with my parents going "awwww"  **I love you too Glace** my Dad however asked "son what's with the red tips on your hair" I held it and said "I saw it in a magazine and jus liked the look of it" he nodded while I sat there  **I can't believe that lie actually worked.**

**A few hours later**

With me and my parents having caught up fully me and Glace decided to have a little snuggle in my room as she said "your so cuddly" she let out content sighs of relief while I ran my hand through her hair till my Mom shouted up "Glace-san there's some girls and a boy asking for you"  **oh no** she said "the boy said his name's Daisuke"  **this isn't happening to me right** Glace herself looked down since we were in no position to send the others away **fuck my life just fuck my fuckidy fucking life** once we went down I gestured for them all to come in as Kuromaki said "hi Aki" she gave me a gigantic hug while Mirai said "mine" as per usual the girl's fought over me while my family looked on  **this isn't happening please just say I've been afflicted by one of Yuria's potion's and I'm in a nightmare state** Daisuke was busy videoing the whole thing while I flipped him off making him laugh  **all I need now is Darius and Taku to show up.**

* * *

Once everyone got settled I was currently wedged between Glace and Kuromaki while Mirai was hugging me from behind my Dad asked "um son is everything ok" I said "huh yeah it's fine" I let out a half-assed chuckle in order to mask my awkwardness  **this is the worst** Daisuke however being Cuntimus Prime said "so Aki have you and Glace been up to much"  **this dickhead is enjoying himself** I said "oh you know just snuggling and stuff" he had a perverted smirk on his face while I tried not to go crazy  **ok A why's he thinking anything perverted right now normally he's never pervy and B why is he so determined to make my life difficult right now** in order to break through the awkwardness I asked Yuria "hey Yuria are they starting up the club's after the summer" she said "I think they are but I'm not certain" I nodded while Mirai rested her head on my shoulder and Glace held onto as did Kuromaki  **my life is hell.**

**End of the day**

I began leaving as my Mom said "you've got a harem haven't you"  **how did she** Glace looked on while my Mom said "Aki the way those girl's acted wasn't the way friends should act" I said "you got me" I tried to chuckle although she said "I don't mind" my Dad said "it just means more grandchildren" while Mom said "and there's too many boys in this family so just keep them happy Aki" I said "thanks Mom" she gave me a hug as did my Dad while we left.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So not gonna lie this chapter is a filler so it doesn't need to be read to understand the plot although it might be something good who knows.

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Magic use and other powers_**

**10 years ago**

**No one's pov**

In a house that on the outside looked like an old mansion was a little girl with long silver hair and crimson eyes who currently was looking out the window until her mother came up asking "Glace sweetie what's wrong" the young Glace said "I'm worried Mommy" she held her Rosary while saying "I'm worried that I'll never get to remove this and I'm scared of Humans" Moka carried her to the bed and sat besides her saying "once upon a time I was scared of Humans as well but then I met one who at first glance he wasn't anyone powerful or amazing but once I got to know him he proved to be the most dependable, loving and supportive person ever" Glace while looking up at her mother asked "who are they" Moka said "it was your Father" Glace's smile only got brighter while looking on.

As she looked on she asked "Mommy will I ever meet the man of my dreams" Moka said "someday yes" she ran her hand through Glace's hair saying "he won't appear because you want him to he'll appear from the most unexpected area at first he'll be confused by what you are, he'll drive you nuts somedays and make your heart sing on others but I'm sure he'll see you for the gentle and beautiful young lady you are"  **she's so strong yet kind I wanna be just like her** that was all Glace thought as she looked at her Mother with such strong admiration.

**Present day**

**Glace's pov**

I was currently leaving the dorms since we we're all heading out for the day as Aki said "I need" Kuromaki cut him off saying "coffee" Mirai however said "me" he chuckled as he got to the coffee machine  **I'm so glad he's back to his usual self** while we walked Daisuke joined us as he said "so what're we doing today" Aki said "anything that doesn't involve us nearly getting killed" him and Daisuke laughed while we walked  **I wonder if he remembers what today is** you see today we started dating four months ago but I don't think he remembers Inner me said "he's an idiot I know" I replied internally "weren't you swooning over him at the beach" Inner me then went silent while we kept walking  **who am I kidding he's likely waiting for the right moment.**

* * *

**Two hours later**

While we wondered about the forest area Aki suddenly got me behind a tree saying "Glace I need to say something" he got me against a tree and whispered "I remembered" he held out a small ring with a ruby red jewel on as he said "happy anniversary Glace" he had a massive smile that was full of love and affection while he said "Glace you mean so much to me" I blushed saying "you idiot" I gave him a hug that would have crushed his spin if he were still a human as I said "I love you so much" me and him leaned closer and closer as we looked at one another "Aki" "Glace" I leaned closer to him until I said "I'm sorry" I then sank my fangs into his neck and began drinking his blood  **I've never tasted something so sweet in my life** as I parted Mirai suddenly appeared saying "let me" she got her fangs out as did Kuromaki while I said "it's mine and his anniversary leave us" Mirai had already sank her fangs in while we tried to stop her  **she might be a creepy stalker some days but she is still my sister** once she parted the usual fights began although I had no problems since I know this won't drive us apart.


	25. Chapter 25

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Magic use and other powers_**

**Akihiko's pov**

**The begining of the second term**

Before we knew it summer had shot by with all of us now back at school  **as often as I get into bother here I can't help but enjoy it** as I walked through the gates Glace ran up and gave me a hug as I said "hey" she nuzzled her head into me saying "I wanna snuggle later" I patted her head till Kuromaki ran up saying "my turn" she pulled us apart and rammed my face into her breasts while I flailed my arms around **they're so soft but I can't freaking breath someone help** suddenly I got pulled out however it was by Mirai who'd now grown her hair to her waist said "mine" she hugged onto me while letting a bit of frost form around her  **this could only happen to me** Daisuke who'd just arrived said "having a good morning" I said "screw you" while getting hugged tightly by Mirai  **at least her hugs don't deprive me of oxygen** we then left to go to class.

While in the gym hall we went through the opening ceremony until Tsukune said "now then we have a new teacher joining us this term" he gestured for someone to come along saying "please welcome Sayuri Morioka" Sayuri was a woman who looked to be about middle aged with black hair that fell to her waist while being dressed in a business suit she then said "thank you for welcoming me here" the rest of the ceremony passed us by while I sat with the others  **something's off about her and I doubt it's just my inner harem king acting up what is she.**

**At lunch**

I was currently sitting with everyone as I said "today's going ok" I had a quick drink of coffee while Glace hugged me till some bullies said "get him" Daisuke said "ya jinxed it" I chuckled while he flicked one so hard that he went flying and crashed into the rest one bully said "you really need this moron to guard you" I said "nope but I do love it when he does" me and Daisuke fist bumped eachother while the bully said "Gaylord's" I smirked while drinking my coffee  **ya know what I freaking love it here** while we did that Kyoka and Taku stood while he said "at it again huh idiots" I said "what me up to no good totally not" I whistled while he said "I swear you two are gonna be the death of me" Kyoka and Daisuke however just blushed while avoiding eachother's gaze.

* * *

**Later that night**

With the mess of the first day back now over with me and Glace decided to have that promised snuggle with her saying "what a day huh" I held her close saying "that's how I think of every day here" she giggled while I pecked her on the forehead till she pulled me in for a kiss which led to us dualing with our tounges and her letting out moan after moan I also felt her run her hands over my body while I did the same  **she is so beautiful** however I felt her undoing my shirt which well you can guess where this is going.

* * *

**Warning lemon start's now!!**

* * *

As she undid my shirt I asked "Glace are you sure about this" I held her hand while she said "I'm one million percent sure" she whispered "I want you and only you" I tossed aside my shirt saying "I've never done this before so I can't guarantee I'll be any good at this" she looked on saying "I'm a virgin as well so don't worry" I began undoing her shirt while using another hand to undo her skirt  **I hope this works** eventually I left her with her panties exposed and her shirt open enough that her matching pale white bra was exposed.

Once I left her like that I removed the rest of her clothing as she said "I" she looked at me and ran her hands over my athletic build while I said "are you sure" she nodded to give me the go-ahead so I began massaging her left breast while using my free arm to support her from behind  **ok Aki you've got this she's clearly enjoying it** while I squeezed she let out countless moans as she said "put it in now" I did as asked and aligned my hips with her's after removing my trousers while saying "here it goes" I thrusted into her without anymore hesitation while I heard her say "it hurts ah" she cried out in a mixture of pain and pleasure while she muttered "kkkk kiss me" I did as I was told and showered her body with kisses while letting her get used to my manhood being inside her  **ah man this feels good now I get why so many people like this feeling** after she got used to me I began moving about to pleasure her some more she called out "ah so good" she kept moaning while I moved ever so slightly faster to bring her more pleasure  **this woman's done nothing but protect me and support me with all her power so the least I can do is give her the feeling of bliss** while I got faster she gripped my back and dug her fingernails into me while I bit her neck gently.

As I bit her neck I said "ah Glace this feels divine" I moaned some more as did she while begging me "Aki I don't wanna stop" I went even harder saying "I can feel it coming Glace" she said "just do it go on" I blew my load while she did the same.

* * *

**Ok guy's lemon's over!!!**

* * *

Once we we're done I fell with her into my bed as I said "I feel so" I couldn't finish my sentence until she said "I feel so happy and satisfied" I let her snuggle into me as I said "I love you Glace Aono" she said "and I love you Akihiko Nara" me and my vampiric lover then fell asleep while staying in eachother's embrace.


	26. Chapter 26

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Magic use and other powers_**

**Akihiko's pov**

**The day after**

I woke up and gently fluttered my eyes and saw the sight I had hoped to  **she's so cute when sleeping** Glace was letting out gently yawns till she herself woke up saying "Aki" I held her cheek saying "I'm right here"  **I'm so glad last night wasn't just a dream** she while groaning a bit said "I've never felt so satisfied" I told her "I'm glad you enjoyed it" I gave my Vampiric lover a quick peck on the cheek while we got dressed and washed up for the day  **she's so beautiful** she told me "Inner me said you were satisfactory" I chuckled while she finished off at that moment some of her hair fell into my hands as I said "it's so soft" we then left for the day.

**In class**

I was sitting about with Daisuke, Taku and Glace with Daisuke asking "what's got you so happy" I smiled saying "something special happened" Glace however blushed till Taku said "oh my God you didn't did you"  **he always was an observant one** he shouted "hey guys this dude slept with Aono-san" he ran about saying "oh shit this is not happening oh shit" he laughed till Kuromaki, Mirai, Yuria, Sapphire and Kyoka came in with Kuromaki asking "what's the racket" he said "he fucked Aono-san he fucked Aono-san"  **so much for being an introvert** the girls however looked far from pleased with Mirai saying "he's mine remember" she turned her hair into ice while Kuromaki said "Aki Aki Aki Aki"  **ah crap.**

After getting my wounds checked out and getting reprimanded for having sex on school grounds I left the infirmary till *boom* I looked outside to see that an explosion had occurred  **I should run for my life right now but if it's someone dangerous then the schools at their mercy no I won't sit back not while I've got the power to help them** I ran out and bumped into the others along with Tsukune I told them "I'm going to stop them" they all ran alongside me till Mirai went a different way  **I hope she's ok** however I got hit aside by someone's fist sending me outside. Once I got sent outside I got up and saw the guy who me charge right after me  **shit** I leapt to the side however he grabbed my neck and choked me saying "Akihiko Nara my superiors want you dead" the guy choking me had golden eyes and blond hair along with a katana sheathed at his side  **I've gotta remove the Holy Lock otherwise I'm screwed for sure** he however broke my hand saying "not a chance" however Tsukune came up to him saying "Kuyō let's settle this" I got dropped as the guy called Kuyō fought Tsukune.

* * *

Once I fell I couldn't move my hand till Sapphire came up and said  _ **Heal**_ she did her best to heal it as I said "thank you Sapphire" with my hand now being able to move I removed the Holy Lock and said "sorry Sapphire" I sank my fangs into her neck and began drinking some blood to give myself a power boost she however moaned throughout it leaving me a bit embarrassed  **God dang it I know she's a masochist but dear Lord this is embarrassing** once I was done I wiped away a bit of blood and stood ready with everyone at that moment Mirai came up with  **what the** she came with a Gatling gun as I asked "um Snow bunny where'd you get that" she said "I have an awesome Grandma that's how" she loaded it and put on a set of shades saying "let's role baby"  **I wanna laugh but that just to adorable a cutesy, gun loving adorable oh my God why does she have a gun.**

As we stood ready that Kuyō guy got sent flying back and landed with his allies he said "too late" he snapped his fingers causing an amulet to surround Tsukune in a dark energy while Glace fell victim to the same thing  **shit** I ran up to her saying "Glace I'm here don't" she cried out in pain while Yuria and Sapphire got down Yuria told me "give me a minute and I can break Glace out" Daisuke asked "what about Dad" she clearly didn't know what to say so I told them "Mirai, Kuromaki, Daisuke cover these two, Taku got alert the outside world to send back up" I told them "I'll buy you all some time" Daisuke told me "good luck Aki" I ran out to face the attackers.

Once I stood ready Kuyō told me "your an idiot for facing us alone" alongside him came a number of others as I said "you again" Darius told me "I have a name" **dickhead** I clenched my fist as Ms Nekonome arrived asking "Hokuto why"  **who's this Hokuto dude anyway** he adjusted his glasses saying "I'm sorry that it came down to this" he generated claw like things from his hands while Darius surrounded himself in a black metallic armour Kuyō then entered a fiery form while Darius said "we are Genesect" him and his allies came at me in full force with Darius attempting to punch me so I grabbed his arm and threw him into a tree while Kuyō launched fire bolts at me  **shit** I leapt to the side only to get smacked by Hokuto with his claws he took the chance to slash me across my chest making me scream out in pain.

* * *

 

As I screamed Daisuke said "Aki" he tried to come for me but I said "stay" I pulled  myself up and began healing saying "I've got this" he looked worried till Ms Nekonome asked "Hokuto I thought you lost your powers" he said "it took me a while but I was able to get them back albeit at a much slower but safer rate"  **was this guy an old enemy of theirs no I can't worry about that now not so long as the schools at risk** I stood up and tore of my shirt and tie saying "let's do this" Darius came at me with a sword like construct over his hand saying "this is getting good Aki" he slashed at me while I tried to evade as he told me "I remember just a few months ago you needed those girl's to protect you" he choked me and pushed me to the ground.

As I got to the ground he said "but it's still not enough" his grip tightened till Kuyō said "Darius we're done here" he let me go till he stabbed my abdomen saying "never forget Big man" he let his wings out and flew away  **that phrase Big man it feels so familiar and warm but why why does it** I saw myself bleeding while hearing Mirai shooting the other Genesect soldiers I then passed out while seeing the blood.


	27. Chapter 27

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Magic use and other powers_**

**Akihiko's pov**

**Three weeks later**

**In the makeshift infirmary**

I got up and saw I was in a hospital bed like thing as I said "Glace, Daisuke guys" Taku suddenly woke up saying "Aki thank God you awake"  **what does he mean** he said "Genesect when you" he looked down saying "a few of their soldiers managed to level parts of the school the students are ok but" I shot out of bed asking "WHERE'S GLACE" he said "Aki she's"  **she can't be** he pointed to the door across from me so I crashed in saying "Glace are you" she turned to me asking "do I know you"  **what** she said "I don't think we've met I'm Glace Aono" she smiled while I fell to my knees  **she's forgotten me** all of my memories of her suddenly flashed before my eyes  **those date's we went on, the time we met my parent's all those times she saved me and made my heart dance** I began crying over it while Daisuke and the others came up to me.

Once I got carried out Daisuke said "the doctors say she's lost the past few months of her memory"  **she doesn't remember me** I asked "was this Darius" he wanted to answer but was clearly to scared to so I demanded "DID DARIUS TAKE HER MEMORIES" he simply nodded as I felt dark energy emitting from me as I said "I'll kill him, I'll snap his bones I'll" I tried to walk however I couldn't fully Mirai handed me a crutch saying "your leg got damaged as did your sense of balance" I after picking myself up cried more  **I should have saved her if only I'd done more and not tried to look cool in front of everyone** at that moment however a bunch of student's came up.

As they came up one said "thank you" I looked up as the lizard man who tried to eat me at the start of the year said "because of you fighting them off it bought us some time to escape" he held onto a girl saying "and I got to save someone precious to me" I felt myself being watched as they told me "your our hero Nara so if you can find it in your heart to forgive us we're sorry" the lizard man said "we've all done a lot of terrible things to you and your friends and yet you still charged head first into danger despite everything we've done" another student said "that was pretty manly of him"  **but I didn't do it for them ah well they need a hero right now so I'll be that hero for them** I said to them "but guys I got beat about like a ragdoll I didn't do" Daisuke said "you still showed courage when others couldn't" I sat there while I told them "I forgive you" they then left.

* * *

**An hour later**

I entered Glace's room saying "hi" she said "oh you came in earlier didn't you" she waved as I sat down asking "are you ok" she nodded while saying "although this name keeps echoing throughout my mind" I looked up as she said "it's Akihiko it might be a person's name but either way I feel so content whenever I hear it" I told her "Akihiko is a person's name" she turned to me as I said "and he loves you very very much in fact it's safe to say your the love of his life" I had to contain my tears as I handed her a scrapbook of all our dates.

Once I got out of the room I felt a set of arms go around my neck as Mirai said "don't cry Aki" I turned around as she held onto me saying "don't cry I hate seeing you cry" she looked devastated as I asked "what should I do Mirai I I" she looked up saying "save her" I looked down at my Yuki-onna girlfriend as she said "whenever someone's in trouble you always change head first into danger and save them" she blushed as she told me "I know your a kind person because you saved me even when I was a total stranger you came back and carried me away from trouble that's the kind of man you are"  **Mirai I'm sorry I've lied to you I can't save anyone hell I can't even protect myself from others nevermind you or the girls** she nuzzled her head into me as I hugged her.

While hugging her I said "I don't know where to begin with her though" she told me "you'll find a way you always have" I felt her head on my chest as she muttered "thump thump thump"  **she's always adorable whenever she does that** I told her "thank you Snow bunny" I held her close while Daisuke said "we aren't going to let you save her alone" Tsukune arrived saying "no one not even Hokuto messes with my kids and gets of lightly" I looked at them till a much deeper and more gruff voice said "well allow me to help" Daisuke said "Uncle Ginei" he ruffled his hair saying "hello squirt" he smiled while him and Tsukune shook hands saying "I know one man who can help us" he walked off saying "kids it's time to pay Uncle Fang Fang a visit" he left as did the rest of us  **I'm coming back for you Glace hang on.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Magic use and other powers_**

**Akihiko's pov**

**The day after**

**At the Huang residence**

I arrived with the others at a manor like place since it was believed that we could do something to save Glace with the help of someone called Fang Fang  **I'm more worried about why Darius did what he did to here nevermind how** at that moment Glace looked me still being confused by how me and her dated eachother  **it's breaking my heart knowing that she doesn't remember** you see even after I gave her the scrapbook she still doesn't remember a thing but does know I'm Akihiko the word on her head.

Once inside we got the greetings out of the way and let Tsukune explain the situation to Fang Fang with him saying "I see so that's how it is" he got out a set of paste like substances saying "if you wish to save her we must enter her mind" he looked at Tsukune saying "it would seem as though whatever they did to her also affected you my Friend" Tsukune looked confused as he asked "how many wives do you have" he looked confused asking "I have multiple wives"  **oh no** he slammed his head against his hand saying "5 and I have 6 amazing kids with one more on the way thanks to Kurumu" Kuromaki looked surprised saying "huh" Tsukune hide his mouth saying "oh shit Fang Fang quick"  **and the penny drops** I then got a set of sigils drawn on me by him as did Tsukune.

Once the sigils were on I began sinking into a different plain of existence seeing it was a dark woodland like area Tsukune got up next to me asking "are we in her head" I said "it looks like it" I walked through the woods with him while he kept an eye out  **hold on** I saw a disembodied image of two people against a tree as I said "that was a few months ago on mine and Glace's anniversary" he looked at her saying "she looks really happy with you" I replied with "she's always made me happy"  **I might drive her nuts, I might not be the best guy ever and it might not be just me and her but at the end of the day I would conquer the world if she so much as hinted that she wanted it** Tsukune told me "you truly do love that girl don't you" I got caught of guard as he said "even now I look at her mother the same way you look at her" he then marched ahead with me  **what kind of things did he go through to get to this point.**

* * *

After a fair bit of walking we found a mansion like building with me saying "I've played enough Resident Evil to know how this'll end" he chuckled lightly while we opened the door I asked "hello" there was no answer till I saw a door saying " _Fanstys_ " I stood and looked at it while Tsukune checked about  **a part of me is saying it's dangerous and a massive invasion of her privacy but at the same time we not only need to search every nook and cranny but I'm also beyond curious** I pushed the door open only to fall through with it slamming shut behind me.

Once in I said "hey get off her" you see she was in a bed with a guy while letting out countless moans  **ah bad other Aki stay down** I however realised that the guy was me with Glace saying "go on Aki ah just there"  **I'm just gonna slip away** while walking I saw another situation this time it was a lot more innocent as she was wearing a white Christian style wedding dress along with a bouquet of flowers in her hand another me arrived as the priest read out the vows with Glace saying "I do" the other me said "I do" her and other me kissed as the bells rang  **so she wants to get married I won't lie I like the idea myself but we're still First years so we have plenty of time to figure things out** the next fantasy was of me and her in a house like area sitting on a couch along with a small girl who had her hair but my eyes the girl said "I'm sleepy Mommy" she patted the kids head telling her "just sleep Koko"  **wait her mother's called Moka, she's Glace and she wants to call our daughter Koko oh I get it very funny beautiful** Koko muttered "at least now Mugino won't freeze my toys"  **really just really me and Mirai have a kid called Mugino in this place *sigh* she's no good with names huh.**

After seeing the child one I saw what was likely the last one with a more older looking Glace hugging an older me as she said "I'm still so in love with you Aki" I couldn't help but cry till the older her said "and you don't cry" she wiped away my tears saying "your a good man Akihiko Nara so go out there and save me" I smiled while she said "I know because of your harem it won't just be me and you forever but I do want a life with you" I told her "Glace you deserve better" she before disappearing said "I don't need the best when what I want is you"  **she feels that way** before disappearing I muttered "I've truly got an amazing girlfriend".

* * *

Once I got out of that area I saw Tsukune standing there as he asked "so did you find anything good" I told him "it's a um long story" me and him saw as another door appeared this time saying " _Regrets"_ I was about to open it till *kick* I got hit on the back as I said "what wait it's you" before me stood Inner Glace she told me "you imbecile" she slapped me saying "my other self is in pain and your lollygagging about" she put her foot on my back as she said "say your sorry" I while screaming a bit said "ah I'm sorry scary I mean Inner Glace it won't happ ah" she said "it Mistress Glace to you fool know your place" I while flailing my arms around said "I'm sorry Mistress Glace I'm sorry ah please don't kill me I'll do ah" she let me go while Tsukune looked horrified by what he's seen.

 Once I got up Inner Glace told me "other me has a problem" I looked at her as she said "the reason they needed mine and Father's memories wiped is because Genesect were hoping to turn us into weapons"  **no they** I told her "I'm not gonna let them turn the woman I love into a weapon" I clenched my fist as she said "lucky for you I'm running interface while you prattle about here idiot" I smirked and went into the Regrets room with Tsukune.


	29. Chapter 29

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Magic use and other powers_**

**Akihiko's pov**

Once through the door the first thing we all saw was a little girl running away as a few humans said "it's a monster" she cried as I asked "when did" suddenly she blew them away by releasing an explosive amount of power till Tsukune told me "why do you think she needed the Rosary to begin with"  **Glace I** seeing her like that made me fall to the floor as I said "she's been through who knows what and I never even bothered to ask about it man I'm the biggest idiot alive" I came close to crying till Inner Glace said "you've provided a massive amount of support for us both so don't beat yourself up" I got up and walked on hoping to find the next thing  **oh my God** she was currently being cradled as a baby that's just been born with both me and Tsukune being distraught  **I can't image how awful this is for him he's her Dad after all hell even I'm finding this painful to see** he told Inner her "you Glace are one of the best daughters a Dad could ask for so don't ever feel bad about being born" Inner her suddenly cried.

As she cried she told me "all I've done is bring pain to people both people I love and hate" I grabbed her shoulders saying "wrong" she looked at me hearing me say "everyday you and Outer you bring nothing but love, laughter and joy into my life there were so many day's where I wanted to give up but then I'd think of you both" I wiped away her tears saying "so don't cry the you I love is so much nicer when she's smiling" she blushed as I hugged my Vampiric lover while patting her back gently  **she's tried to be powerful for so long so even if a shitty human or Ghoul like me can only give her a shoulder to cry on then I'll do it I'll be that shoulder for her.**

Once we were done we went to the next area that had two little kids who I could only assume where Glace and Kuromaki since the kids had their respective hair's as I asked "um what's" suddenly Glace slapped Kuromaki as Inner her said "she accidentally knocked over some Lego models I made" she looked down saying "I should have been less hasty and asked if it was an accident" I took a hold of her hand saying "it's not your fault" in order to try and appear tougher she smacked me aside saying "learn your place"  **owchi** I hit the wall and said "sorry Beautiful" I smirked while letting the blood fall down my face  **she really does hit hard.**

* * *

Once I got up I arrived at the end of the Regrets room saying "so what's oh" the last regret was one that hit me hard as the last regret was me  **what does this I don't** I couldn't help but cry a little as I said "I knew you were to good for me Glace" I went and sat in the corner as Tsukune looked at my doppelganger while I held my head down  **I knew being with her was too good to be true but at the same time I can't help but feel so attached to that woman to her body, her kindness, her sense of humour, her loving nature hell even her stubbornness damn it I love it all** in my mind I saw her smiling face as well as all the times we've spent together till Inner her flicked the other me on the forehead making another her appear.

As the other her appeared it said "I'm sorry I don't tell you enough how much I love you Aki" her doppelganger hugged onto my doppelganger saying "I'm sorry you lost your humanity by meeting me but most off all" she pecked him on the cheek saying "I'm sorry I don't tell you how amazing you really are"  **Glace I didn't** while wiping away my own tears I said "idiot your gonna make me blush" I was trying to act cool this time while Inner her told me "don't you get it Akihiko meeting you is the best thing that ever happened to me" I smiled as she grabbed my shirt's collar and pulled me in for a kiss that she instantly took control over  **I'm definitely liking this Glace** while she went at it she ravaged my mouth with her tounge while I tried to put up a fight but it kept being all for naught since she was just too powerful.

Once she let me go I looked at her as she whispered "that's payback for letting four eyes brag about what you did to me" I smirked saying "if that's what I get then I might let him do it more often" she playfully hit my arm saying "idiot" I responded with "beautiful" we both blushed till the area began shaking as Inner said "we've finally undone the enchantment" I asked "huh how" she replied with "all those things you saw were things me and my other self needed to get off out chest so now that they've been viewed" I asked "what about your Dad" she said "he'll be fine now his sheer power was resisting the enchantment to begin with and since it was me who was the source of it" I nodded in affirmation over what she was saying  **I get it so like a circuit board she was the core of it and since she's been cleansed Tsukune in turn has been as well** the area began glowing while we left.

* * *

**In the real world**

Eventually I shot up saying "ah I'm alive" Tsukune got up saying "so am I" I looked about to see all of the others with us till Glace stood up saying "who are you again"  **did it fail it couldn't have** she told me "just kidding" she knelt down to me saying "your the most important person in my life Akihiko Nara" I looked at her and got captivated by her beautiful eyes while she looked into mine "Glace" "Aki" I leaned closer and closer till she leaned towards my neck and bit into it  **owchi** I felt her sucking my blood while I cried out in pain  **this doesn't ever get any less painful for me** she let go saying "as delicious as always" Ginei remarked "she's definitely Moka's daughter" however Mirai and Kuromaki came up saying "I want a bit" we all spent the rest of the day rejoicing at the idea of Glace being back while also making sure I didn't suffer blood loss thanks to the girls.


	30. Chapter 30

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Magic use and other powers_**

**Akihiko's pov**

**Two months later**

**In ???**

I was currently outside what looked like the school gate as Glace stood saying "Aki hey" I said "Glace huh" suddenly things got darker as the school looked like it had been burnt to the ground while a load of bodies lay on the floor I remarked "Glace, Kuro, Snow bunny, Taku, Daisuke guys oh no" I saw them all on the floor beaten and bloodied up  **no** I quickly however dodged a strike from a shadowy figure that resembled Kuyō somewhat and quickly engaged in a punching barrage with him while he engulfed his fist in flames  **shit** I quickly kicked him aside and held my finger in a gun like position and built up a massive amount of Yōki and shot it in an energy blast like attack  **better take note of that one** once he got blasted away a shadowy figure that resembled Hokuto came along and tried to fight me alongside several other people who I didn't recognise till everything stopped. Once everything stopped a figure who's only distinguishing feature was a crucifix on his neck said "you are the one" he came by me saying "you are the one who shall destroy the two demon's" I tried to ask till I heard an alarm clock going off.

Once I got up I said "oh crap time for school" I shot out of bed and got ready while leaving for the school  **still that was a wired as shit dream but it felt so real and foreboding ah dang it Aki don't stress yourself over this** while walking I saw another boy who asked "are you Akihiko Nara" I nodded as he held out his hand saying "I'm Haku Awaki pleased to meet you" Haku is a boy of average height who has long light blue hair that fell to his waist along with light blue eyes and a chain like accessory that was hidden partially by his sleeve, I nodded as he said "I'm kinda new around here so I'm a bit unused to Youkai Academy" I told him "it's not so bad once you get used to it" I all of a sudden heard Daisuke and Taku laughing in my head while I shuddered in fear  **those dicks** while Haku walked off I felt a really familiar presence about him  **and I can also sense someone I love stalking me**  I told her "you can come out now" Mirai appeared from behind the corner and rested her head against my chest muttering "thump thump thump"  **she's so freaking adorable ah I can't handle it much more.**

**At lunch**

Once class was done I left alongside Daisuke and Taku since the girls we're going to go find a club for us all to join I asked Taku "what'll happen to you and the swimming club" he said "I'm not exactly the star of the team Aki so if I leave it'll be fine" he adjusted his glasses while I looked on to see Haku getting attacked outside I indicated to him as Daisuke said "let's do this" the three of us ran ahead while I looked at my Holy Lock **I haven't been able to go past seal 1 yet despite trying to figure it out dang it from here on out our enemies are going to only get more dangerous so if there's anyway I can access more power then please if there's anyone be it a God, a fellow Holy Lock user hell even Tsukune would do then please just show me how, show me how I can save the people I've come to love.**

* * *

Once outside I found Haku getting beaten up by some other students who said "he's filth" I got by him as Haku said "Nara-san please run" he coughed a bit of blood up as he showed me his neck  **those marks** his neck had black marks coming from a bite mark as it stretched around the bulk of his neck I asked "are you a Ghoul"  **then that chain accessory must be what I think it is**  he nodded while crying a bit as he said "don't bother saving me I'm used to it now" I cut him off saying "stop talking" I after exposing my Holy Lock told him "I too am a Ghoul I won't lie I can't fully control my powers but" I held out my right hand in a fist formation saying "what I do know is that I won't abandon someone who needs a hero so Awaki-kun even if we only met this morning I'm not gonna let you feel alone" he looked up as I said  _ **Seal 1 disengage**_ I suddenly felt my Ghoul instincts taking over slightly so I had to force myself to stay calm as I said "I promise I will be your hero" Daisuke then threw aside his blazer as did Taku  **oh my God** you see normally one would think Taku is a lanky guy but looking at his body now it looks like you could grate cheese with his muscles  **he trained everyday how longs this been going on for.**

As we stood Taku said "I don't have the Magical genius of Tōjō-san or Sendo-san, I don't have the creativity of Shirayuki-kun or Kuromaki-san not do I have Aono-san's, Daisuke's or your sheer power Aki" he slammed his fist into his hand saying "but I won't be dead weight to you guys even if it's only my strength or intellect that can help I'll be there for you all" I smirked at my human friend saying "well let's get to it" my arms got covered in a black substance that looked reminiscent of armour till I charged at the bullies  **even if I loose the reputation I've recently gained at school it's worth it if it means saving even one life regardless of if I know that person or not I'll save anyone who needs a hero in their lives** I slammed my fist into the first guys chest and sent him flying back while Daisuke kicked the other one next to me in the face, Taku then delivered a jab to a person's throat similar to how an MMA fighter would while going for a roundhouse kick to another guy  **he's freaking amazing and here I thought he wouldn't get very far in fights** at that moment I grabbed a guy by his arm and threw him aside while letting out an animalistic roar.

As he got thrown our enemies got back up saying "Lord Kira ordered us to capture the Ghoul so don't get in our way" I looked at Haku as he said "I was a test subject for Genesect I'm sorry" he was clearly scared so while I felt my anger swelling inside me **those Genesect bastard's they did this it's all their fault I hate them I hate them I'll kill them, rip them to bits, slaughter them like animals I'll** I felt an immense amount of energy building up while I clenched my fist so hard that it bled a little.

* * *

**Takamu's pov**

As Aki got madder and madder a black aura with a red outline surrounded him while the ground cracked and levitated fragments of it into the air while he snarled saying "kill, destroy, annihilate" he roared so much so it disoriented me and even Daisuke a little as he said "Taku I don't think this was a good idea" the guys who attacked Haku began quacking in fear till the girls arrived as Kuromaki said "not again" I adjusted my glasses saying "should we just" Aki then charged at full speed and began slamming our attackers around one of whom he grabbed by the cheeks and crushed like a drinks can  **Aki this isn't you** Haku was clearly getting scared as I said "please Haku-kun if you know anything to help us then we'd appreciate it" he looked at me till a voice said "I'll handle him" I looked on to see Darius standing before us as he said "I can't have him dieing not yet" he then lit a cigarette while smirking.


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So quick note this chapter will end the First year and the next one will begin the Second year.

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Magic use and other powers_**

**Darius's pov**

Once I lit another cigarette Daisuke demanded "how do I know you won't just kill him" I told him "because he's of value to me not Genesect, not Hokuto, not Yokai Academy no he's of value to me and me alone" I then surrounded myself in my usual black armour as I said "hey Witch girls if you wanna save his ass then I'd get the best sealing spell you've got" Mirai glared at me as I said "relax snowflake I'm not gonna kidnap you this time"  **Aki is simply to easy to fool when she's involved** I myself then charged ahead to face him alone while Daisuke went to go get the teachers. Once I got up to Aki he glared at me with eyes that had no life in them at all  **it actually breaks my icy heart to see him like this** I then told him "I'm gonna stop you" he snarled muttering "Darius d" I looked at him and released a bit of my own Yōki saying "shall we" I held my fist ready as he shouted "DIE" he came for me at blinding speeds.

As he came at me I grabbed his arm and threw him over my head making him crash to the ground at that moment I delivered a powerful stomp to his chest saying "stay down Aki" he spat out blood while I told him "please I've caused you enough pain" he got back up saying "kill die" I replied with "think of your Father Ayato Nara as much of an idiot as he is, your Mother Karla Nara she's a kindhearted woman who'd hate seeing you like this and don't get me started on your Brother Issei Nara Lord knows what he'd do if you lost your mind here" I told him as he fell to his knees "you've got a loving family don't break their hearts" he began crying.

As he cried I held him while he told me "I'm a freak" I said "your family will love you regardless" he asked "how could you know, what would you know about love all the shit you've done to me and my friends" I looked about to make sure no one could listen in as I then whispered "because my real name is" I leaned closer and whispered "Gintoki Nara" I got up as Yuria and Sapphire put the sealing spell on him while I left till Sayuri, Ms Nekonome and Tsukune appeared with him saying "you've got a lot of nerve attacking my kids" I smirked while saying "I just did 96 if not 99% of the work you should have done and I'm the one who set the Ghoul over there free from my so called allies so don't go jumping the gun on me" I told them all "toodles" while letting my wings out  **forgive me Baby brother I've brought you nothing but suffering but at the same time I can't protect you forever.**

* * *

**Two day's later**

**Akihiko's pov**

I was standing with a crutch on the school roof since my transformation the other day had damaged it slightly while I stood Daisuke said "you know you never realise how small the monster world is till you come here" Taku then mentioned "I don't regret coming here not for a single second" he readjusted his glasses while Glace and the girls all clung onto me as Mirai mentioned "we'll face anymore dangers that come out way together" I smiled at my Yuki-Onna lover saying "we will Snow bunny"  **I've truly made some amazing friends this past year** while I stood Glace said "on the plus side we've found a good club to join" I looked at her saying "it's the Newspaper Club"  **if I remember correctly her Dad said he used to be a member of it during one of our late night talks** you see for the past few months me and Tsukune have been having like I said late night talks during which he's been giving me advice on various things from my grades, to my relationship with the girls or just surviving Yokai in general most of which have actually been really beneficial to me while the rest have served as great distractions from the dangers of school  **for now though I'll not tell them that Darius is my brother Gintoki Nara not until I myself get more information about the whole thing the strange thing is though I only have memories of Issei being my brother and Mom and Dad never said anything about us having an older brother as far as I'm concerned I've always been the eldest son of the house so what could be going on** I looked at Glace saying "well if we all join the Newspaper Club then let's have the best time ever" she smiled as did the rest of us while the sun began to set.


	32. Chapter 32

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Magic use and other powers_**

**Akihiko's pov**

**Many months later**

*Beep* *Beep* I shot out of bed saying "shit I'm gonna be late" once I got up and dressed my Mom asked "Aki don't you want breakfast" I said "I'll grab something at school see ya Mom" I ran out the door before she could even say goodbye to me you see yesterday marked the end of spring break so hence why I'm in a mad rush to get to the bus stop  **I'll confess I kinda like it at Yokai now especially knowing the people I'm close to there** while running my mind got filled with the faces of my friends Daisuke the guy who's had my back since the very beginning, Glace one of the most precious women in my life, Kuromaki the girl who's always loved me even when I don't love myself, Mirai the girl who's always watching out for me both metaphorically and literally since she stalks me 24/7, Taku the boy understands the struggles of being a human at an all monster school, Kyoka the girl who even though I'm not that close to her she's still become a valued friend because of our shared friendship with Daisuke and Haku the ever precious snowflake who while he hasn't been a part of our group for very long he's still become a very precious friend to us all  **I love all these people.**

Once I got to the gates of Yokai Glace said "Aki" I called out "Glace" I ran up and gave my Vampiric lover a hug as she said "I've missed you my Love" I while holding her tightly said "I've missed you as well Beautiful" you see during the spring break she and all the others baring Haku went back to their own homes and due to how far flung we are its left us really limited in being able to talk to eachother  **thank God I introduced them to Skype though** at that moment however Kuromaki ran up saying "have you missed me Aki" she pushed Glace off and leapt up wrapping her legs around my neck and burying my face in her breasts  **can't breathe I'm gonna** she however got frozen off as Mirai said "mine" I chuckled while I got admired by the new students.

As they looked at me they said "it's Akihiko Nara" the girls squealed saying "he's such a brave hero"  **what the** I asked "how did you girls know about that" Daisuke who'd just shown up began whistling in order to feign ignorance as Taku said "ever the trouble maker huh Aki" I chuckled while Haku got nervous because of how many people their is I then said "let's make this the best year yet alright Newspaper Club" everyone nodded in agreement as Taku told me "you know I've truly missed this" I smirked at him while we marched into school.

* * *

**At lunch**

**Takamu's pov**

While the others had lunch I slipped away under the pretence that I needed the bathroom when in truth I had a different plan you see over the break me and Daisuke complained about how little Aki has done with the girls in terms of intimacy so us being the idiots we are he decided to introduce me to a particular potion that being a love potion  **Aki I love you like a brother and I'd do anything for you but this is for your own good because if I don't do this then you'll never take action with the girls** once I had it in hand I opened it to try and let the scent go to them till *slip* I slipped on the floor as the vial smashed  **oh shit this is bad Code Taku this is very very bad** I got up and ran while all the girls about muttered "Akihiko" I looked about as they charged towards the canteen screaming Aki's name  **I've made a terrible mistake.**

**Back to Akihiko's pov**

While I sat with the girls since Daisuke and Kyoka had gone to get coffees till Sapphire muttered "Aki have I ever told you how manly you are"  **huh** Kuromaki told me "come on big boy let's have a little fun" she, Glace and Mirai then threw aside their uniforms showing their semi naked bodies to me  **what the fuck is happening** Yuria and Sapphire then followed suit with me seeing countless other girls come in  **what the hell**. As they came in I ran out of a window and tried to find shelter  **shit shit shit why are all the girls put there suddenly craving me the girls in my harem fair enough but Yuria and Sapphire what the hecks going on nevermind with the other girls** while I ran I saw some other male students who said "Akihiko" I told them "someone please help the girls are going crazy" one of them said "that's why we're here this is A MOB OF ENVY" they entered their monster forms as I ran from the guys and the girls.

**Meanwhile with Daisuke**

**Daisuke's pov**

After me and Kyoka got the coffees she ran behind a corner for some reason as I waited for her  **what the** I checked behind the corner only to get the fright of my life as Kyoka was masturbating while screaming Aki's name **son of a bitch he knows I'm in love with her** I let a little bit of my power ooze out as I said "that caffeine addict dickhead" I marched off while Kyoka shot ahead to go find Aki while Taku sent me a message:

**Four eyes-** We have a problem 

**Frieza fan-** Yeah Aki caused the girl I love to jack off while screaming his name

**Four eyes-** Didn't need to know that

**Four eyes-** The potion you got me spilt and it's gone all over the school in a matter of a few minutes

**Frieza fan-** So Aki isn't to blame

**Four eyes-** No I am technically

**Frieza fan-** Where is he

He sent me an image of Beefy Burt from Horrid Henry as I muttered "only at Yokai" I then marched off to go find Aki so we can talk this through.


	33. Chapter 33

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Magic use and other powers_**

**Akihiko's pov**

I'd been running for at least two hours now with a mob of girls who out of nowhere had been stricken by an extreme lust and the boys who'd been after for my head out of jealousy  **how did this even happen I didn't do this Haku wouldn't, what would the girls get out of it if it's affecting them it'd make sense of it affected me so by process of elimination it has to oh those bastard's** once I got a safe distance away from them I looked about to make sure the coast clear  **when I find Daisuke and Taku I'm gonna kill them** while I hide inside a nearby cave I wiped away a load of swear from my forehead  **oh thank God I'm able to rest** while I sat there I made sure I wouldn't be found by taking smaller breaths.

While sitting I undid my tie to try and give myself more freedom to breath till I saw a shadow so I in response grabbed a stone to use as a makeshift weapon  **if I unleash the Holy Lock for even a second then everyone else will be able to track my energy signature** while I waited for the person to enter I held my breath  **here they are** I leapt out and nearly clobbered them on the head till Taku said "woah man" I stopped as Daisuke himself entered saying "Aki we can explain" they then went over the whole thing as I said "so let me get this straight you idiots wanted me to get busy with the girls in my harem, that need I mention Daisuke are your sister's and in order to get me to work so to speak you used a love potion" Taku nodded as I face palmed myself  **I really do have absolute idiots for friends.**

Once we sat I asked "hey Taku something bothers me" he looked at me as I said "if you had a love potion why not use it for yourself" he after taking a deep breath said "I don't like girls" I responded with "but you interact with them" he cut me off saying "Aki you misunderstand I don't like girls the way other guy's do"  **wait a minute he's oh I get it now** I said "I'm sorry I was a gigantic dick back there man" he told me "it's ok" he was clearly holding back a thousand tears till Daisuke said "guys look at the puddle"  **uh oh** you see the puddle was beginning to freeze up as an eerie voice said "mine"  **oh crap** Daisuke quickly found an escape route as he said "this way" the three of us ran out while trying to avoid the ice I asked "hey guys how long does this potion last" Taku told me "there was enough strength in it to last two days" I screamed upon hearing that while he said "what I wanted you to have lots of fun" I face palmed again while we got to a exit.

* * *

Once out of the cave we all saw as the exit got frozen back up as I said "Snow bunny when she actually gets the stalking game on is really scary"  **she's still bloody adorable though** while we walked to catch our breath I suddenly saw a shadow as I said "Taku get down" I pushed him to the floor as Kuromaki came at us with her claws she said "I'm craving you right now Aki" she leapt onto me and buried my face into her breasts while Glace appeared and restrained Daisuke and Kyoka got Taku  **shit shit shit** I called out after getting myself free "snap out of it Kuro" I was able to push her off saying "remember what you told me when you confessed" she suddenly stopped as if someone hit a pause button.

Once the quote on quote pause button was hit she said "I told you I'd win you over through genuine affection" she gripped her head being in some pain saying "I'm not gonna do this" she hit herself saying "I want you Aki in so many ways there's no denying that but I don't want us to become one like this" a pink haze came from her mouth while I said "and Kyoka just remember how much Daisuke means to you dang it" she gripped her head saying "he he HE MEANS EVERYTHING TO ME" the same haze came from her giving Daisuke the chance to subdue Glace.

Once Glace was subdued Kuromaki asked "what the hell was that" Taku and Daisuke explained themselves earning a hit on the head from the two ladies here while I told them "we need to run before the others arrive" however out luck had just run out as we heard a wolf howl  **ah shit.**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character- Sayuri Morioka  
> Age- 22  
> Birthday- 2nd July  
> Gender- Female  
> Species- Werewolf/Lamia hybrid  
> Height- 6'1 or 185cm  
> Weight- 89kg or 198lbs  
> Hair colour- Charcoal black  
> Eye colour- Light green  
> Fun facts- She is known to howl whenever she's in a good mood, she takes naps every afternoon, despite not having been at the Academy for many years she's already become an idol among the students, the male students call her a pure beauty whereas the girls call her a tragic beauty (the tragic part is because she's always dissparing about her lack of a boyfriend), she can play the drums pretty well, like her Dad she's good with camera, her favourite food is mint chocolate ice cream and she has a Twitter account that she uses to post memes relating to the struggles young adults go through.


	34. Chapter 34

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Magic use and other powers_**

**Akihiko's pov**

As we heard the howl Kuromaki said "Aki I've got an idea" while avoiding Glace trying to grab me I asked "what would that be Kuro" after getting back she said "release Glace on Morioka-sensei" I nodded seeing Sayuri arrive she was currently in a form that resembled a grey furred Werewolf  **wait isn't she half Lamia she must be able to force her Werewolf side out and neglect her Lamia powers if that is the case she has a lot of control over her power's**  once Sayuri appeared I tore of the Rosary and watched as Inner came out she told me "thank God those lustful thoughts were getting annoying"  **wait is she unaffected** she then said "instead I'll commit lustful acts" she tried to jump me till Sayuri got in the way  **I hate doing this to Glace I really do but we need to regroup** Daisuke picked up Kyoka while Taku ran as quick as he could with us.

**At Daisuke's dorm room**

Once at Daisuke's room I asked "why are we here dang it" he rummaged about his closet saying "I've got it" he held out another potion saying "if we can somehow reverse engineer this we might be able to stop this"  **two bad both our resident Magic users are under the effects of this thing** however as luck would have it we saw three people knocking on the window I opened it as two women I didn't recognise came in alongside Tsukune who said "I can't leave you lot alone for a second huh" Daisuke and me said "it was him" Taku muttered "traitors" however the two women appeared stood in front of me as one said "you must be Aki" one of them with a witches hat said "my little Yuria has told me all about you" I responded with "I had hoped with could meet under better circumstances" I let out a half-hearted chuckle while the other woman who I now knew as Ruby Sapphire's mother got to work on the potion.

While she worked I suddenly felt a chill as Yukari asked "did you turn the air con off" I was about to say it's Mirai till the door opened as another woman said "I thought Tsukune would be in here" I recognised the woman as Mizore Mirai's Mother she then said "the girls seemed to be gathering at the door" I looked at her with a slightly scared expression as she said "so I let them in" I screamed as Daisuke said "ah shit"  **wait we don't know who's oh fuck my life** I thought that because I saw Sapphire hanging out the window with four crow like wings out of her back Glace then kicked the door down as she said "Aki"  **it had to be scary Glace didn't it** Sayuri appeared in the room as I said "ya know what of ya want me" I dashed out the door saying "come and get me" I ran in order to give Ruby and the others time to do their work.

* * *

Once out of the building I saw the boys who were out for my head as one said "die" I simply slammed my fist into his chest saying "I haven't got time" I ran at full speed with a crowd of both male and female students after me with the front runners being the girls baring Kuromaki and Kyoka  **note to self strangle Taku at the first chance I get and also kick Daisuke in stupid Vampiric balls** one of the girls said to Mirai "out of the way Frosty the snow-skank" she froze them saying "Aki is mine"  **how dare someone insult my snow bunny** suddenly a bat appeared alongside me saying "that was a terrible reference to Rosario Vampire Episode 7 wee" the bat then flew away  **um ok I'm gonna pretend I didn't just see that freaky thing and what the hells Rosario Vampire ah back to running Aki.**

Eventually I got to the main building and now got cornered as Sapphire said "let's be one Aki I'll let you take the lead" she made smooching sounds while Yuria said "he obviously wants me idiot"  **ah this is just magnificent really it is I'm totally not being sarcastic** at that moment however Taku came by after being thrown by Daisuke saying "get down" he pulled me through a well let's just say conveniently open window and shut it saying "three two one" a pink haze blanketed them all as he said "Tojou-kun managed to crack the formula" while the haze spread the girls all regained their senses while the boys blacked out as he asked "Aki about the cave" I imitated my hand zipping my mouth shut as I said "your secrets safe with me" he nodded thankfully  **gay or straight, Human or Monster he's still my friend.**

**Later that evening**

After getting everything cleaned up me, Daisuke and Taku all stood before Tsukune who said "are you ok Nara-san" I nodded as he said "you can go free" he hit Daisuke on the head saying "as of for you idiot's your both cleaning the toilets for a week and Daisuke your grounded for a month" his jaw dropped while Glace said "I'm sorry" she sank her fangs into my neck as I said "not again" she drank causing another fight with the girls  **there's never a dull moment at Yokai.**

 


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quick warning this chapter is a filler

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Magic use and other powers_**

**Akihiko's pov**

**A week later**

**Outside the school**

Me and the others were currently selling the newest issue of the Yokai gazette with Taku saying "let me tell ya this is far better than cleaning toilets" Daisuke muttered "at least your free"  **poor boy** while we sold them Mirai held her head down till she walked off  **I'd better go talk to her**. Once I found her she was crying so I asked "hey Snow bunny what's wrong" she made a small bit of ice saying "I'm just Frosty the snow-skank" I patted her head once I sat down asking "I take it being called that upset you" she nodded as I hugged her telling her "don't cry please you are far too adorable and amazing to cry over something so pitiful" I ran my hands through her hair as she rested on me muttering "thump thump thump" I smiled while holding onto her  **whoever said that to her is in big trouble if I catch them.**

**Later at lunch**

While we sat in the canteen Daisuke asked "hey Taku mind if I borrow some of your training gear" he said "sure"  **these two are always training their bodies to the max and what do I do huh rely on the girls for protection damn it** while I got up saying "I'm gonna grab some air" I headed for the roof since I needed to clear my head up. Once on the roof I sat saying "who am I kidding I'm just a big brash idiot"  **face it I never think anything through I see someone in danger and then I just charge headfirst to try and help them with no regard for the consequences of my actions dang it** Sapphire however showed up asking "Aki are you ok" I lied saying "I'm fine" she however said "liar" I looked at her while she told me "your face gets a little brighter whenever you lie" I hid my cheek without meaning to as she held my hand.

While she held it she asked "you can tell me what's wrong" I looked at her saying "I'm fine truly" I tried to walk off as she said "don't bare it alone Aki that's not in your nature" I turned around hearing her say "your at your strongest when you've got people at your side" I held her tightly in a hug saying "I'm an idiot" she while patting my head said "Aki we're all idiots in the Newspaper Club" I looked at her hearing "your a strong and dependable person Aki" I looked at her and became entranced by her eyes she herself became captivated by my face saying "so handsome" as if by pure instinct I felt my arm wrap around her waist while she leaned closer to me leading to me capturing her lips in a kiss that felt warm and soothing when mixed with the sunlight beating down upon us both our skins she however got bolder and moved her tounge into my mouth and explored every crevice she could I did the same eliciting a few moans from her, her hands then gripped my shoulders as I kicked up my tounges speed letting her moan even louder she briefly parted saying "so good" I then recaptured her lips and kissed her some more  **I don't know why I'm going to all these lengths but God damn it she tastes so sweet it's addictive.**

* * *

Once I was done we separated from the kiss as she said "that felt" she blushed while I heard her say "Aki I love you" I traced my hand along her cheeks as she said "I've loved you since the day we met your such a brave, kind-hearted and loving person" she leaned closer saying "all this time you've broken each bone of your body for us and not once did you demand a reward aside from coffee" I held her there saying "Sapphire I'm" I nearly said more till a creepy guy said "she's mine" she squealed saying "he's been stalking me for a week now" **_Seal 1 disengage_** I looked at her saying "there is one thing about me you forget" I held my fists ready saying "I'm at my absolute strongest when I've got someone to fight for" I smiled saying "go get Daisuke and the others I'll handle this joker myself" I then glared at her stalker.

As I glared I said "I'll warn you I'm not half as merciful as Taku nor do I waste time playing about like Daisuke" he grew a set of bone like claws and tried to slash me however I with a single punch managed to shatter them till he made more copies of him appear  **damn** they all came at me as I slammed my fists into them with ease  **the only advantage here is that they're attacking in numbers really these things are quite weak** after delivering a spin kick to one of them he said "you bastard you've taken all the cuties around school so why why not let me" I quickly grabbed his throat saying "let me be clear if you or any other hormone driven idiot around here harms the girls be it one's I know or ones I'm not aquatinted with then I'll kill you" he squirmed as Daisuke said to me "that's enough Aki" I let the guy go and re-engaged the Holy Lock saying "thanks for stopping me" me and him then returned as the teachers handled the stalker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character- Kyoka Kamikari  
> Age- 16 (as of the second year)  
> Birthday- 2nd March  
> Gender- Female  
> Species- Nekomata  
> Height- 5'3 or 160cm  
> Weight- 52kg or 115lbs  
> Hair colour- Violet (that is indeed her natural colour)  
> Eye colour- Amber  
> Fun facts- She is almost always seen at the library, she and Daisuke spend a lot of time together outside of class, while she hates admitting it she goes crazy if you use a laser pointer near her, due to the time her and Daisuke spend together she has picked up on his love for coffee, she has a little brother, her favourite type of man is the goofy but protective kind (that's pretty much Daisuke in a nutshell), her favourite food is apples and she naturally dislikes water


	36. Chapter 36

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Magic use and other powers_**

**No one's pov**

**Two week's later**

Behind the school dorms were a group of three boys that surrounded a group of girls who said "leave us alone" the guy said "sorry to get out you've gotta pay the price" he unzipped his pants saying "get" suddenly he got hit in the face by someone who said "attacking defenceless girls you guys must be idiots" the person had muffled their voice while being clad in a earthly green cloak that looked a bit ragged on the ends while having a combat vest for his torso, a black ornate mask to conceal his identity and spiked leather gauntlets in terms of weapons he had a kite shield on his left arm the guys demanded "who the fuck are you" the guy said "just an ordinary guy who doesn't like bullies" he began delivering the smack down on them with masterful precision so much so they barely lasted a minute or two against him. Once he was done and left a note of what they tried to do to and had them tied to a tree unconscious but alive none the less the girls they asked "are you going to hurt us" the figure said "no and you can thank me by getting back to your dorms" he then leapt in parkour style manoeuvres to scale a wall.

**The next morning**

**Akihiko's pov**

**In the clubroom**

I was sitting with the others as I asked Taku "you ok you look tired" he responded with "do you promise not to laugh" I looked at him as he said "I've been looking at JoJo memes since 4 in the morning" I burst out laughing as he said "it's sadly the truth" however our fun came to a close as Sayuri who was now our club advisor came in she asked "so anything good we can report on" I sat everyone down as I said "well the swimming club are holding a big contest soon" Daisuke however told us "hey guys have you heard about the vigilante who's been on the loose lately" I looked at him as Kuromaki got her phone put saying "there's a fan following for him, he's been going out and stoping trouble on campus in the night"  **still the name Barricade is a little cheesy** I looked at everyone asking "so what should we do" Mirai said "let's catch him" she pulled out her Gatling gun as I said "Snow bunny no" she said "Snow bunny yes" I then spent the next twenty minutes trying to stop her.

**End of the day**

After a whole day of searching we all came up with nothing aside from hearsay with me saying "how hard is it to catch one freaking guy" Taku said "this is harder than I thought it would be" however Daisuke pulled out a board saying "right so what do we know about him" he wrote saying "we know he strikes at 9 at night till 10 in the morning implying he's a student which is further backed up by how familiar he is with the schools layout" Taku mentioned "and he clearly is someone who's had first hand experience with the trouble he does handle" Daisuke wrote that down till I said "he seems to work mainly near the dorms to the practice field" he then jotted that down saying "I think we have enough to catch ourselves a vigilante" we then got up to go prepare.

* * *

**That night**

In order to better investigate Barricade we all split into various teams to cover more ground I was with Kuromaki, Sapphire and Haku with me saying "alright let's" Sapphire suddenly held her arms around me saying "please protect me Aki" I patted her head lightly saying "alright Sapph" she blushed earning the ire of Kuromaki who said "I wanna oh wait" she pointed to a group of guys who were trying to corner us till someone said "hold on you three" out came a guy in a costume which lead me to believe this is Barricade as he battered them with a shield and took them down before they even considered entering their monster forms  **he's got skills I'll give him that** he then looked at me saying "you really are a bad news magnet huh Nara-senpai" his voice was too muffled for me to make anything out as I asked "who are you anyway" he while walking away said "I'm just someone who doesn't like bullies" he then swung through the trees quicker than what we could get him  **good job Taku had those spare camera's set up so we'd be able to catch Barricade in the act** I then got everything recovered so we could head back.

Oncewe were done we'd left the footage in a secure box and decided we'd unlock it tomorrow however I heard a knock at the door I opened it as Kuromaki came in asking "Aki are you free" I led her in asking "hey what's up Kuro" she after I closed the door pulled me in for a deep and passionate kiss that was full of fiery passion she began moving her tounge into my mouth as I did the same however I got a little crafty and placed my hand over her rear using it to lift her up which she in response wrapped her legs around me while I slowly undid the zip on the back of her nightgown.

* * *

**Warning lemon start's now!!!**

* * *

Once the zip came off she said "someone's being direct" I replied with "someone's given me the right motivation" once I set her down on my bed she said "Aki I need to say it now I want you, all of your body and mind I want it all to myself I know it's selfish but" I put my finger over my succubus lover saying "don't worry Kuro I don't think your selfish if anything I've been neglecting the needs of you and the others for too long" I whispered "but tonight that end's" I massaged her left breast eliciting a few moans from her as I said "from now on I'll make sure I treat you all as women" I whispered "but for tonight I'm all yours" she blushed till I massaged her again leading to more moans.

While I massaged her she began leaking heavily down below as she said "just get to it you te ah" I nipped her neck gently enough to tease her a little but not enough to break the skin once I let go I aligned my hips with her's and began thrusting into her, as I did so her body began flinging back in pleasure as I said "I'll make you mine Kuro just wait" she blushed saying "don't hold back on me whatever you do" I began pounding her as hard as could knowing she was practically screaming in pleasure  **ah fuck so this is how it feels to sleep with a succubus damn this feels divine** while I went at it she put her hands on my back pulling me in deeper as I felt her fingernails dig into me slightly while I let my fangs out as she barely said "do it" I then sank them into her neck and took a drink that was big enough for it to be tasted by me but not enough to actually hurt her or deprive her of blood loss  **she tastes like coconuts** while I went at it she said "Aki I'm gonna cum" I told her "don't worry Kuro just let it all out" we then blew our loads into one another.

Once I blew my load and fell to the bed she said "your still as hard as a rock" she at that stage got me against the head of the bed saying "I've always wanted to do this to whoever became my boyfriend" she tilted her head down and took my member into her mouth I grunted in pleasure a little not because she was bad at it but because I've never had this done to me, she then began moving her tounge over the tip to tease me a little making me grunt more however she then moved it lower  **ah fuck she's good** while she did it I gripped her head and pushed her down a little making her let out more of a moan as did I  **ah God I can feel it twitching damn she knows what she's doing** eventually though I blew my load inside her mouth.

Once I was done she swallowed it all saying "so sweet" I looked at her saying "if you want to stop then tell me and I will" she gripped my shoulders saying "I don't want to stop please" I accepted what she wanted till she exposed her rear to me I told her "are you sure Kuro" she nodded as I rammed my dick into her rear making her shake a little bit  **I haven't done anal before hell I've never done most of the things I've done with her tonight but this might prove to give me some decent practice** once she got adjusted to it I began moving about while grabbing her breasts to steady myself she was now on cloud nine muttering "mind ... gone" I noticed her eyes had rolled back a little while I gave her an affectionate kiss on the cheek to show I genuinely love and care for her rather than just viewing her as an outlet or a pet. While I rammed into her she kept screaming in pleasure saying "I belong to you Aki" I to make things fun licked a bead of sweat from her cheeks as I said "your still your own woman Kuro don't forget that" I gave her another kiss as I blew my final load for the night.

* * *

**Ok guy's lemon's over**

* * *

Once I was done we both collapsed into the bed as I said "damn Kuro" I held her close with my right hand on her back while my left hand went to her thigh hearing her say "I've never felt so satisfied or relived in my life" I kissed her on the neck this time as I said "you've done a lot for me Kuro so the least I can do is take you to another world of bliss" she looked exhausted as I said "just sleep my dear" she fell asleep into me while I ran my hand through her hair and fell asleep myself.


	37. Chapter 37

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Magic use and other powers_**

**Akihiko's pov**

**The morning after**

After mine and Kuromaki's first time last night we both woke up exhausted but satisfied as hell however as per usual we we're expected to go to class which I noticed she was barely staying awake for  **I don't blame her she was beyond good last night heck I'm struggling to keep my eyes open right now** while my eyes struggled to stay open Ms Nekonome asked "Mr Nara do you need a minute" I said "if you don't mind then yeah Sensei" I did a respectful bow to show I wasn't doing this because I didn't want to be there  **really her's and Sayuri's classes are the most fun one's.**

Once out of the class I suddenly got dragged away by someone while having my mouth covered  **where the hell are they taking me** once I stopped I saw that my abductor was in fact Daisuke as I asked "dude your meant to be in class" he said "I think I know who Taku is in his private time"  **huh** he wrote something down on a sheet of paper:

_I think Taku is Barricade_

I asked "what proof do you have" he then began writing down:

_I heard him and a Crow tengu student talking about how he's being found out by someone_

I had a shocked expression on my face till we heard a scream as Daisuke said "that's Kyoka"  **I'm amazed he knows what her scream sounds like** me and him then bolted off to go make sure she was ok.

Once we got to her location we found her on the roof being restrained by a Kraken student Daisuke demanded "WHAT THE HELL'S GOING ON" Kyoka was having her mouth covered as the student said "oh she's just such a pretty thing and I couldn't ah" Daisuke without hesitation rammed his fist into the guys face with a face that practically oozed rage as a posed to it usually oozing confidence he began saying "harm me and I'll fight back, harm my sister's and I'll fight back, harm Aki, Taku or Haku and I'll fight back but the moment you harm Kyoka I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU" he held his hands together and began generating an immense amount of Yōki saying "I'm sorry you're gonna have to witness this Kyoka" he said **_Creation- Armour._**

* * *

Once he said that his body became surrounded in a jet black suit of steel armour that had multiple engravings on of namely of girl with a cat's ears and tail around the chest in particular  **wait is he refering to Kyoka**  along his arms they had a spiky look to them with the fingers resembling claws while the boots had what looked like an eye with a slit like pupil on the kneecap and a set of vine like engravings along the lower leg,finishing off his look was a long black cape with an ornate black mask that resembled a bats head  **what the hell is this** he said in a muffled voice "Aki do you remember in our first year when Dad told you about the Shinso Vampire's" I nodded as he said "this is the Creation ability of a Shinso Vampire, by mixing my Yōki with my own blood I can create this armour among other things" he clenched his fist saying "out of our friend group me and Glace can do this since we're pure blooded Shinso Vampire's the others well Grandpa Issa wasn't very clear if they can use them" I couldn't do anything other than watch in awe  **honestly Daisuke is simply unbelievable.**

As he stood I asked "since when did you use your Shinso power's though" he told me "I got trained over the Spring break by Grandpa Issa however I'm not allowed to tell you what the training involved it was sort of a agreement shall we say" he started shaking in fear a little till he asked "Aki can you get Kyoka out of here" he clenched his fist saying "I've got a lot of steam to blow off" I nodded saying "give em hell Daisuke" he chuckled a bit as I got Kyoka away she while looked at Daisuke blushing heavily I said "he's gonna be fine you know" she said "I just wish I could support him more" I while we went down the stairs said "you do more than you realise Kyoka"  **I remember him saying that if Kyoka ever got expelled for some reason then he'd leave with her and go to the Human world.**

**Over to Daisuke's pov**

As Aki left the Kraken student from before reappeared alongside several other students as he said "Aono your dead" I held my fist ready saying "if I am then I'm taking you with me" I charged at him and delivered an uppercut followed by a high kick then a spin kick leading my cape to flutter a little due to the wind currents I made I got charged by a Crow Tengu who I quickly kneed in the stomach leading him to fall to the ground at that moment a lizard man came at me so I grabbed his fist and threw him off the roof which prompted me to chase after him by leaping down.

* * *

 

Once I got down my opponent's said "we were just gonna have a little fun with Kamikari" I clenched my fist and rushed them by delivering a punch to their jaw while saying **_Burst_** in a single furious attack I let out an explosion of my Yōki however they weren't giving up **if I'm being honest I'm tried now not because these guys are tough oh no what I'm tired about is how much everyone has had to suffer since I came here** I slammed my fist into another dudes face  **I'm tried off all the secrecy from humans, I'm tired of us monsters always having to battle it out for no good reason, I'm tired of my friends suffering none stop but most of all I'm tired of having to pretend I'm not tired** at that moment a few dozen other students arrived likely just wanting to get a piece of me.

Once they came I said "just do it already"  **ah shit it's happening again** you see the reason why I often try to end fights quickly is because I start getting woozy if I don't to the point where I start seeing objects that shouldn't move well move, I hear noises that aren't there and you get the idea  **I'll finish this now** once they came for me I clasped my hands together while pointing them at the first group saying **_Indura_** in an instant the ground around them blew up sending them flying as of for the second group they got stopped by Dad the staff  **I can't think clearly** at that moment I fell to the floor as my armour dissipated  **Kyoka is one of the few beautiful things in my life now.**

**An hour later**

**Akihiko's pov**

After the boys who fought Daisuke got reprimanded some for attempting to hurt Kyoka others for skipping class just to join in on the fight he got taken to the infirmary since he passed out while he lay there Yuria gathered us in a secluded spot along with her Dad saying "did you see that ability Daisuke used" I looked a little confused since he used a few till Glace asked "you mean Indura right" she nodded as Yuria said "what he used was a Dark art"  **since when does he know Dark art's and even then what the hell is one** Kuromaki asked "what's the difference between Black art's and Dark art's" Yuria said "it's simply a case of Dark art's are forbidden abilities as in one's so bad even Dark Lord's shouldn't use them"  **and what the hells a Dark Lord ah that's I'm hitting the library the moment I get the chance because I am really undereducated when it comes down to this** Tsukune however asked "how do you know what they are then Yuria" she said "I simply saw it in a book I don't know any don't worry" we all looked on trying to make sense of it all  **since when does Daisuke know any of this come to think of it he's been obsessing over getting more power the past few days argh what's causing this if only I could ask him** while he lay there Yuria said "for now let's just focus on other things" she did a little giggle while we got back to our usual routine.

 


	38. Chapter 38

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Magic use and other powers_**

**Akihiko's pov**

**That afternoon**

With Daisuke now out of the infirmary he sat in with us in the clubroom saying "sorry about earlier" I told him "dude it's like you said you had a lot of steam to blow off so don't don't worry" he nodded while we examined the footage from last night  **I'm still worried about what he's doing trying to learn Dark art's** once the footage loaded the projector suddenly blew up on us as I asked "is everyone ok" Haku began panicking a lot so much so he began sweating profusely muttering "I'm sorry Lord Kira I'll do the tests just don't hurt me" he panicked while repeating that till I put my blazer over him saying "hey Haku it's just us here Kira won't harm you ever again" he cried while Daisuke looked down in the dumps **what's going on in his mind.**

After Haku got some water and went to talk with Ms Nekonome in private we all checked out the projector as Taku said "guys check this out" he held out a broken bit of machinery saying "someone rigged it to blow"  **could Daisuke be right and Taku is trying to cover for himself no he wouldn't go this far right he then again argh man why can't this be easier** Daisuke then said "hey Taku why'd you have to recording equipment in the first place" everyone suddenly turned to Taku as he said "I *sigh* alright" he pulled out a set of photos from behind a secret section of the bookcase saying "I've been trying to track down Darius by figuring out how he's getting in" he sorted them all out till Daisuke asked "then what about that thing of someone's figuring out your secret" he said "that dude was a guy named Noraki me and him knew eachother on the swimming club" he sighed and told the girls about him being gay as I said "so you aren't Barricade" he sighed again saying "yes"  **wait what** he told me "ah shit" he tried to dash off out the window however Yuria stopped him.

Once she stopped him he said "me and my big mouth" I had Yuria let him go asking "why do this Taku" he looked at me as he said "I wanted to do more around the Academy for those who are in trouble that's why" he got up saying "do you know what it's like knowing how little I can contribute to this group" I put my hand on his shoulder saying "Taku you do more than just help with those" I patted his forearm then I poked his forehead saying "you help us out in so many ways with that" he smiled while he said "I'll stop" he got up saying "at least every night some nights I might still go out" I chuckled knowing there's no stopping him once he puts his mind to something.

* * *

**Later that night**

**Mirai's pov**

After the incident with Taku was resolved I decided to do my usual routine that being you guessed it stalking Aki hence why I'm sitting by a tree and watching his window  **he's so cute** while I sat though I felt someone approaching till I said "you again" I activated my Ice claws since Darius arrived saying "look Frosty I'm not here to hurt you or Akihiko" he put out a cigarette saying to me "I've come because of the snow priestess actually"  **what's that Icy hag up to** he told me "apparently your arranged marriage partner is little old me" he lit another cigarette while I stood in horror  **him it can't be I want Aki and Aki only no this fate isn't real no no.**

As I stood in horror he said "hence why I'm here to make you an offer" he exhaled the smoke in a different direction to avoid it getting to me as he said "come with me, get hitched and I'll make sure Genesect don't kill Akihiko, Takamu, Haku or your sisters and brother" he held the cigarette saying "believe it or not I'm genuinely sorry to put you on the spot like this"  **if I leave I'll be forced into being his toy for the rest of my life but at the same time if I do go then Aki and the other will be safe at least if he sticks to his end of the bargain it's a risk but for them I'll take it** I bowed my head saying "promise me you'll leave my family and Aki alone" he said "so it's settled let's go to Supernatural Antarctica now and gets this unpleasant process over and done with" I walked off with him only because it meant the chance at the others being safe.

**Back to Akihiko's pov**

As I sat in my room I suddenly heard a knock at my door so I opened it seeing Mirai till she said "I'm an Ice doll" I looked confused as she said "Aki I'm going to my home village"  **huh** she told me "I made a deal that if I go through with it then you and everyone else will be safe" I gripped her icy hands saying "Snow bunny what's going on" she however told me "Aki before I go I want you to know being your girlfriend/stalker was the best thing in the whole wide world before I met you I was always lonely and sad even among Glace and the others it was so lonely being me but then I met you" her Ice doll held my collar saying "when we met you weren't an all powerful fighter, you weren't a super smart person but you had the ironclad conviction to save someone who needed saving you proved that by trying to help me" I felt the doll hug me.

* * *

As it hugged me she said "when you saved me I stopped feeling lonely for the first time ever I felt so happy then you told me my true form was beautiful and that it finally made me feel comfortable in my own skin" she pecked my cheek saying "I love you Akihiko Nara so please be happy" the doll then shattered leaving chunks of ice on the floor  **Mirai why** I cried a little over what was happening till the ice began melting.

As I melted I watched on  **Mirai why why tell me this now damn it** I then clenched my fist saying "you said I have an ironclad conviction to save someone well then" I rummaged about my wardrobe saying "time I proved it to you again" I got out my winter gear since I was going to the land of the Yuki-Onna alone if I had to.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character- Haku Awaki  
> Age- 16 (currently)  
> Birthday- 22nd January  
> Gender- Male  
> Species- Human (formerly), Ghoul (currently)  
> Height- 5'8 or 172cm  
> Weight- 62kg or 138lbs  
> Hair colour- Light blue  
> Eye colour- Light blue  
> Fun facts- He spends his free time cleaning around the clubroom, he has agoraphobia, due to his timid nature he's gotten very popular among girls, he never knew his real parents (he came from an orphanage before being taken by Genesect), he idolises Akihiko due to his bravery and compassion, similar to Sapphire and Glace he's scared of spiders, his favourite type of girl is the kind who enjoys snuggles, his favourite food is steak and he is allergic to dogs.


	39. Chapter 39

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Magic use and other powers_**

**Akihiko's pov**

**The day after**

*Chitter* *chitter* I walked through the snow as it battered my skin and despite my best efforts to stay warm I was still freezing my ass off  **ya know it's my fault for thinking it would be humid considering it's called the land of the Yuki-Onna's as in somewhere that would be freezing cold ah this is just my bloody luck** while I walked and wadded through the blizzard that only seemed to be getting thicker I suddenly fell to my knees  **come on Aki move just move if you don't Mirai will be in trouble** I however couldn't since the snow was getting to me to much so much so I blacked out not till I saw the outline of a figure.

After I got up I saw I wasn't in the snow anymore and I was in fact in a house like environment while I looked about a woman who looked to be a little bit older came up and said "your finally awake" I asked "did you bring me here" she said "it takes a brave person to go out in a blizzard even if your a Yuki-Onna" the woman herself had long silvery purple hair and blue eyes along with the sucker that in her mouth that most Yuki-Onna's have" I tried to get up however she put me back down saying "you nearly suffered first degree frostbite young man take a rest" I looked at her as she smiled warmly  **come to think of it she kinda reminds me of Mirai** thinking of her name made her face flash in my mind since I remembered why I'm here.

While I sat there someone else walked down a set of stair saying "Mom is everything ok" the older woman said "it's fine Mizore dear"  **wait Mizore why does that name sound familiar ah come on you Ghoul dumbass think why** she came to the front of me saying "oh I didn't know it was Akihiko who you found"  **now I remember Mizore she's one of Tsukune's wives wait if that's the case then oh my God** I looked at the older woman as she said "I'm Tsurara Shirayuki Mirai's grandmother"  **oh my God I was right come to think of it Mirai looks a lot like them both I guess the looks run in the family** as I sat there Mizore asked "your here to save Mirai aren't you" I looked confused as she said "I know because Tsukune and the others did the same for me once" she sat down by me while Tsurara went to grab something.

* * *

As she sat down she said "you must really care for Mirai mustn't you" I said "she might be a creepy stalker to everyone at school but to me she's my precious Snow bunny" Mizore got so shocked her sucker fell from her mouth as she said "Tsukune used to call me that"  **wait a so that's where it came from oh my God I ah shit this is a sticky situation and I don't mean sticky as in my hands are gonna stick together if I go back outside** while she sat I said "it was that or Snow stalker and well" I let out a half-hearted chuckle till Mizore burst out laughing saying "ah Mirai she really is one of a kind"  **you can say that again** while I sat there she asked "do you truly want to save her" I told her "I don't want to I'm going to even if I break every bone in my body doing so" I held my arm with her saying "you sound just like he did" at that moment however I heard a familiar voice say "Aki you aren't doing this alone" I looked as Daisuke, Yuria, Sapphire and Kyoka came out.

As he came out he suddenly slapped me across the face saying "idiot do you know how worried Glace was when you didn't get up this morning"  **I really should have left a note** however Sapphire asked "I'm more curious how he got here in the first place" I lied saying "I snuck aboard a truck that was passing through here" she blushed however I knew the truth  **I am never ever playing poker again not after I nearly lost my intestine playing it with that lorry driver** Tsurara then appeared saying "you'll need these if your going to save her then"  **ok what the hell** she put down a set of guns ranging from pistol's to snipers to even a Gatling gun as I said "so that's how Mirai got one" she said "it was a gift to her so she could protect you"  **meanwhile if I breath too loudly my Grandma rants on for an hour about how disrespectful my generation are then there's Mirai's grandma she gives her Gatling guns God damn it she has an awesome Grandma** I then picked up the pistol saying "if I do this right then we can do it without unnecessary violence" everyone nodded as we got ready.

 


	40. Chapter 40

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Magic use and other powers_**

**Akihiko's pov**

**At the Snow temple**

Me and the others had just arrived alongside Mizore to try and save Mirai however Daisuke asked "what's bothering me is the fact that she never said who her partner is" I in turned to Mizore as she said "we won't know till we meet him sadly"  **if I'm being honest I'm hoping I don't need to use the pistol I've got my hope is that I can talk this out but then again I can't help but remember an old proverb that Tsukune told me once that being "if you want peace prepare for war"** once we got to the main gate I asked "so anyone know how to lock pick an icy door" Mizore simply stood there while Yuria and Sapphire shrugged their shoulders till Daisuke said **_Unitala_** the door suddenly collapsed as he said "I broke down the doors molecular bonds" he marched in ahead of us **what I'd love to know is how he's learning Dark art's never mind why but still I won't lie his recent craving for power is stating to scare me if I'm honest**.

Once we got indoors we got surrounded by a number of Yuki-Onna's in shrine maiden outfits I saw the others preparing their guns till I held my hand out indicating them to stop as I said "where is Mirai" they didn't answer till I asked again "where IS MIRAI" I added a little bit of frustration into my voice till she appeared wearing a snowy white kimono with a few purple snowflake patterns on she said "Aki why" I marched forward without a care in the world that I was being glared at by countless Yuki-Onna's as I said "Mirai I don't want you to throw away your freedom for us" she made a miniature snowstorm saying "just go please Aki I don't want to hurt you"  **damn it I'm freezing again no don't focus on that she's right in front of you come on Aki you've got this** I instead of being disoriented by the snow decided to keep moving forward.

As I moved forward she said "Aki if I do this then you'll be safe so please" I got ever closer to her as she said "Aki my partner is Darius"  **huh no why'd it have to be him then that must mean he's here** as if on cue Darius arrived saying "Akihiko please just listen to the girl" I felt ice forming over my arms and shoulders as I told her "Mirai don't subject yourself to fate" she replied with "it'll save you if I do" I barely managed to mutter something till I found the strength to say it "FUCK FATE" hearing those words made the storm stop as Mirai stood.

* * *

As the storm stopped I told her "Mirai ask yourself are you doing this for yourself or for us" she looked confused as she said "why why get in the way" I smiled despite the ice crystals that formed as I said "because your my Snow bunny that's why" I managed to grab her hand as she pulled me up for a hug and muttered "thump thump thump"  **I swear to God she's cute as fuck when she does that** while I held her the Snow priestess appeared saying "you would stand against that which is fated to be" while putting my left arm around Mirai I sat on the floor since I was freezing.

While I put my arm around her I said "I'd stand up to the world if it meant saving even one person I love" I clenched my fist saying "even if my powers are unreliable at best I won't give up on someone who means a lot to me because that's just how stubborn I am" Mirai blushed while looking at me as the Snow priestess told me "you remind me of Mr Aono you know that" she walked down saying "if you two stay together than it will be a difficult and turbulent future ahead of you" Mirai said "we'll stand against it because fuck fate"  **how can one girl sound so adorable when saying that** Darius after relighting yet another cigarette told me "you kids make me wanna vomit you know that" I glared a little at him as he said "but Frosty clearly wants you so I'll be off" he then put his lighter in his pocket.

As he put the lighter in his pocket he said "what do you think I was gonna abduct the little princess who do you take me for Bowser" I couldn't help but chuckle a little as I said "it seems your princess is in another castle" he too chuckled till he said **_Remember_** suddenly images no not images memories began flashing in my head of me and another boy as I said "so you weren't lying huh Gintoki" Daisuke and the others were left shocked as Gintoki said "and the penny drops I'm his big brother suprise" he out of his pocket pulled out and used a party popper saying "I was gonna use this after me and Frosty got hitched but ulgh" he got stabbed through his chest by a bone like claw as he began bleeding.

 


	41. Chapter 41

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Magic use and other powers_**

**Akihiko's pov**

As Gintoki got stabbed I watched on as he hit the floor after being thrown towards me he said "well shit I got a bit to cocky" he smirked even though blood was coming from his mouth till I saw Hokuto and another man I didn't recognise Hokuto said "I hate to do this Darius but you handing over the Yuki-Onna wasn't part of the plan to conquer these lands" he retracted his claws as Gintoki responded with "the name's Gintoki Nara you little shit" he coughed up some more blood as I said "Big bro it's gonna be ok I'm gonna" he grabbed my hand saying "Big man don't" his eyes started to close as he said "I want you to be strong" Sapphire got out her wand and said "I can save him Aki" I placed his body down gently saying "please Yuria, Sapph do what you can" I then got up and glared at Hokuto and the other dude.

While I glared I said "you know when it comes down to people who hurt my family" my eyes turned a deep crimson colour as I felt my Yōki leaking out I told them "I'm not particularly inclined to show mercy if a family members been harmed" suddenly I declared **_Seal 2 disengage_** as the Holy Lock released even more of my power I saw another link shatter to the point where I've only got 14 left now **damn I'd better be careful from now on** as my Ghoul power's activated though I charged at Hokuto and slammed him to the ground saying "for hurting my Big bro I'll kill you" I pressed down on his neck as I heard a cracking sound  **even if he's tried to kill my friends he is at the end of the day my Brother and I don't give up on my family no matter what**.

As I choked Hokuto the other guy came at me saying "hold on Hokuto-dear" as he came at me I heard Daisuke say **_Indura_** the ground around me blew up sending Hokuto and the other guy flying back as Daisuke said "next time I'll take off your arm" he glared till Kyoka put her arms around him to clam his nerves I said "Daisuke get the others out of here" I grunted a bit saying "I've got this"  **I need to end this quickly otherwise I'm going to loose myself to my Ghoul nature** he nodded and got everyone including Gintoki away from me as my Yōki built up some more along with my Ghoul abilities.

* * *

As it built up I held my finger in a gun position saying **_Yōki bullet_** I fired my Yōki as the name implies like a bullet that while Hokuto and the other guy managed to evade it was still enough to damage a small section of the temple  **I need to stay in control** I felt my body descending further and further into that of a full fledged Ghoul while Hokuto pointed out "you can control it" he delivered a kick saying "your toying with a power that's far to dangerous to use" I after getting sent back managed to land on my feet saying "your acting as if I put this thing on thinking otherwise" I right arm up displaying the Lock saying "everyday I wake up knowing it's going to fail me sooner or later" he however sniffed about saying "I know that kind of blood" he muttered loudly "your becoming a Shinso"  **what** he asked "tell me was it Tsukune's daughter Glace who gave you the blood transfusions" I nodded without intending to as he said "ha so you are becoming one this truly is Tsukune all over again" I clenched my fist as he said "Kira-honey let's go after all this kid just got a lot more interesting" after snapping his fingers Kira said "and it's unwise to harvest fruit before it's ripe" he then left as I forced my Holy Lock to re-engage  **that second release nearly killed me damn looks like I've got more practice to get done damn it** once it got re-engaged I was able to push myself to the entrance where the others were waiting.

As they waited Gintoki said "you didn't need to save me dang it" I held out my hand saying "your right I didn't need to but I wanted to" he grabbed it saying "don't be like a bloody manga protagonist and say we're best buds all of a sudden" I told him "no I won't lie I'm livid at the ways you've tormented me and my friends but" I pulled him in for a hug saying "I'm more than ready to try and be brother's again" he in a surprising moment accepted the hug while the others stood and watched however Gintoki said "sorry" he pushed me off and lit another cigarette saying afterwards "you have your coffee addiction I've got my own poison" I simply chuckled while all of us walked off.


	42. Chapter 42

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Magic use and other powers_**

**Daisuke's pov**

**In ???**

I was in a dark field like area in my armour as I asked "guys where are you" I looked about frantically till Taku asked "why did you do it" Haku appeared saying "you used to be so kind Daisuke-san why" Glace and Kuromaki stood crying saying "it's all your fault"  **guy's what did I do** I then saw Kyoka who said "don't look at me Great Destroyer" I fell to my knees as she said "to think I thought you were different from other Vampire's" I begged her "Kyoka don't leave me" I then saw Aki nailed to a cross as he said "it's all your fault I'm like this you and your obsession with gaining power did this to me"  **no I'd never harm my friend no** I cried out "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" I however saw everything fade.

I then shot up out of bed with a cold sweat as I cried out a little "GAH" I looked about and confirmed I was in my room and that the clock read 3:15  **what a crazy fucking dream** I then stood up and went into the bathroom. Once in I looked in the mirror at my bare chest  _ **(Author's note- He has an 8 pack)**_ while I looked I noticed a stubble was growing in so I got out my shaving gear  **when I was done training after the Spring break it was awful I had a beard and tash yeah I know now I do not suit a tash** you see the training to use my Shinso abilities involved me and Grandpa Issa being inside a Magical barrier where time was different to most people in there a day was equivalent to a year and for three weeks I stayed in there at one point  **let's just say the sparing didn't go well considering my wooziness in fights** after I was done I muttered "my hair's getting a bit to long" you see my hair used to be really short but now it falls just above my shoulders  **I've got the perfect solution** I tied it in a bun albeit a messy one and decided this would be my new look.

Once I was done I went back to bed and found my favourite photo ever it was one of me and Kyoka when we spent a day in the human world in the photo she was smiling while I had a massive cheesy grin on my face and one arm around her neck  **she's always beautiful** once I set it down I got back into my bed  **that dream though is bothering me still is that truly what will happen if I keep doing this** you see ever since Aki went berserk I've been training in Dark art's as everyone knows although I've been doing it by secretly using Dad's connections to track down books and artifacts that can teach me  **I will protect my loved ones even if I have to sink into the dark to do so** I finally decided to hit the hay.

* * *

**The day after**

I walked down the path to school and met everyone else with Aki saying "hey Daisuke" I high fived him saying "hey"  **no matter what happens he'll always be a cherished friend of mine despite the fact that he's dating my sister's** Taku then arrived as the girls began their at this stage routine fights over Aki Taku then said "by the way I'm liking the new look" Aki who'd just gotten free said "it really gives of a more mature air to you" he then got recaptured by the girls while Taku asked "are you ok man your looking kinda down" I faked a smile saying "huh I'm fine" we all then marched into class  **I'm kinda wondering where Kyoka is right now.**

After class was done I left till I felt my phone buzz:

**Meowser-** Hey Daisuke could you meet me at the old dorm

**Frieza fan-** Um ok why there though 

**Meowser-** It's something I can't say over the phone

I put my phone away and marched off  **I just hope she's ok.**

Once I got to the old dorm I found a few signs leading me through till I saw Kyoka herself she said "is this any good" she'd made a den looking area that had everything from lights and books shelves to a futon and a sofa I even noticed a little fridge in the corner I asked not out of anger but out of surprise "Kyoka what is all this" she came up closer saying "it's a spot just for us" she handed me a stone saying "to anyone else it's just an abandoned dorm but to us this place can be out own little getaway" she let out a cheerful giggle as I said "I don't know what to say truly" I looked about trying to process it all as she said "me and your Dad have been working on this for a while now" she however dragged me to the sofa.

* * *

 

Once we sat down she said "just relax Daisuke" I sat down fully as she said "I know something's been stressing you out lately I don't know what exactly but in here you can just forget about it" she rubbed her cheek against me and purred lightly I told her "Kyoka thank you" I gave her a hug so tight that I would have broken her back if I did it any tighter as I said "your right I have had a lot bothering me so this really means a lot" she hugged me back while blushing  **she has no idea how much I want to confess to her hell I want to scream it out but I just can't find the words argh why can't love be like all my other problems and by that I mean as in punch it really really hard.**

While she hugged me she said "your so warm and toasty" I nearly hugged her more till we heard a scream I said "I'm sorry" I got up as she said "let's do this together" we then ran out and sealed up this spot via the stones she gave me  **I'll have to ask Yuria and Sapphire how this works because I'm actually pretty curious.** Once we got out we found a girl being harassed by three guys as she said "that's Mimi" I looked confused as she said "me and her share a love for reading" the guys all had lustful looks so I without hesitation slammed my fist into one of their faces saying "I don't have time for this" he tried to get back up so I delivered a high kick to his jaw while Kyoka scratched the other one on my left I then watched as she delivered a flurry of kicks and punches to them  **look at her I never knew she could fight like this to think I thought she'd always need me watching over her but no it looks like she'll be able to handle herself** however I saw the third guy trying to jump her leading me to take drastic action **Indura** he began glowing orange and then blew up leaving no trace of him there  **no I just killed him in front of her I no she'll** I heard her voice from my dream say "don't look at me Great Destroyer" I collapsed to my knees.

As I hit my knees I saw her approach me as the remaining two got restrained by her she then said "Daisuke" I looked away till she grabbed me by my cheeks saying "it's ok" she hugged me again saying "you saved me" she whispered "thank you" I felt her patting my back while letting my head rest on her shoulder **Kyoka I don't want to taint you** she told me "Daisuke even if you do something you might regret I'll always be someone you can talk to" I looked at her beautiful face with tears on my eyes saying "thank you" we then left alongside eachother.


	43. Chapter 43

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So looking back I realised I didn't explain Daisuke and Kyoka's little getaway very well so I'll try to do it here pretty much the way it works is that their spot can only be accessed by them hence why Kyoka said "to anyone else it's just an old dorm" so think of it sort of like a pocket universe again sorry I didn't do a good job of explaining it but without further ado let's carry on with the story.

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Magic use and other powers_**

**Akihiko's pov**

**A month later**

With the threat of the Mirai's arranged marriage now over and done with we all returned to our usual lives  **we had a really eventful begining to the year but things are starting to look my way** however today we we're having the Parent's viewing day at school  **thank God no one told my parents about it** yeah due to well you know the whole human thing me and Tsukune decided it was best not to bring them since it would lead to a lot of problems however I'm more worried about Kuromaki right now as she's quaking in fear saying "oh no no no" I asked "Kuro what's wrong" she said "my Mom's coming" If I were in a cartoon then I'd likely have a question mark over my head due to how confused I am as Daisuke said "Stepmother Kurumu is far too affectionate towards her" she was about to leave till she heard an older woman say "Kuromaki" she simply broke down **this is gonna be well this is going become nightmarish** as she came in Kuromaki's Mom smothered her with hugs saying "I've missed my baby girl so so much"  **holy shit she looks just like her** you see Kuromaki and her Mom look so similar you'd think they were sister's rather than Mother and Daughter.

After her Mom got pried from her Glace and Daisuke's Mom came in alongside Yuria's Mom with Yuria saying "Mama" she hugged her tightly  **aw that's actually pretty adorable** as Glace's Mom approached me she said "so your the famous Akihiko" she held out her hand so I shook it as she said "my dear Glace never stops talking about you" Glace herself blushed saying "Mother please" her Mom chuckled while Daisuke gave her a hug saying "I've missed you Mom" she patted his back saying "I've missed you to Daisuke" he then let go as she asked "now where's that Kyoka girl" Daisuke suddenly blushed and ran of at light speed **poor boyo in all honesty though I hope him and Kyoka get together.**

**At lunch**

Fortunately things had gone really well this morning since we had no trouble whatsoever **you know this might actually be the first peaceful day I've had in a while** however a short red haired girl kicked down the door saying "Sister let's settle this" Moka got up saying "Kokoa not now" suddenly this Kokoa girl grabbed a bat that turned into a hammer  **wait a sec I think I've seen that damn thing already** as she charged at her they began fighting  **me and my big mouth** I then evaded the shockwaves of their attacks as I asked "Daisuke what the hells with that tiny Demon" he said "that would be Auntie Kokoa well to out a long story short she's always been trying to fight my Mom" we all got flung back by another shockwave as I tried to stay standing.

* * *

As I held out I said "come on stop this" they both said "back off" Glace however said "there's one way we can stop this" I knew what she meant so I removed the Rosary bringing forth Inner her as she said "it's always the same around here" she shot forward and quicky disabled both fighters by karate chopping their necks as she said "I'm going back to sleep and Aki" she slapped me saying "that's for marching off to that frozen wasteland without saying a word" however she quickly pulled me in for a kiss that like last time she instantly took control over by ravaging my mouth with her tounge I as much as I hated to admit it was totally powerless as she did her thing  **she's just to good.**

Once she was done she let me go saying "but that's for coming home" I smiled sheepishly while saying "love you Beautiful" she was about to reattach her Rosary till we heard a roar outside I turned to Daisuke who said "oh for Pete's sake it wasn't me" all of us including Moka and Kokoa decided to run out. As we got outside we saw a monstrous creature emerging from the water as I asked "that's ugly looking dog" Tsukune who'd just arrived said "who unleashed him" we all looked confused as he said "that things Behemoth *sigh* not long after I became principal I had him stored here in the event we dealt with another Alucard sized threat"  **the question is who woke him up and even then who's this Alucard guy anyway** I was about to fight it till Tsukune said "it's alright Nara" he covered himself in a suit of armour as did Moka while he told us "me and Moka have this" suddenly however two other girls appeared alongside Gintoki as the blond one said "wrong Tsukune we have this" they all activated their own form and charged for Behemoth.

As they went at him I asked "um Daisuke who were the other two" he said "the blond ones Auntie Kahlua while the other is Auntie Akua" while they went at it Gintoki seemed focused on that Kaluha lady the most they all in a few swift movements took Behemoth down as Tsukune started to calm him down while Gintoki came back with the rest however once he landed him and Kahlua gave eachother a deep and passionate kiss both parties traced their hands over one another while proving to the world that they belonged to one another  **well this is unexpected is really the only word I can think of** everyone else including Kokoa's wired bat thing were left in a state of shock as the couple went at it, once they were done she said "I've missed you Gin" he smirked saying "I've missed these" I stared at her breasts as she blushed out of embarrassment however he remarked "relax I've missed you as well Kahlua" they walked on while Gintoki said "I'll explain the full story some day soon" the two then let out bat like wings and flew away.

* * *

**End of the day**

With the mess of today now over with I'd gone back to my room to rest a bit **honestly it's been one thing after another lately** however I noticed a peep in my wardrobe so I said "observation point 219 is comprised" Mirai climbed out saying "I've missed this" she leapt onto my bed saying "the only warm spot I like" she rolled about a little while I got in myself "thump thump thump" she rested her head while I traced my finger over the nape of her neck she told me "I love you" I said "and I love you" she then fell asleep on me as I held her close  **I truly adore this girl** she in her sleep muttered "Aki, children I love" she mitted after shaking a bit "I love him with all my heart" I couldn't help but smile while I let myself doze off.

**Meanwhile with Daisuke**

**Daisuke's pov**

I'd just gotten back from the store till I sensed someone coming I looked back to see Kuyō standing there as he said "relax Mr Aono I mean you no harm" I glared demanding "what do you want" he said "I've merely come with a proposition" he held out a card saying "we know that you've been studying Dark art's and that eventually it will drive away those you love so when that happens we'd like to give you a place you can belong" I looked at it seeing the card was for Genesect as I said "why should I care" he said "because your not that different from most of us in terms of us having something to fight for you wish to become stronger for your loved ones us at Genesect wish to be stronger for euthanazing the Humans" I simply looked on.

As I looked I asked "what do you mean euthanazing" he said "believe it or not we're sick of how Humans always suffer because of us Monsters so Hokuto suggested why don't we end their suffering"  **he's got a point Aki, Taku and Haku are proof that Humans do suffer because of us Monsters but euthanazing them that I don't know how to feel about that** he walked off saying "I'm not saying you need to join us me and everyone else though wanted you to know you've got somewhere to go when your choices catch up to you" I asked "why me though" he said "because your special unlike most Vampire's you aren't arrogant nor do you seek power for your own sake" he dashed off quicker than what I could catch up  **every bone in my body I saying burn this card but at the same time** I looked at it more till I made the choice to pocket it for now.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character- Gintoki Nara  
> Age- 26 (currently)  
> Birthday- 5th November  
> Gender- Male (he sarcastically say's it's obvious what it is)  
> Species- Human (formerly), Shinso Vampire (currently)  
> Height- 6'2 or 187cm  
> Weight- 73kg or 162lbs  
> Hair colour- Black (dyed, currently), Ash blond (natural, formerly)  
> Eye colour- Brown (crimson when unleashing his full power)  
> Fun facts- He smokes so much that Hokuto once joked that he let's out more ash than a volcano that's erupted, he is a surprising good cook, he dislikes bird's because he finds them creepy (no one knows why), he is noted to have a very poor alcohol tolerance yet is great at handling cigarettes (well he uses one every minute so that's understandable), his favourite type of girl is the kind who he can tease none stop, his favourite food is human blood (that's his idea of a joke it's actually omelettes) and he prefers tea over coffee.


	44. Chapter 44

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Magic use and other powers_**

**Akihiko's pov**

**Two weeks later**

After the parent's day we'd all gotten on with school as per usual which is why we were just wondering about till *crash* me and the others saw something fall from the sky as I said "already on it" I ran at full speed alongside Daisuke and Taku while Kuromaki went to go alert the teachers and students. Once at the crash site we saw a gigantic metal squid like thing as it aimed itself upwards I asked "why do I get the feeling that isn't just an overgrown pinata" Daisuke said **_Indura_** as a part of it let off a sizable explosion it didn't do much as Daisuke said "shit" he looked on till a number of Genesect soldiers came running out **_Seal 1 disengage_** as I disengaged my Holy Lock Taku took off his blazer showing a black tank top with his scar's becoming more visible now he said "let's do this" once they got up close he engaged them all in a fist fight while I helped him out Daisuke then said **_Creation- Armour_** as he got surrounded in his armour he joined in on us while the soldiers kept on coming Daisuke said "Aki now" I activated my Yōki bullet technique while he charged up some power as we said **_Aono Bromance V2_** this time he launched sphere like objects made of his Yōki while I fired my Yōki bullet leading to the soldiers getting sent flying.

As they got sent flying me, him and Taku all charged ahead as he said "Aki I should be able to get it with an Indura on the inside" I nodded however once we boarded the structure we saw Kuyō waiting for us as he said "it's really a shame you all had to get involved" he activated his second form so I said "Daisuke do your thing" he nodded and left while Taku held his fists ready. As he held his fists up he came at Kuyō by throwing a right hook I followed it up with a left hook while going for a high kick **_Method to the Madness_** by incorporating my Yōki into my legs and fists I'm able to deliver high speed punches and kicks to my foe so much so they're barely able to block **it's good that Tsukune taught me to control my Yōki otherwise I'd be at a big disadvantage fighting Kuyō** while we fought he launched us back with an explosion of power.

As we went back he said "enough of this" I saw that Taku had some burns on his arm as he said "this is nothing" Glace then arrived so I quickly removed her Rosary bringing forth Inner her who then said "let's do this Akihiko" I nodded and charged for him she went for some quick and decisive blows while I went for a few upper cuts and kicks  **I think we have this** as he got battered about he suddenly let out another detonation so much so we nearly got thrown out of the structure he said "by the time we're through that barrier won't be anymore" he let out a small burst of flames that began melting the inside as he said "I'll kill you then the other one" as it blasted us I tried to withstand it till Taku said "Aki I've got this just save the girls" he marched forward without me beging able to stop him.

* * *

**Over to Takamu's pov**

As I marched through the fire and flames he said "a mere human huh" it got so hot that my glasses broke on me  **damn no I won't stop now** I kept marching through them as he kicked it up a notch making the flames more intense than earlier  **it's so freaking hot right now but I refuse to give up** thinking that made me flash back to my childhood when people had for a while known I'm gay:

_Flashback:_

I'd just gotten home after another fight with the bullies with my Mom cleaning up my wounds as she said "Taku why aren't you scared of them" I told her after getting a plaster "because I didn't run away that's why Mommy so long as I stand my ground they won't win" she cried as she hugged me affectionately.

_ Flashback ends _

You see all my life I've always known I preferred men over women I don't even remember how I first realised it to be honest because it was that long ago but as a kid I tried to tell other people thinking it was ok but in the end it earned me their scorn to the point where bullying and assaults stopped being a rare occurrence for me and my parents in the end though I always stood my ground no matter what even if all it got me was more bruises then it was enough to show I wasn't going to break.

While I reminisced Kuyō told me "you'll die along with your friends" I told him "no" I pushed myself forward after my trousers burned up a bit saying "I'll make sure my sacrifice saves them all" I pushed ever forward saying "I won't run away I never have" my skin was stating to peel away and turn black as the heat only got worse  **I won't lie I'm not thrilled about dieing but I've tried to live a good life I made plenty of good friends one's who I can count on, one's who I made happy memories with, one's who I can call family** as the heat died down thanks to me being being incinerated I suddenly heard Kuyō getting taken down.

**Back to Akihiko's pov**

I'd just taken out Kuyō after I found a way to get by the flames as he said "bastard" he hit the floor after being hit on the back of the head by me so in order to ensure he stays that way I slammed my fist into his face drawing blood, I then marched over to Taku's body which was now full of burnt flesh as I said "that was brave of you my friend" I knelt down saying "I never said this aloud not put of stubbornness but because I couldn't ever find the words but Taku I always knew out of everyone you were always the bravest" I watched as he lay there with his life passing by.

* * *

Once the others got here Kuromaki asked "where's Taku" I looked down as she said "no" Mirai, Sapphire and Yuria all looked on in horror as did Tsukune and Haku while Inner Glace patted my shoulder saying "I'm sorry Akihiko" I looked on as I said "he went down like a warrior we should all take pride in that" Gintoki had just arrived saying "no" he saw Taku's corpse as he said "I'm not letting them take another life" he knelt down till Daisuke arrived and screamed "NOOOO" he was panicking over Taku's corpse as Gintoki told us "Aki I've got a way to save him"  **what** I looked on as he pulled out a vial.

 

 


	45. Chapter 45

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Magic use and other powers_**

**Akihiko's pov**

As he drew the vial he said "this is Dragon blood one of the few samples in the world" Tsukune asked "how did you get it" he said "let's just say I payed a visit to one of Genesect's research facilities and I borrowed it shall we say" he put it on the floor as Daisuke said "guys this place is gonna blow" Gintoki told me "we have two choices Aki use the blood and potentially save him thanks to it's regenerative properties or let him die like this" he put it in my hands saying "I know you'll make the choice that you feel is right"  **if I do this then I can bring back one of my best friends but at the same time there's no guarantee it'll work and even then would he want this** suddenly Taku muttered "ttt trust Aki" he barely touched my hand saying "I tru"  **he's breathing at least we have a chance** I opened his mouth slowly and poured it in since I didn't have a syringe while Daisuke said **_Aramigrata_** he generated a dark purple barrier as he said "I can't hold it forever" he held his arms up as the structure began to blow up while Taku's body glowed.

As it glowed his skin re-emerged as he said "Aki" he repeated "Aki" in a sudden burst of power so violent it sent us all flying into a wall he screamed "AKI" Taku then stood up with pure white scales over the bulk of his chest and a small portion of his face while his canines sharpened into what looked like fangs and his eyes became more slit like it their pupils along with that he had matching white wings growing from his back as he said "Aki" he looked at me as we all ran out with me dragging him and re-engaging the Holy Lock.

Once we got out the structure blew up as Daisuke said "they were going to harvest the barrier to tear it down" Taku then observed his skin as he said "what's going on" he panicked a little while I said "Taku your alive" he looked even more confused as I explained everything to him till he asked "Aki why" I grabbed his shoulder gently saying "because your my friend that's why" I gave a big goofy smile while he looked on saying "thank you" he suddenly hugged me saying "for always being a dependable friend" he then asked "now can someone please tell how to get rid of these ridiculously large wings" he flapped them a bit while Daisuke still had a look of horror on his face  **I wonder what happened to Kuyō ah with luck he's gone.**

* * *

**Later that night with Daisuke**

**Daisuke's pov**

I walked away from the school to a bush as I snapped my fingers making Kuyō manifest he after spitting out some blood asked "what the hell" I told him what happened as he asked "how did you" I told him "it's known as Aksaksui a Dark art that lets me teleport someone mind you though I messed up the landing for you because we were in a rush" he got up as I said "get out of here before your seen by someone less merciful" I then marched off as he left  **today simply confirmed what Genesect believe in humans do suffer thanks to us all** I then got a text from Kyoka:

**Meowser-** I heard about Taku I hope he's ok

**Frieza fan-** He's gonna be fine although it'll take some time for him to adjust to his powers 

**Meowser-** If you need to talk I'm always here Daisuke 

**Meowser-** Your very precious to me after all

I smiled and blushed while muttering "your precious to me as well Kyoka" I then headed back for the dorm.

**Back to Akihiko's pov**

I sat in my room reading a book till I heard a tap at the window I saw Sapphire as she had four black crow wings out I opened it up and let her in as she said "Aki" she hugged onto me till I gave her a kiss that led to us battling it out for dominance while I shut my widow and curtains while we kissed she moaned over and over again while melting into my touch I then lifted her up as she used her remaining strength to wrap her legs around my waist while I carried her to the bed.

Once at my bed I set her down leaving me on top and her on the bottom she blushed heavily saying "Aki that was" I looked her in the eyes saying "you still tase incredibly sweet" I traced one hand on her side as she said "you know what I want then don't you" I knew exactly what she was after so I removed my t-shirt.

* * *

**Warning lemon start's now**

* * *

 

As I threw aside my t-shirt she said "oh my" she blushed over my now more muscular build as she said "so powerful" I kept tracing my hands on her body till I undid the gothic lolita dress she had on from the back  eventually leaving her in naught but her panties and bra I then said "Sapphire are you sure this is what you want" she said "it's all I want right now" she blushed while looking at me as I said alright then I'll be gentle for you" she nodded as I cupped her breast and began massaging it like dough she moaned endlessly as I pinned her hands down with my free hand while I did so she cried out my name while I then captured her lips with my own leading to a bit of a battle with out tounges  **thank God Tsukune had all the rooms sound proofed** as I went at it she came down below.

Once she came I moved my head lower asking "may I" she nodded to give me the go ahead as I planted kisses up her inner thigh which only served to add more heat to her body till I reached her womanhood and began teasing it a little with my tounge  **I've never done this before so this'll serve as good practice** I then moved my tounge in deeper as she screamed in pleasure I began swaying it about while I felt her cry out even more she eventually wrapped her legs around my neck making me go deeper into her she was clearly enjoying it since she was leaking all over me.

As she leaked she eventually blew her load saying "ah that felt" I climbed on top of her saying "oh that was just me warming up" she blushed more as I cupped her breast again and aligned my hips she said "go on ah" she moaned again while being massaged so I thrusted into her making her tremble a bit she eventually adjusted to me so I began moving about inside her making her moans ever louder while I kept her pinned down she said "Aki it's so ah so good" I pounded her more ferociously this time as I said "I can't hold back anymore" I just went wild as she said "this is how I like it ilg" she blew more of her load on me while I went wild at her.

As I went wild she couldn't even keep her head up as it fell to the pillow with drool coming out she said "mind blank" she cried out more as I gave her a kiss on the cheek to show I care for her genuinely rather than simply viewing her as a toy eventually I said "damn Sapphire I can't take it I'm gonna cum" she cried out "do it Aki do whatever you want" I then blew my load as it began leaking out of her a little.

As she leaked again I said "damn Sapph" I looked at her as she pulled herself up saying "do it like this" she imitated me putting my dick between her breasts so I did as she requested by putting it in there she moved her breasts up and down making her moan some more and me grunt in pleasure **damn she's good** she muttered "so strong Aki is" I kissed her cheek again saying "that's it Sapph keep going" eventually I blew my load making her mutter "so hot" my semen was practically oozing down her breasts as we hit the bed.

* * *

**Ok guys lemon's over**

* * *

As we hit the bed she said "oh my" I let her snuggle up to me as she said "I've never felt anything so good" I traced my hand through her hair saying "I just hope I did good enough Sapph" she suddenly let her fangs out asking "may I" she did it after I nodded while she drank her eyes rolled back while keeping a tight grip on me. Eventually she let go saying "Aki I didn't know you tasted that good" I was about to get cleaned up till she said "I can't move fully so please protect me" I held her close saying "as you wish then Sapph" me and her then dozed off after I put my duvet over us both.


	46. Chapter 46

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Magic use and other powers_**

**Gintoki's pov**

**A week later**

*shiver* I got up out of bed after feeling a shiver down my spine  **am I really at home or** I looked to the side of me seeing Kahlua was right by my side  **so I am in heaven** as I sat there I thought about how I met my fellow Shinso you see it all started ten years ago when I met another Vampire who for some really really dickheaded reason decided to make me into one which as you'd expect my pubescent idiot self horrified me to the point where I actually considered death as a better alternative so in order to protect Aki, Mom and Dad I ran away from home after having a Memory altering charm erase their memory of me for a bit I wondered the Yokai world having nothing but a Holy Lock to keep my sane till I met her the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen nevermind spoken to that being Kahlua she initially just trained me in how to control my power till she gave me some of her Shinso blood to help me get stronger.

Once I got it at first I didn't give a damn about anyone nevermind myself but she no matter what I did refused to turn her back on me and in time I realised what I actually felt for her **it's her or no one** **also if any of you pesky readers say any of this to Aki then your in bother** anyways though the reason we spent time apart was because I heard about Genesect forming so I decided to get in their try and dismantle them from within then go home and have a snuggle with Kaluha but a weekend mission turned into a year long stick  **at this point I'm convinced bad luck is just one of many superpowers for us Shinso's** at that Kahlua then woke up muttering "GG Gin" I rubbed the side of her cheeks saying "I'm right here Kahlua and I don't intend to leave you again" I pecked her cheek as she blushed and drifted back off to sleep  **I swear I'm gonna protect you and love you for the rest of my life Kahlua.**

**Meanwhile at the Yokai dorms**

**Akihiko's pov**

I got up since I needed the bathroom in the middle of the night however as I got out I had the feeling I was being watched till I heard something say " _Akihiko"_ I looked around seeing that there was no one there  **strange I could have sworn I heard someone** while I walked I felt a hand on my shoulder and a voice whisper " _Akihiko_ " I shot around and tried to deliver a punch although I realised no one was there **either I'm going crazy or someone is pulling a crazy as shit prank on me** I then kept walking while feeling something still.

* * *

Once I left I suddenly felt something hit me in the jaw which in turn sent me to the wall "shit" I pulled myself up as a ghostly grim reaper like figure appeared saying "Akihiko Nara you must perish" I dodged a scythe that the figure suddenly brought out however it did break through the wall making a racket in the process  **shit** I quickly pulled myself up as a few guys came out asking "what the hell Nara" the figure stood as they all ran in fear  **some protector's they are** I however saw the scythed assailant coming at me again so I ran down the hall **gotta get the Holy Lock off otherwise I'm at a disadvantage dang it can't I get one good night's sleep around here** I eventually got to a safer place saying **_Seal 1 disengage_** as it activated I felt the rush of power into my body  **argh it's getting worse each time I do that now I'll have to ask Tsukune about it** I while standing ready delivered a punch to the attacker sending them flying while I dashed so fast that I was able to do a high speed rugby tackle sending them out the window with me.

Once we got out the windows we plummeted to the ground while delivering a few punches to one another's faces my attacker though wasn't being affected by them only then did I get to the ground leaving a crater behind **shit** I forced myself up only to then see Tsukune and his wives arrive he said "I can't take my eyes off you for a minute huh kiddo" I smirked while looking at my assailant saying "they started it" he chuckled while activating his Shinso form  **ok seriously I call hacks on all Shinso's** the figure then drew their scythe while all of Tsukune's wives got ready for battle.

Once they got ready I charged at the attacker and delivered a punch to their chest while Tsukune went for his jaw, seeing Mirai's Mom I decided to leap out of the way since why fired a barrage of icicles  **ya know what I call hacks on all Yuki-Onna's as well** Kuromaki's Mom then attacked with clear cut precision alongside Sapphire and Yuira's Mom's **ah screw it I call hacks on all Monsters** fortunately it appeared like we were done however the figure declared "AKIHIKO NARA MUST PERISH" I tried to charge for it again but something inside me started acting out of line " _kill_ " " _kill"_ " _kill_ " I could see the blackness of my skin growing even deeper as I muttered "kill kill kill all I want is to kill" my canines began sharpening into fangs while out of my back came wings "kill kill KILL" I leapt at it while making animalistic noises.

* * *

**Over to Tsukune's pov**

Once Akihiko leapt at the creature Moka told me "it's just like back then" *fwoosh* I saw his Yōki release in such extreme proportions that it not only became seeable but it actually molde itself into a skeletal like creature with claw looking hands he began mercilessly attacking it as Kurumu remarked "this is just like you Tsukune during the Human Modification ritual"  **she's right that rage and anger I can feel it coming from him** he suddenly tore of it's arm and threw it aside  **the pain and hatred he's showing he always tells me during our talks how mad it drives him knowing that he can't always protect people but** he released another burst of power so intense that it sent a handful of us flying back however I was able to stay on two feet  **this energy it's just like his** in my mind I envisioned Alucard behind him just like people did for me years ago "ROAR" his roar was so distorted that it finally brought me to my knees  **no this kid he isn't the same as me or even Alucard no this kid even in this barbaric and deranged state** I found the strength to mutter "he's stronger than Alucard" Akihiko then forced his opponent through to the woods.

Once he threw the creature away Daisuke and all my kid's showed up as he said "oh fuck" he looked at the creature saying "this is all my fault"  **what** he told me "look Dad I'll come clean that Demon it's known as Genophex and I'm the one who brought it here"  **what** he focused on it saying "it was part of an attempt to add more security for you guys but he seems to have broken free of his bindings" everyone focused on Daisuke due to what he's saying  **it's no secret both in the family and around school that he's been practicing Dark art's but this is a leap even for him summoning a Demon Daisuke please as my son stop this I I can't stand to see you hurt yourself anymore** Akihiko's power then exploded even more as Glace said "don't tell me that's" he suddenly charged and grabbed her while flying away **oh no you don't** I let out my wing's and chased after them however his Yōki kept pushing me to the floor making it much harder to do so.


	47. Chapter 47

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Magic use and other powers_**

**Glace's pov**

After a long fly Aki eventually lost my parents and then landed in an abandoned cave area he approached me as I quaked in fear till "Glace" I looked up as his breath which was so thick it could be seen battered my skin he said "Glace" I saw him hold out his hand while I asked "Aki are you" his hand wrapped around mine while he remarked "never would I ever hurt you Beloved"  **Aki even in this monstrous state your** his eyes and hair were now white while his skin had gone mostly black with the occasional red patch I held his hand saying "Aki please don't do anything" I heard some guys laughing in the background likely because they're staying out well after curfew prompting Aki to go ballistic to try and kill them  **Aki don't please.**

He eventually found them saying "must protect Glace must" he punched one so hard that he was sent flying through multiple walls I begged "Aki please stop" he tried to hit another till I got in front saying "see these guy's aren't a threat you can stop" they ran while he brought me back to the cave saying "I'm sorry Glace" his voice was progressively getting more and more distorted while he looked down at me out of no where he ruffled my hair a bit  **grr he knows that annoys me** he chuckled lightly while locking gazes with me and gently putting his hand on my cheek he then pulled me in for a hug saying "my Beautiful Princess Glace" his hands were so warm while his arms held me there.

Eventually after having a long hug Father and the others arrived as he said "Glace get back" I held my hand out to stop him saying "Aki it's ok they aren't trying to hurt you" he nodded while holding me in a more protective way Father then said "even when he's been driven crazy, even when his only compulsion is to kill your still the most important thing to him" Aki's arms were all the way around me now till Father said "Nara-kun I'm going to reattach the Holy Lock now ok" Aki let him do that which caused his black skin to crack kind of like an egg being cracked open he kept looking at me till he stole a kiss from me I melted into it while I kept my arms around his neck he kept kissing me all the while his once white hair reverted to its ash blond colour before falling asleep he said "Glace" his body hit the floor out of exhaustion while I cradled him in my arms **I feel genuinely terrible for all the pain he goes through everyday all because of us** a tear drop fell from my eyes till Genophex returned looking madder than before.

* * *

After it returned Daisuke pulled out a bit of paper and saying "don't make me do this" it called out "Akihiko Nara is the source of all the jealousy in this school thanks to his popularity with girls so he must perish in order to rid it of that" Daisuke began chanting:

**_Mira Abraim Nuliacan Mecelcro Negirigo_ **

the paper then dissolved as he said "begone Genophex" he then recited the numbers "333" the demon then vanished while letting out an anguished scream  **is it gone** Kuromaki then smacked Daisuke across the face shouting "YOU IDIOT" she glared saying "your the reason that thing emerged if" she would have said more but Kurumu stopped her **I know he's going down a dark path but he's still my brother regardless** after Aki got taken away I sat down before Daisuke who was down in the dumps as I said "thank you for getting rid of that thing for us" he smiled at me till *crack* that sound resonated around the area as I saw my Rosary begining to crack.

**Over to Aki's pov**

I woke up just barely able to see something was wrong with Glace's Rosary I ran up saying "Glace what's wrong" I held her hands while she told me in a distorted voice "Aki my head it hurts it ahaha" the Rosary began to glow while Tsukune told me "the constant removal is starting to weaken it Akihiko she's dieing"  **huh** everyone else looked on in horror while Glace asked me "Aki are you there" I told her "I'm right here beautiful I'm always here" I held her cheeks to reassure her that everything's ok although the cracks were getting more and more prevalent **there has to be something I can do even if it's just one little act even if it amounts to nothing I can't just sit about doing nothing** she gripped my hand saying "Aki whatever happens I want you to know meeting you was the best thing that ever happened to me" I held more tightly saying "hey don't talk like that we're gonna get through this and make so many more memories together" I had tears in my eyes at the sight before me.

 


End file.
